


Naruto Minis

by Strailo



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal, Angst, Het, It's being a pain, Multi, Snowballing, Yaoi, Yuri, any major warnings will be above the chapter, can't really put them all here, incest in a couple of stories, just know that there will be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 80,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various mini stories with various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Artist and the Businessman 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Artist and the Businessman  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Part: 1  
> Word count: 1,531  
> Summary: When he bought the sculpture, how was he supposed to know that it would domino into something new? And much more exciting.  
> AN: Ahhh, yes, another story, another week. This one is called the Artist and the businessman. It will end up being a Kankuro/Naruto story with a side of Kankuro/Hinata. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do love Hinata but I needed someone to be a bitch and I’m tired of using Sakura for that. Thus, Hinata.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say that I love talking with my reviewers. I love answering reviews. Whenever possible, drop a line. Even if it’s just one word, I don’t mind. I try to respond to it. If you have questions, feel free to ask and I will try to answer. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Strolling over the campus grassy quad, Kankuro reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and sticking on into his mouth, lighting it as he contemplated just what he was going to get his girlfriend for her upcoming birthday. Hinata was a bitch to buy for, despite her supposedly very sweet nature. She liked certain things, mostly statues and paintings that came from galleries that could wipe out his personal monthly budget if he wasn’t careful about it.

 

Kankuro shuddered at the thought of dealing with a sneering or leering gallery worker again.

 

Snorting, Kankuro blew out a slow stream of smoke as he watched Sakura coo up at a bored looking Sasuke. He had a moment where he sneered at the thought of how much his relationship with Hinata was like Sakura’s with Sasuke sometimes. Shuddering, he made a promise to really think about why he and Hinata did or did not work together at a time when he wasn’t freaking about her birthday gift.

 

Stopping before one of the many notice boards that were scattered about, Kankuro pulled out his phone and started to hunt for a new art gallery that wouldn’t kill him to go to. There was always some notice or another on the damn things after all. Looking up, it was a rather colorful flyer that caught his attention, prompting him to pull it down and really look at it with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Ink and Clay art, huh?” he drawled, closing the screen on his phone and calling the number that was provided on the flyer.

 

“Ink and Clay, this is Naruto. How can I help you?” a professional sounding voice answered his call. The voice made Kankuro pause for a moment as a memory niggled at him, which he quickly threw off.

 

“Yeah, hi. My name is Kankuro and I was hoping could commission you for a project for someone,” he said, bringing his cigarette up to his mouth and taking a slow drag off of it. The sound of shuffling papers and the dull thump of a book being dropped onto something soft came over the line.

 

“Do you have time to meet today for a consultation? I’m going to need to ask some questions about the price and that’s done a whole lot easier face to face,” Naruto finally stated. Kankuro checked his watched and figured he would have plenty of time to meet this Naruto guy and then head home in time to meet Hinata for a night in to study for their upcoming tests.

 

“Yeah, I have time now,” Kankuro stated, tacking the flyer back up and strolling away from the message board.

 

“Wonderful. Do you know the small coffee place on the edge of the college campus?” Naruto asked.

 

“Yeah, I do. Want me to meet you there?” Kankuro returned, turning towards that end of the campus.

 

“That would be perfect. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. Go to the back booth, near the end of the counter,” Naruto instructed before yelping. “I’ll meet you there,” he promised before hanging up.

 

Kankuro snickered and slipped his phone back into his back pocket, continuing to stroll towards the café. He allowed his mind to wander towards the memory finally, a picture of sultry blue eyes and soft blond hair flashing through his mental eye.

 

“Could be him,” Kankuro mused, eyes blinking as a slow smile spread over his lips. “Be interesting to see if it’s him or not. Who would have thought he would actually be good enough to have a mini business all of his own.”

 

Stepping into the café, he headed towards the booth, sliding into the side that allowed him to watch the front door and ordered a coke along with some mozzarella sticks from the waitress that came up to him.

 

As his order was placed down before him, a familiar blue eyed blond walked in. He was wearing his usual paint and bleached streaked jeans that hung loose on his hips and legs, and a shirt that looked as if it had seen better days. Blue eyes looked tired and blond hair was looking a bit on the limp side, a bit of clay dust clinging to a lock or two.

 

All around, Naruto Uzumaki looked bed raggled and tired.

 

Kankuro waved a hand at the younger man, getting a nod and a tired smile from Naruto. As he walked over, the large man sat back and ate a mozzarella stick, watching the lanky body move. He had to admit that despite the baggy clothes that Naruto wore, he was still good looking. His eyes sparkled, even when tired, and his hair fell around a sweetheart shaped face. Naruto’s skin was lightly tanned and Kankuro knew for a fact that it was the same color all over, having gotten the information from his younger brother.

 

He had to wonder just why Naruto wore such clothing before shoving it aside with a mental reminder that he was currently dating Hinata. And he could not afford to think of anyone else while he was with her.

 

“Hello, Kankuro,” Naruto greeted. Sliding into the booth, he put a book bag down onto the table. “Can I get the same dish as him?” he asked the waitress. Getting a smile from her and a nod, he turned back to Kankuro and tilted his head.

 

“I thought I knew your voice,” Kankuro chuckled, popping another bite into his mouth. The waitress was quick to bring Naruto’s order over, putting down on the table before once more leaving. “My brother Gaara lived with you in the dorms his first semester right?”

 

“Yeah. I’m just glad that we’re able to move out when we finish our first semester,” Naruto snorted as he bit into a warm mozzarella stick. “Okay, so you wanted to commission something from me,” he said, getting down to business as he dug out a sketch book and some pencils.  “Got any ideas what you want?”

 

“It’s probably can’t be no more than 3 to 8 inches tall,” Kankuro said, Naruto jotting a note down in one corner. “I was thinking something with bamboo, a butterfly and maybe a dragonfly?” he suggested.

 

Naruto gazed at the paper for a few moments, the two eating in silence before finally putting pen to paper and starting to sketch.

 

“Three pieces of bamboo, each a different height,” he mused to himself, sketching that out with a smile. “Dragonfly on one, butterfly on the other with its wings half up.” Looking at the picture that was slowly forming, Kankuro’s eyebrows rose upwards at the simple rendering that was starting to become an elegant design with each swipe of the pencil.

 

“Wow,” he breathed, eyes shooting upwards to catch a small smile on Naruto’s lips.

 

“Maybe a rainbow dragonfly and a simple gold and green butterfly,” the younger male mused. “When will you need it done?”

 

“A month and a half?” Kankuro guessed and making sure to check his phone to confirm the date. “Yeah, a month and a half.”

 

“I should have it done and ready for you. I have your number so I’ll send you updates on it,” Naruto promised, Kankuro smiling in agreement. The younger male squashed the flare of lust as it rose up with a smile. “Shouldn’t cost much more than a couple hundred. Is that fine?”

 

“More than fine. A lot less than what I would have spent in some high class gallery,” Kankuro chuckled, tipping his soda in thanks.

 

“Mostly the clay type that I use and the labor takes’ up the money. But this time it’s going to cost a bit more because of the special glazes that I’m going to use on it instead,” Naruto explained, filling in the color on the picture.

 

“That’s fine as long as Hinata will like it,” Kankuro said, smiling when Naruto did.

 

“I’m sure that she will,” he promised, showing Kankuro the final sketch, various notes on color and style surrounding it already. Looking it over, the older man could see the finished product in his head, making him smile brightly and nod. Once he had signed the agreement, Naruto paid for his half of the bill, gathered his things and left.

 

Finishing his soda, Kankuro headed to his apartment, glad for the extra time to hop into the shower. He was unsurprised by the way Hinata joined him in the shower.

As they flopped onto the couch, spent and content, Kankuro frowned at the way the sex had been rather on the unsatisfying side. Something that didn’t happen often when he was with someone.

 

Shifting, he pulled Hinata close and shoved the thought of blond locks, blue eyes and a quick smile down. The fact that he was thinking about Naruto while he was with his girlfriend unnerved him, along with the fact that he could just imagine what was under those clothes.

 

“Kankuro, what are we going to do for my birthday?” Hinata coyly asked.

 

Kankuro chuckled and squeezed her around her waist. “You’ll find out,” he promised, once more pushing the thoughts of Naruto aside.

 

He really did not need those thoughts.

 


	2. The Artist and the Business Man 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and The Businessman  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Chapter: 2  
> Word count: 1,830  
> AN: Sorry about being late with this chapter you guys. Yesterday was not a happy day for me, but I’m doing better today. So here’s chapter 2. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smoothing his shirt down, Kankuro eyed himself before smirking happily to himself. He was wearing a dark peach shirt that showed off his toned upper body along with a pair of black slacks, his black shoes completing his outfit. His brown hair was artfully styled and the only jewelry he wore was his high school class ring and a watch. Grabbing his wallet, he checked to make sure that he had the needed ID’s, money, cards and the reservation information, and shoved it into a back pocket as Gaara held out his car keys for him.

 

“I take it you’ll be staying there tonight?” Gaara asked, his older brother sending his smirk at him.

 

“Yep. Don’t wait up for me. Don’t forget the trash and your room, man,” Kankuro said, Gaara giving him a look of pure murder. “The bargain was I buy the booze and snacks, you clean your room top to bottom, laundry and trash included. Your booze waits for you in the fridge.”

 

“I’ll do it, I’ll do it,” Gaara grumbled as Kanakuro left, checking the time. Seeing as it was just after three, he figured that he was on time. Slipping into his car, he started out of the driveway and down the road, gaze slipping to the package that sat on the passenger side seat, lips twitching at the thought of the statue.

 

It had turned out a whole lot better than anticipated, the finished project gleaming when in the light, and was worth the 326 dollars that it had cost him. The butterfly and dragonfly were both amazingly delicate yet conveyed a sense of strength much like his girlfriend. When he had picked it up, Naruto had been hard at work creating a series of statues based around bamboo, butterflies and dragonflies. The piece that he had commissioned was the first in the series, number zero.

 

Kankuro had no doubt that Hinata would be ecstatic about the gift.

 

Pulling up to the house that she shared with Sakura and Ino, he slipped out of the car and placed the bag of the gift onto the back seat of the car. Walking up the front porch stairs, he was unsurprised when the front door was opened by a smiling Hinata. Smiling in return, he pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” he greeted, getting a sweet smile from Hinata as the she spun, showing off the figure flattering, deep purple dress that brushed her knees.

 

“Daddy gave me a wonderful gift certificate to my favorite dress shop so I could buy this,” Hinata cooed, lavender eyes sparkling brightly.

 

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect,” Kankuro praised, helping her into the small jacket that went perfectly with the dress. “We are going to the Golden Dove. I have reserved a private booth for the both of us, along with a bottle of your favorite wine. After that is a surprise.”

 

“Oh, Kankuro, you listened,” he cooed, eyes sparkling brightly as they walked out to the car. Kankuro opened the door for her, allowing her to get into the car with no mishaps, before closing it for her. Walking around, he slipped in, noticing that Hinata had pulled a compact from an inner pocket and was checking her makeup. “At the least you are showing your true wealth.”

 

“Hinata, my love, just because I have money doesn’t mean I like flaunting it,” Kankuro stated, starting the car with a purr of the engine. “Gaara and I both have a set budget well under our allowances from the company so we can tuck cash away as an emergency fund. When I graduate, I’ll be taking over my position in the company full time, like our mother asked me to. We may also make extra money because we work, but we’re still smart about it.”

 

“I know, I know,” Hinata huffed, the closest she would ever get to an un-lady like snort. Shaking his head, Kankuro headed for the restaurant, enjoying the time with his girlfriend and denying the fact that despite how beautiful Hinata looked next to him, a Naruto with dried glaze on his arms and fingers, and clay spattered jeans was still hotter.

 

Kankuro had never denied the fact that he would happily fuck anything human shaped and with the proper equipment as long as they were legal. But he highly doubted that it was a good thing to be thinking about a guy who was younger than his girlfriend by a good 3 months and who he barely knew.

 

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Kankuro pulled up to the valet and reached back to grab the gift, getting out and walking around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Helping his girlfriend out of the car, he took the stub from the valet and walked her into the restaurant, pausing before the hostess.

 

“Two for Sabuku, private booth,” Kankuro said to the hostess who nodded and grabbed two menus.

 

“Your table and bottle of wine are ready,” she said softly, leading the way back to the booth. As the two sat down, she laid the menus down before leaving as their water came over and opened the bottle of wine. Pouring it, he left them to figure out what they wanted to start out with. He was soon back.

 

“I think I’ll start with their apple and tangerine salad,” Hinata said, looking over the entrees. “Is the salmon fresh?” she asked as their waiter came back up with their water.

 

“Very. Caught late last night and delivered this morning,” the waiter admitted, Kankuro humming lowly.

 

“Then I’ll have the grilled salmon, but instead of the broccoli, can I have the brown sugared carrots?” she asked, getting a nod. “And the rice is herb, rosemary, correct?” Another nod was her answer. “Perfect.”

 

“For me I’ll start with grilled bell peppers and sirloin slices,” Kankuro stated as he closed his menu. “For my main dish, I’ll have the steak, lightly seasoned, and with the buttered noodles and vegetable mix please.”

 

“I’ll be out with your beginning dishes soon,” the waiter stated and left with a quick smile. Hinata smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, Kankuro smiling at her over his wine glass.

 

“So when am I going to get my present?” she asked, eyeing the package that sat innocently on the table.

 

“During our main dishes, Hinata, like tradition,” Kankuro chuckled as he moved the bag farther out of her reach. He chuckled at the pouty look on her lips. “Soon. There’s another surprise for you, but that’s before dinner,” he promised as their appetizers were put down before them.

 

They settled in and started to eat the well made dishes, praising the chef. As soon as they had finished, the first meal settling, their dinners were placed before them, tantalizing their senses.

 

Another waiter came to their table with a vase full of flowers, making Hinata gasp in happiness at the sight of them. Playing a bit with the delicate flowers, she sat them aside and said, “Thank you, Kankuro. They’re perfect. Really.”

 

“I’m glad that you like them,” Kankuro chuckled, picking up his silverware. “Let’s eat and enjoy this,” he hummed.

 

“Yes, lets,” Hinata chirped, taking a bite of her carrots and humming happily at the taste. Kankuro started to eat his own food, the flavors dancing over his taste buds. Eventually, he pushed the bag over as he ate a bite of pasta and vegetables.

 

Hinata beamed and put her silverware down to gently open the bag. Once she had removed the delicate tissue paper, she reached in and pulled out the statue which was covered in more of the tissue paper and pulled it off. Carefully watching his girlfriends, Kankuro frowned at the blank look on her face, knowing what it meant oh to well.

 

“What’s this?” she asked carefully, turning it around in her hands.

 

“It’s a piece that I commissioned for you from the owner of Clay and Ink,” Kankuro stated, voice carefully neutral.

 

“It’s rather dull looking,” Hinata finally said, wrapping the statue back and placing it back way into the bag before pushing it away. “Why didn’t you just go to the gallery that I like?” she asked.

 

“First of all,” Kankuro drawled, wiping his mouth, “that gallery would break my monthly budget to buy something that would probably end up in your closet.” Pausing, he laced his fingers together and leant forward, eyes intent on her. “Along with the four other paintings.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hinata hissed. Kankuro casually leant back in his seat, coffee cup in hand.

 

“It means that piece is number zero of a set that will end up in the gallery on Berger Street and I didn’t have to pay nine hundred dollars for the damn thing,” he stated, pulling the bag towards him once more. “It also means that I’m not going to put up with your bullshit any more. I may be rich, but that does not mean that I’m a spoiled and pampered brat. No matter how cold your father may seem, at the least he still loves you and your sister, raising you right. My father saw us only as useful tools and made us work for everything that we got, which I can consider a good thing now.”

 

“You’re…calling me spoiled?” Hinata sputtered as Kankuro waved for the check.

 

“Yep. Because you are,” Kankuro growled as he laid out his card to let it be run. “And I’m tired of dealing with it. I know how the business world works and I know to have my fingers in several things at once. I have investment properties that are being rented for a pretty penny. I have stocks that I carefully monitor and I work to keep the family business growing while keeping to the quality service that we’re known for. What do you do?” he asked, taking his card when it was handed back, tucking it away.

 

Hinata opened her mouth before snapping it shut while Kankuro simply raised an eyebrow.

 

“Since I’ve been dating you, you’ve done nothing but shop and work on a rather frivolous degree, wasting your time and intelligence,” he stated before standing up, bag in hand. “Come with me. I’ll take you home. I hear a bar calling me so I can finally relax.” Standing Hinata stormed from the restaurant, Kankuro handing the flowers over to the hostess with a wan smile before following after.

 

In the car, they were silent, Kankuro enjoying the fact that he was free of a dying relationship finally. One that he had only really noticed dying when his mind had gotten stuck on pretty blue eyes that shined and blond hair that danced under lights.

 

 Once he had dropped her off, he found a small bar and found himself face to face with said blond as he served drinks to the customers at the bar.

 


	3. The Artist and the Business Man 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Businessman  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 3  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word count: 1,642  
> AN: Another chapter, another piece of fun. :3 Enjoy you guys.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“Kankuro, kinda surprising to see you here,” Naruto greeted as Kankuro sat down at the bar, arms coming to rest before him.

 

“Aren’t you rather young to be working in a bar?” Kankuro asked, Naruto shaking his head. 

 

“Nope. I just turned 19 so I can legally sell alcohol,” Naruto replied, resting his hands on the counter before him. “Now, what can I get for you?” he asked, worry already working through him at the sight of the older man.

 

“Scotch for the moment. Just a couple of glasses though and then a good beer if you don’t mind,” Kankuro stated, laying his credit card down and slipping it over to the other man. Naruto took the card and stuck it next to the register along with a piece of paper with the order on it.

 

Putting down a cup, he asked, “Want ice?” Popping a couple of cubes into the cup with the nod, he poured some of the scotch from an unlabeled bottle. “I thought that you were going to be your girlfriend tonight,” he said, starting to clean glasses in a small sink.

 

“I was, but apparently I don’t act rich enough for her. She called the statue plain looking,” Kankuro snorted, draining the scotch and letting Naruto pour a second glass for him. “So, I decided that I was tired of her spoiled attitude and dumped her. Which was a long time in coming actually.”

 

“That sucks, sort of,” Naruto snorted, shaking his head. “To be so petty as to be insulted or annoyed that you don’t act rich…She should be happy that she has money at all, especially in this economy.”

 

“You’d think, but Hinata is wasting her intelligence by going for a degree that won’t help her with her plans, so I’m not surprised,” Kankuro snorted. Naruto paused and looked at Kankuro with surprised eyes.

 

“Hinata Hyuuga?” he asked, the older man nodding his head with a smile that was bitter and hard. “Damn. I hate to add salt to the wound, but she keeps flirting with me, asking me out and shit. Told me she was fucking well single,” Naruto grunted, moving to draw a tankard of the better beers, putting it down before Kankuro and taking the scotch glass to clean out.

 

“I’m not surprised. She had a libido that I wasn’t always able to keep up with her, so her trying to land another person isn’t very surprising,” Kankuro snorted, shaking his head. 

 

“Unfortunately for her, I don’t do women, not after being fucked over so badly by my ex,” Naruto drawled, moving down the bar to refill another customer’s beer and to collect glasses. Kankuro watched the lean body move, finally allowing himself to enjoy the body that was on display before him.

 

Naruto had somehow tamed his hair to lay flat on his head, curling under as it framed his face. Three whisker marks sat on each cheek, adding something more to the lovely face while wide, gently slanting eyes sparkled with good natured mirth and knowledge. All around, as he had admitted before, Naruto was gorgeous, the perfect eye candy. 

 

Kankuro smirked and eyed the long line of Naruto’s body and settled in to enjoy his night at the bar, nursing his beers and ordering rather delicious food.

 

Naruto would often come around to talk with him between customers, helping him to forget about his disastrous date and the resulting break up. The beer left him buzzed and relaxed even as he checked his watch and groaned as the other customers shuffled out to catch their cabs.

 

“If you don’t mind waiting, I can give you a ride to your place,” Naruto offered as he put a cup of coffee down before Kankuro.

 

“My car is here. Don’t you live nearby?” Kankuro asked as he pulled out his phone to call his sister. He knew that Temari would be willing to pick him up, drive him and his car to a hotel, and drop him off.

 

“Yeah, thus the offer,” Naruto drawled, getting a smirk from the other. “I can drive you to your place and cab back home.”

 

“I can’t head home. I promised my younger brother that I would let him have the house for himself tonight,” Kankuro snorted, shaking his head.

 

“Then you can crash at my place. You’ve been there before and you can save some cask,” Naruto offered instead. Picking up the coffee and gazing at Naruto, Kankuro sipped at the hot liquid and thought about the offer.

 

“Alright, yeah, I can do that,” Kankuro grunted, handing over his keys. 

 

“Give me a minute to clock out and we’ll head out,” Naruto promised, heading into the back as the two waiters and the manager started to clean up. The younger male came back out with a smile on his lips and a bag in his hands. “Come on, Kankuro, show me your car and I can show you where you can crash.”

 

“Good thing I have things packed up for a supposedly romantic night,” Kankuro chuckled, draining his coffee before standing up. The two walked out of the bar, Naruto cocking an eyebrow at the functional, well maintained but still extravagant car the color of the night sky with a full moon. “Hope you have a parking spot for my baby.”

 

“Of course I do,” Naruto chuckled, shaking his head as they slid into the car. “Along with my apartment, I get two parking spots to use,” he continued, starting the car and pulling away from the bar. Kankuro gazed steadily at the younger male, feeling as if he should know the young artist from somewhere other than their business dealing and their school.

 

“You look a lot like Minato Namikaze,” he finally said, surprised when Naruto jerked and his sweet face pulled into a frown.

 

“If you think that, it’s probably because I’m his bastard child from a thing that he had with my mother before he married his trophy wife,” Naruto stated. “Not that he accepts me. Just ignores my very existence and did nothing when my mother got sick beyond sending a letter telling her not to expect anything from him.”

 

“What a fuckin’ douche,” Kankuro snorted, shaking his head as Naruto pulled into the garage and parking in his second spot next to a worn car.

 

“Come on. Coffee, water and a hot shower awaits you,” Naruto chuckled. The two got out of the car, Kankuro popping the trunk and grabbing the backpack contained within. Once the car was locked up, they headed to Naruto’s apartment, holing themselves up inside.

 

Once Kankuro had plugged in his phone, finding a few messages from Hinata waiting for him, which he ignored, he moved to the shower. As he washed of his night, Naruto started a pot of coffee and made some easy food that would help to sop up the last of the alcohol in Kankuro’s system. The older male came back out as the younger male was dishing out the food and pouring the two cups of coffee.

 

“I just realized that I’m going to have to deal with the ass on Thursday,” Kankuro grumped as he took the cup of coffee and a plate of food.

 

“Good luck. From what I’ve been told he’s a great business man, but a bit of an ass to certain people. And of course an outright bastard to his bastard,” Naruto drawled as they sat down. Kankuro noticed that the younger man had changed into a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Kankuro huffed, getting a smirk from Naruto as he shrugged. They settled in and ate, bantering back and forth as the younger male tried to stop himself from jumping the other man. After all, Kankuro had just broken up with his girlfriend only a few hours before. “I’m surprised that you’re not dating anyone,” the elder of the two finally commented as he took the dishes to the kitchen. The brilliant bright red blush that exploded over whiskered cheeks made him smile. 

 

Naruto idly played with his cup as he shrugged. “I like older guys but I’m a bit of a size brat to be honest.

 

“Like them huge or really small?” Kankuro asked, already sizing up his chance to get the blond into his bed. Hopefully more than once.

 

“Just over average, no less than 7 inches,” Naruto hummed as he stood up and walked to a shelf. One finger tapped at an obelisk that was about 8 inches long and somewhat thick, making Kankuro smirk and pour a fresh cup of coffee. “I’ve dated four different guys and only slept with three of them. Not to sound cliché or anything, but one was much too big for my comfort, one was rather small, almost to the point of not feeling it sometimes while one just ruined me. So, kinda size brat.”

 

“Not too bad compared to Hinata, or my sister. Temari just flat out gave up on finding a guy with a porn stars cock,” Kankuro snickered. 

 

“If she wants a good sized cock, Shikamaru goes both ways and is looking,” Naruto offered as he cocked a hip.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll have to tell my sister about him later today, or whenever I get home,” Kankuro hummed, blantently running his eyes over Naruto and getting another blush from the younger man. “For now, whatever shall we do?”

 

 

“I have an idea or two if you’re up for some fun,” Naruto offered, his eyes glinting as he waved a hand towards the hall that lead to his bedroom. “You look like you need some time to relax.”

 

 


	4. The Artist and the Business Man 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Businessman  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 4  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word count: 1,834  
> AN: Ahh, so finally, the first bit of smutty. *cackles* I hope that you guys enjoy this and the such. For now, I’m going to rest. *yawns*
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“Oh, damn, yeah,” Kankuro moaned, pressing up into the firm strokes that moved over his back. Naruto had gotten him to take off his shirt and lay down on the bed on his stomach. Once there, the other male had straddle his hips and poured warmed oil onto his back before he started to massage the tense muscles. The long fingers dug and pulled at his muscles, forcing the knots to let go, to unravel.

 

“Enjoying that huh?” Naruto chuckled as he worked his way lower, hitting a knot that unraveled quickly under his knowing fingers.

 

“Oh yeah. Working with all that clay has give you some rocking fingers,” Kankuro chucked as Naruto slid off of his back, smiling as the man flipped over.

 

Sitting next to him, Naruto wiped off his hands and eyed the strong body that was splayed out on his bed. Kankuro had tucked one hand under his head, long fingers idly playing with his rich brown hair as his other hand rested on his stomach. The big body was well muscled and made him wonder just how Kankuro would feel over him, taking him, making him scream.

 

Looking away, Naruto blushed heavily and missed the predatory look on the man’s face.

 

Reaching out, Kankuro yanked Naruto down to sprawl out over his body, and was rewarded with a loud squeal from the younger man. “Now that you’ve helped me relax, I should help you,” he growled, the sound lusty enough to send heat through Naruto’s body.

 

“And how are you going to help me?” Naruto asked, voice filled with anticipation as his body reacted to the hands that had started to creep up under his shirt.

 

“I have a good idea on how to help you,” Kankuro chuckled as he flipped them over. Kankuro settled between the long legs, Naruto pulling him down eagerly, throwing caution out of the window. He wanted what was being offered oh so willingly, even if it did end up being a one night stand. He would still enjoy every moment of it. “So willing? I rather like that,” the elder of the two purred as he pulled Naruto’s shirt off and tossed it to the side.

 

“Kankuro, I’ve wanted you since I first got a really good look at you and got to talk with you. This is just perfect,” Naruto said, smirking as he slid his hands down Kankuro’s chest as he rolled his hips upwards to rub their quickly hardening lengths together.

 

Growling, Kankuro clamped his hand down onto the sinful hips and leant forward, sealing their lips together in a deep kiss. Running his hands over Naruto’s lean chest, finding a nipple and teasing it for a moment, he noted that the reaction was nice but not one that he was hoping for. Mentally noting that his new bed partner may have unusual sweet spots, he pulled away and smirked at the happy, dazed look. Lowering his head as he stripped off Naruto’s pants, he worked to tease and look for the spots that got the sweetest sounds from his lover.

 

He found one just under Naruto’s left pec, near his back, that made the lean body arch upwards into his mouth, and another one that got him a writhing body of lust just under the indent of a belly button. Moving lower, completely missing the hard length that twitched against the lean stomach, Kankuro found a few more spots along the slim legs that he teased mercilessly, causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure.

 

Sitting back on his heels, cupping one ankle in his hand as his eyes ran up the long body, Kankuro smirked. Naruto was spread sprawled out before him almost as if he was a feast to be enjoyed, his skin flushed, darkening the natural tanned color of his skin. Kankuro leered and licked his lips before placing the leg down onto the bed after laying a kiss to the ankle bone. Standing up, he slid off his pants as Naruto sat up on his elbows to get a good look at Kankuro’s length for the first time.

 

Blue eyes darkened even more with lust and went half-lidded as Naruto purred in anticipation. Kankuro was just over his last lover’s length and just slightly wider, making him wonder just how good it would feel to have it in his body. Shifting, he reached out to his bedside table and started to dig around in it, pulling out the lube and condoms that he tended to keep around, dropping them onto the bed. Flopping back, he smirked as Kankuro crawled back onto the bed and over him.

 

“So ready,” Kankuro chuckled teasingly as he picked up the bottle of lube and shook it up with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Masturbation is a single guy’s best friend in this day and age,” Narotu moaned. “Need a lot of it apparently,” he said, watching as Kankuro poured some of the thick goo onto his fingers. Rubbing them together to warm the lubricant before lowering them, Kankuro teased the ring of muscles that he found. Naruto groaned and pushed his hips upwards into the touches, blue eyes slipping shut as he moaned, pleasure slinking through his body.

 

Smirking, he tested the ring until it loosened and relaxed under his touch before slipping a finger into the sweet body. The low groan he got was tinged with some pain as the muscles around his finger twitched and tightened.  Leaning forward, Kankuro pressed a gentle kiss to the heaving chest in comfort. He knew that the stretching was always a bit painful when it had been a long time for a guy between lovers and from what he knew about Naruto, he could guess that it had been a while since the last one.

 

“Calm down, Naruto, I got ya,” Kankuro rumbled as his lips slid up the long neck towards one ear. The full body shudder he got as his breath teased one ear made him smirk against it. Snaking his tongue out, he lapped at the shell as his finger slid out of Naruto’s body, taking the curve into his mouth as he rocked his finger back into the tight entrance. The moan and hands coming up to claw at his back was a wonderful surprise as he continued to open the lean body for him and tease the delicate ear.

 

Shifting on his knees, one hand planted on the bed to keep him balanced, Kankuro nibbled on the ear and slipped a second finger into the sweet entrance. Naruto arched up as pain and pleasure mixed and warred in his body, hands scrabbling for something to hold onto as he was lost in the sensations. The rumbling chuckle against his ear made him mewl and arch as the fingers in him stretched open his muscles.

 

Continuing to tease one ear or another, Naruto’s head tossed back as he moaned, teasing open his sweet lover, Kankuro growled, three fingers working back and forth in the slick hole. The writhing body created a fire that spread through his own body, the marks that Naruto dragged up with his nails adding a dash of pain that made the pleasure that much more.

 

Letting the ear go, Kankuro sat up on his knees, his eyes dark with lust. Naruto was once more sprawled out on the bed, legs spread, chest heaving and length twitching on his stomach. The sight made his own cock jump in need, beading at the tip as he pulled his fingers free of the grasping body.

 

“Kankuro,” the younger man whined, arching up as if to encourage the fingers to slide back in. To feel the honeyed warmth wrap around them once more.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Kankuro soothed, rubbing at the trembling thighs before picking up a condom from the pack. Tearing it open, he slid it down over his erection before adding some more lubrication to it. He mourned the fact that he wouldn’t be able to feel the sweet heat bare, but he didn’t know what would happen come the next morning.

 

Holding himself steady, Kankuro placed the tip to the stretched entrance as his dry hand smoothed up one long thigh, pressing it up and out. Naurto moaned once more, feeling the pressure as the head of Kankuro’s cock worked its way in, followed by the burn of being taken and filled in just the right way.

 

His eyes rolling back, Naruto growled and rocked his hips back as he wrapped his free leg around the other male’s waist. Kankuro chuckled and gave a tiny thrust, just enough to rock Naruto’s body and nudge his sweet spot. “Kankuro, fucking well move,” he growled, opening his eyes and glaring up at the other man. Or at the least trying to.

 

“Pushy, pushy,” Kankuro teased as he pulled out before thrusting forward hard enough to once more rock the long body upwards to the headboard. The yelp followed by a rich, low moan encouraged him to continue to thrust hard enough to fill the air with skin slapping on skin. Naruto was making sounds of pleasure that he hadn’t heard in so long, that he was using his large hand to squeeze down on his hip and using the leverage to drag the younger back into the hard thrusts.

 

Using the other hand that was still wet with lube, Kankuro wrapped his hand around Naruto’s leaking length, stroking in time with his thrusting. Naruto keened loudly, body bowing upwards and legs clamped tightly around his partner’s waist, and came, spilling over the other man’s hand and his stomach.

 

Growling, the large man grunted and thrust a few more times into the strangling heat, spilling his own climax into the condom. Falling forward onto the limp body under him, Kankuro panted in time with Naruto, both cooling down from the fun that they had just enjoyed. Sitting up again with a low moan, he pulled his length out of the twitching body, holding the base of the condom before removing it from his softened length.

 

Tying it off and tossing it into a small trash can, Kankuro put the box of condoms and the bottle of lubricant back into the drawer before flopping back onto the bed. Naruto hummed and moved to lay his head down on the solid chest, eyes closed. The older man chuckled again and buried his somewhat clean hand into soft blond hair, massaging at the locks until his partner was sleeping deeply with a smile on his lips.

 

Settling in, yanking a blanket that was laying over the headboard over them, Knakuro decided that thinking about what he wanted and how to get it was best for later that day. For the moment, he was content, completely sexually sated for the first time in a long time and had a warm body that was pressed firmly up against his own.

 

He fell into a deep sleep, nose buried in soft blond locks.

 


	5. The Artist and the Business Man 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Businessman  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Chapter: 5  
> Word count: 1,882  
> AN: Almost didn't post this today. Come next week I will hopefully be AT home which will be so very nice. Yes. So for now, enjoy this.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waking a few hours later to the scent of fresh coffee and the soft sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, Kankuro woke up and breathed in the lingering scent of sex, lust, and oddly enough, ink. Sitting up on his elbows, brown eyes looked down at the other side of the bed as he swept a hand over it. There was still some warmth to be found there, telling him that it hadn’t been very long since Naruto had gotten up.

 

Tossing the blankets aside, he smirked at the love bits and claw marks that he could see with a sense of smugness. After a short nap, they had gone at it again, Naruto showing a more aggressive side. They had cracked the wall behind the headboard, and probably cracked the frame of the bed to.

 

Shaking his head, he pulled on his night pants and padded into the kitchen where he found Naruto in his shirt from the day before, sleeves rolled up and flipping an omelet with what looked to be bell peppers, Colby jack cheese and chives onto a plate, bacon sitting on a rack in a cake pan. Two cups sat on a tray, along with a coffee carafe and a sugar dish, waiting for the food.

 

“I didn’t think you would be up yet,” Naruto greeted, looking over his shoulder as he placed the bacon onto the plates. “Grab the toast while you’re standing there?” he asked. 

 

Kankuro chuckled and nodded, grabbing the toast when it popped up. “Smells delicious,” he drawled as he spread the sweet butter that he found waiting onto the light brown toast.

 

“Thank you. My mom made sure that I could take care of myself in all aspects of my life. She picked it up when she got sick, mostly saving every bit of money we could and starting to make contacts with people for my business,” Naruto admitted as he placed the plates onto the tray. “It’s a warm afternoon, so I figured we could eat on my bedroom balcony.”

 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Kankuro replied, placing the toast on the places as he eyed the long legs. He idly noticed, feeling the smugness rise up again, that there were fresh bruises on the back of Naruto’s lower thighs.

 

He could remember quite vividly driving his cock into the lean body as Naruto demanded he give him more, his thighs held up and bruising. Kankuro’s cock twitched in interest at that particular memory. Naruto gave him another amused look as he picked up the tray.

 

“Come on, breakfast time. And I figured you didn’t have any classes today, so I turned your phone down,” he admitted.

 

Kankuro followed after, watching the pert ass swing. “Why?” The question was asked with nothing more than curiosity, knowing how annoying his phone could be.

 

Naruto blushed. “It woke me up and then went off again and again and again for the next two minutes as I tried to go back to sleep.” He shrugged. “So I got up, turned it down after checking out who kept calling. Since I wasn’t going back to bed, I took a hot shower, took an aspirin and made breakfast.”

 

“Sorry about making you need aspirin,” Kankuro rumbled as Naruto pulled open the curtains to the bay windows, balancing his tray easily.

 

“I’m not,” Naruto purred as Kankuro opened the doors to the balcony and let them out onto it.

 

“Well that’s good then.” Sitting in a padded chair, he watched as Naruto served up their breakfast. “Who called by the way?” he asked, taking the plate, cup of coffee and silverware offered him.

 

“Your phone show double H’s with GF,” Naruto replied as he took his own seat. Kankuro tilted his head and smirked at the sight of another set of bruises higher up on the long thighs.

 

“Hinata then. I’ll call her later, see what she wanted,” he drawled before digging into his breakfast. “How are the bruises?” Kankuro asked as he worked on eating a perfectly crispy piece of bacon.

 

“Fine. I have a thing for the rougher side of sex and ending up bruised and sore,” Naruto responded, eyes going glassy. “My first lover rarely did that, only a few times, but he tended to go for the softer sex. Soft is all well and good, but I like a bit of variety in my sex life.”

 

“I’m with ya,” Kankuro replied, eyes half lidded as he watched Naruto shake off the fuzz around his mind and got back to eating. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, his mind turning to his own sex life that he had enjoyed with Hinata. Now that he was looking back, he could see that their sex life had become rather boring just because they rarely went out of the foreplay-oral sex-foreplay-sex mix. And nothing would have gotten Hinata to suck on him without a condom between his dick and her mouth. 

 

But the night before, the sex had been explosive, leaving him relaxed for the first time in a long time. And while in the shower before round two had commenced, Naruto had gotten down on his knees and sucked his cock down. The mewl of pleasure when he had come, Naruto swallowing happily, had sent heat shooting back to his length. They had landed back in bed with Naruto riding him before landing on his back as Knakuro had taken control once more.

 

“Deep thoughts or smutty thoughts?” Naruto suddenly asked as Kankuro sat back, holding his cup of coffee in hand.

 

“A mix of both.” He raised his cup with a smirk. “Mostly about the night before.” Kankuro chuckled at the blush that spread over Naruto’s cheeks. 

 

“Such a pervert,” the younger male huffed before shoving a bite of toast into his mouth. After he swallowed, he asked “How’s the food?”

 

“Wonderful. A lot better than what me or my brother could make,” Kankuro admitted as he went back to what was left of his food. 

 

“Who’s your brother?” came the curiosity filled question.

 

“Gaara.”

  
“Aw, man,” Naruto whined, shaking his head as he dropped his silverware down onto his empty plate.

 

“What?” Kankuro queried as he looked up from his own plate, shoving the last bite of omelet into his mouth.

 

“I know him. He hangs out with Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. All three of them have tried very hard to make my life a living hell since I came back from dealing with my mother’s estate,” Naruto admitted after gazing at the older man for a long moment.

 

“I’ve heard about you before, but I never could get what happened between you three out of him,” Kankuro replied. Naruto blushed and played with a bit of his hair.

 

“Our fights, if we’re not pulled apart, tend to get physically violent, especially since I don’t let people just beat on me,” he said. 

 

Kankuro chuckled. “That’s good. Gaara deserves to have his ass handed to him whenever possible. It keeps him sharp,” he said, winking at the man.

 

“At least you’re not too pissed off about it. I’ve met Uchiha’s older brother, Itachi. Apparently he did not like the fact that I gave his precious baby brother a black eye,” Naruto admitted sheepishly. Kankuro blinked several times before bursting into laughter as Naruto smiled and shook his head.

 

Once his laughter had died down, Kankuro took a long sip of his coffee and stared at Naruto as the younger male grabbed their plates and placed them onto the tray. “Would you be into dating me?” he asked finally. Naruto blinked several times as he froze at the question.

 

“Well, that is…” Naruto stuttered as a flush spread over his cheeks. “Yeah, sure,” he finally squeaked, Kankuro smirking at him in pleasure.

 

“Wonderful. You free tomorrow night?” he asked, Naruto smiling shyly and nodding. “How about tomorrow about 4 I pick you up and we do the whole diner and a movie thing? I know we’re doing this a bit backwards, but I can tell ya, I have never used someone as a rebound and I’m not about to start now. My relationship with Hinata was dead long before broke up last night.”

 

“I figured that from what I have heard about you around the campus,” Naruto assured the other man. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against the others before pulling back with a smile. “Though I do have to say I do have homework that must be done and if you stay here for much longer I’m liable to pounce on you.”

 

“To true. That’s my thought at least,” Kankuro chuckled as he slipped a hand up Naruto’s thigh, getting a sweet laugh from his new boyfriend.

 

“Behave now and get dressed. If you do, I’ll send you off with a happy memory,” Naruto promised as he carried the tray out of the bedroom, hips swinging. 

 

Kankuro watched with a half smirk, half leer on his face as he planned on what he would do their next night together.

 

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and stood to get dressed. Packing his clothes from the day before, minus his shirt seeing as Naruto was still wearing it, he pulled on his new pants and shirt that he had packed for what would have been his day with Hinata. Once his charger had been packed away to, he grabbed the rest of his stuff from the living room as Naruto put something or another into a large paper bag.

 

“What’s that?” Kankuro asked as he walked up behind his brand new lover and laid a kiss onto the tanned neck.

 

“Enchiladas, lasagna and cheese stuffed hamburgers that you’ll need to actually cook tonight. I figured I could get rid of some leftovers and actually feed you at the same time,” Naruto admitted.

 

Chuckling once more, Kankuro stole one last kiss, ending up pressing Naruto against the counter, before leaving as he listened to the multitude of messages from Hinata as he drove home. When he finally walked into the house, smug smile firmly planted on his lips, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke all looked up at him.

 

“Get lucky with Hinata?” Gaara asked with a semi-curious expression on his face. Neji pulled a face at that question.

 

“No. We broke up due to her inability to be mature about her future, her lack of ability to realize that the real world sucks and it requires her to work to keep making all of that lovely money,” Kankuro drawled as he moved to the kitchen to put up most of the food and to cook the hamburgers. “Met someone though at the bar and got laid in ways that I forgot even existed.”

 

“How was she?” Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow as he rested an arm on the back of the couch, staring at Kankuro over his shoulder. 

 

“He,” Kankuro drawled, stressing the word, “is a little ball of spitfire. Scratched up my back to hell.”

 

The three friends exchanged surprised looks before smirking at the older man.

 


	6. The Artist and the Business Man 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Businessman  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Part: 6  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,437  
> An: Yeah, I know, I’m late. I’m still decompressing people. So yeah. Enjoy this. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Wincing as he parked in Kankuro’s garage, Naruto sighed and closed the door behind him once he had turned his car off, feeling his bruises protest as he sagged back into his seat. He had gotten into another fist fight with Neji, Sasuke and Gaara, leaving all of them in pain and bruised up, Naruto leaving with more than they had.

 

Sighing, he got out of his car and grabbed his bag as he tried not to wince and flinch with each movement.

 

Kankuro and he had been dating and screwing for the past month, growing closer as the winter semester started to come closer to finishing. Naruto had been able to avoid Gaara and Kankuro had agreed with the plan since he wanted to keep his lover all to himself. It had worked very well for both of them and their relationship had bloomed, despite Hinata trying to get the business major back.

 

Closing his car door with a thunk, he limped into the house, using the key that had come with the garage door opener to get in. As he shut the door behind him, Naruto called out, “Kankuro? Do you have a first aid kit?”

“Yeah, I do,” Kankuro called from the laundry room as he started the dryer. Grabbing the first aid kit, he walked into the kitchen, finding Naruto in a pair of loose jeans that were splattered  with paint and clay, and an old shirt that was equally splattered, and dabbing at his split lip with a wet paper towel. “What the hell happened to you?”

 

“I ran into your brother and his dick friends again and ended up in a lot of pain. Though they are hurting to,” Naruto replied, giving his lover a wincing smile.

 

“Wanna tell me all about where you’re hurting?” Kankuro asked as he opened the first aid kit. Picking out an alcohol pad, he ripped it open and tilted Naruto’s face up to his own.

 

“I’m gonna be bruised for days. Not gonna be able to have our usually acrobatic sex for a few days,” Naruto chuckled, hissing as Kankuro gently  dabbed at the cut.

 

“Man, I’m going to have to talk about this with my brother soon. Can’t have you in pain on me,” Kankuro teased, getting Naruto to laugh before groaning in pain. “How about I give you some pain killers, feed you something and then we go take a long soaking bath?”

 

“It sounds good to me,” Naruto chuckled, allowing Kankuro to tend to his knuckles and a few other cuts. Taking some aspirin, they ate some homemade soup and fresh bread as they watched a made-for-TV movie and moved to the large bathroom that was connected to Kankuro’s bedroom.

 

“Undress while the bath fills. I’m going to get some stuff that will help,” Kankuro said, tapping his lover’s nose as the tub filled. Naruto chuckled as he left, pulling off his shirt very slowly, the pain not bothering him as much as it should have.

 

“Thank you, God, for pain killers,” Naruto groaned as he dropped his shirt onto the sink counter. Yanking off his socks, he was unbuttoning his jeans as Kankuro walked back into the bathroom already shirtless.

 

“Delightful coloring there, Naruto,” he said, eyeing the bruises that were already coming up in a variety of purples, blacks, yellows and greens.

 

“Oh yes, absolutely lovely,” Naruto snorted in return as he dropped his pants and kicked them aside. “Is that the stuff?” he asked, pointing to the bottle in his hands.

 

“Yeah. We add it to the water. It’s safe to soak in and even have sex in,” Kankuro said, waving the bottle.

 

“Which is probably good for the both of us,” Naruto said, shaking his head as he turned off the water. “Get undressed, big boy.”

 

Smirking, Kankuro shook his head as he pulled off his pants, adding his jeans to Naruto’s and shoving off his boxers before he went still and eyed the lean body that was slipping into the water. “Did you not wear boxers today?” he asked.

 

Naruto flushed lightly. “They’re all dirty and I haven’t had any real time to go to the laundry mat with the mid-terms happening in a week,” he admitted.

 

“Next time you come over, bring your stuff,” Kankuro told him before adding some of the bruise liquid to the water.

 

“Yes, Kankuro,” Naruto hummed, swirling the water around, Kankuro slipping in behind him. The larger male pulled him back as he sighed feeling even more of the pain start to disappear.

 

“Feelin’ better?” Kankuro asked, his hands sliding over Naruto’s body to spread the water over Naruto’s bruises.

 

“Much. My bruises aren’t hurting and look older then they are already,” Naruto replied as he looked down at them. “I usually heal quickly but this is speeding things up even more,” he mused, settling back into his lover’s chest once more. “Where does Gaara get it?” he asked.

 

“How did you know it was Gaara’s?” Kankuro asked, squeezing lean hips. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him. “Right, not in my bathroom.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Right. Anyways, he gets it from that one sports store in the mall. The line also has some really nice muscle cream that would work for your wrists and back after you  worked on your projects,” Kankuro drawled, brushing his lips over a dry patch of skin.

 

“You’ll have to take me there soon,” Naruto moaned, Kankuro’s hands starting to move, stroking and teasing instead smoothing and soothing. His length started to harden with each sweep of the hands and wave of water, his body responding easily to the touches.

 

“I will,” Kankuro chuckled as he reached lower to slid his hand between long legs, sliding Naruto up a bit so he could tease the twitching hole with his fingers. Naruto moaned and lifted his hips up into the touch, his head falling back onto his lover’s shoulder.

 

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease,” Naruto drawled, wiggling his hips as a finger worked its way into his body. Moaning, he melted under the slow strokes in and out of his entrance, rolling his hips up into the other’s hand.

 

Kankuro hummed as he smirked against Naruto’s neck. “I know I am a tease but you love it so very much, don’t you?” he asked as a second finger slowly worked its way into the opening body.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Naruto moaned. He was worked open, long fingers spreading in him,  convincing his muscles to loosen and become ready to take the other into his body once more. They moved together smoothly, Naruto pulling the fingers free of his body so he could turn around and wrap his arms around his lover’s neck as the fingers found their way back into his body. They came together in a deep, needy kiss.

 

Naruto moaned into the kiss as the larger man lifted him up and turned them around. With his back pressed against the wall, hips pulled forward so Kankuro could have easy access to his hole, he clung to the larger body. With a bit of maneuvering Kankuro was sliding up into his lover’s body, both of the gasping as Naruto shuddered and clawed at the others back.

 

After a moment, the larger man started to rock in and out of the sweetly tight body, moaning with each rock up and in. Naruto was panting and moaning as he clung to Kankuro’s shoulders, legs locked tight around his waist and his head tossed back, cock rubbing between their bodies. Kankuro had his face buried in the arched neck, his hands clamped down onto lean hips, pulling his lover down onto his driving dick, shoving Naruto back into the wall as he growled.

 

“Kankuro, do you have my…” Gaara trailed off as he walked into his older brother’s bathroom, coming to a complete stop. To see Naruto bowing into his brother with a loud moan as he jerked and twitched made his blood heat in a very surprising way. His brother growled lowly as he thrust upwards a couple more times into, what Gaara could only guess, a body that was a vice before the two lovers went limp.

 

Kankuro sank back onto his heels, Naruto lying limply against the wall, and turned to the statue like Gaara. “Out,” he rumbled dangerously. “Get a drink. We’ll be out soon,” he continued. Gaara nodded frantically and left as Naruto roused from his blessed out state long enough to start blushing.

 

“Not exactly the way I wanted your brother to find out,” he said, making Kankuro laugh as he pulled out of him.

 


	7. The Artist and the Business Man 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Business man  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Part: 7  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word Count:  
> An: Ahh…almost forgot about this chapter. *blushes* *chuckles* So enjoy you guys. Really. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Sitting on the couch, head tipped back and an arm thrown over his eyes, Gaara swirled the cup of spiced rum that he had around, the ice clinking against the side of the glass. It took Kankuro and Naruto about 10 minutes to come out of his bathroom, the younger male blushing lightly as he pulled the shirt collar of Kankuro’s shirt up his shoulder.

 

“So…this is the spitfire that you got lucky with the night you broke up with Hinata?” Gaara asked, voice cracking as he remembered how good looking Naruto had been with pleasure written over his face and body. It had really opened his eyes to just how good looking his fellow student was under his usually baggy clothes.

 

“You really called me a spitfire?” Naruto asked as he headed into the kitchen. Gaara noted that he moved like he had been there before and was welcomed often.

 

“Yeah, I did. You had just fucked me out of the start of a hard depression, fed me and we had agreed to start a new relationship,” Kankuro called out. “Grab me a water would you?”

 

“I am,” Naruto called back. Gaara lifted his head and stared at Kankuro with amazed green eyes.

 

“How often has he been here?” he asked, voice going a few octaves higher.

 

“As often as we can get together, Gaara,” Kankuro replied, leering at Naruto as he came back in, eyeing the long, bare legs. “Any time I know you’re going to be staying out late or not coming home over night mostly.”

 

“Which is, quite surprisingly, often,” Naruto said, handing over Kankuro’s water and taking a seat next to him. He had another bottle of water and a box of ranch flavored cracker things, which he then popped open and pulled one out.

 

“So that’s why you have those boxes,” Gaara grunted. Naruto flushed as he swallowed his bite.

 

“Kankuro here found out about my serious enjoyment of certain crackers, so he surprised me with them one day,” Naruto said, giving Kankuro a caring look. Gaara drained his glass before eyeing the box.

 

“You wanna share?” he asked. Naruto lent forward in his seat and offered the box to him. Reaching in, the youngest sibling pulled out a few and they sat back in their seats again.

 

“Fuck, man,” Gaara groaned, shaking his head. “Why aren’t you freaking out or trying to kick my ass?”

 

“Gaara, I never really hated you, ever,” Naruto told him, pointing a cracker at him. “I hated the fact that you three became asses when I came back from my time with my grandparents. I was gone for a scant year to close my mother’s estate and when I come back you start sneering at me.”

 

“Damn it,” Gaara groaned, rubbing at his face. “I had wondered why you had told us it was family shit. I thought that your mom had died way before that. On top of that…well there was this whole scandal where some guy was claiming to be Mayor Minato's love child, trying to  ruin him or get money from him. I suppose that we all jumped to the conclusion that it was you, or at least Uchiha’s parents did anyways.”

 

“Nope. I was selling the house, closing various accounts and paying off bills as I finished my junior year at home under Tsunade’s careful eye. That guy was proven to be a fraud and ended up with a massive fine and three years in jail,” Naruto snorted, Kankuro just sat back and watched them interact with careful eyes, ready to jump in at any time. “So why didn’t you guys just ask me what was going on?”

 

“Because we’re a bunch of idiots mostly, but also pressure from above. Sasuke’s father and Neji’s uncle were pressing them to disassociate from you and with me if I continued to hang out with you,” Gaara admitted. Standing up, he walked over to the usually locked liquor cabinet and pulled out a can of coke, pouring it into a larger cup before adding a splash of rum.

 

“So in order to do what…?” Naruto asked, watching the red head flop back down onto the couch.

 

“In order to keep my future contacts for when I take my place fully, I did a seriously fucked up move and ditched you,” Gaara grunted.

 

“You did a stupid thing there, Gaara,” Kankuro drawled as he pulled his lover into his lap, Naruto eating another one of his crackers.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know,” Gaara sighed. “So the last two years has been a serious fuck up.”

 

Yep,” Naruto chirped, smirking at the other man. “As it is, I am Minato’s love child, but I don’t’ want anything to do with him. The ass told my mom not to try to get anything from him when she had gotten sick. I could care less about him. I have a bit left over from my mother’s estate as it is and I make some good cash off of my art and part time job.”

 

“You said your godmother was Tsunade, right?” Kankuro asked, Naruto nodding.

 

“Yep, she is. She knew both my mother and Minato, and agreed to being my godmother when my mom asked.” Popping another cracker into his mouth, he shrugged. “She really doesn’t help me beyond renting me my apartment for a pretty good price,” he said around his cracker.

 

“Huh,” Gaara grunted before shaking his head with a smirk dancing on his lips. “I’m going to have Sasuke come pick my ass up for the night so I can stay away from you two sex bunnies.”

 

“Sex bunny? When have I ever been a furry creature like a rabbit?” Naruto asked, wrinkling his nose as Kankuro chuckled.

 

“I don’t think I have ta tell ya to keep this quiet right?” Kankuro asked his brother. Gaara snorted as he pulled out his cell to text Sasuke.

 

“I really don’t need to be called a gold digger,” Naruto muttered, Kankuro hugging him close.

 

“Don’t worry, Naruto, I have no desire to tell them that my brother is fucking you. If anything, I would want them to be as traumatized as I am,” Gaara grunted as he sent off his text.

 

“Gee, thanks,” Naruto growled, pouting as he used his lover as a pillow to rest on. Kankuro just smiled indulgently, more than happy to allow it to happen, helping to hide his rapidly rising problem.

 

“When will he be here?” he asked when Gaara’s phone went off.

 

“In about ten minutes. Enough time for me to pack a fresh bag,” was the reply as he stood up. Gaara walked out of the living room and headed for his bedroom. Packing everything that he would need, he grabbed his school bag to and walked out to the living room once more. He came to a stop at finding Naruto straddling Kankuro’s lap, the two engaged in a slow, deep kiss. “If you can pry apart for ten seconds, I can tell you goodbye.”

 

Naruto puled away and turned to Gaara with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Not a problem. Sasuke and Neji should be here soon to pick me up,” Gaara said as he slung his duffle bag over one shoulder.

 

“Why is Neji coming?” Kankuro asked as he stared at his brother in some curiosity.

 

“He’s hiding from Hinata. She’s taken to coming around and bugging him every chance she can about talking to you since he and I are friends,” Gaara replied. “She thinks that it should give him some pull with you or something.”

 

“I really do need to talk with her,” Kankuro said, shaking his head before leering and suddenly flopping Naruto back onto the couch, getting a squeal that covered the sound of the front door opening. Neji and Sasuke found Kankuro leaning over a laughing, half dressed Naruto, a large hand sliding up his toned thigh.

 

“Well, now they know,” Gaara snorted. Naruto arched his head back to blink at the three that stood there, uncaring that his legs were hitched around the smirking Kankuro’s waist.

 

“I thought that you were going to meet them outside, Gaara,” he finally said.

 

“I was. Listen, Naruto, I’m gonna tell them what you told me, yeah?” Gaara asked, Naruto blinking a few more times.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Naruto replied, squeaking loudly when Kankuro’s hand slipped down to grope his ass. “Go for it,” he continued with a laugh as he started to wiggle under his lover, his own hands tugging at the man’s shirt. “Just get lost.”

 

“Alright, we’re out of here,” Gaara said, quickly shoving Neji and Sasuke out of the house, green eyes avoiding looking at them. “I saw them fuckin’ once, I really don’t want to see it again.”

 

“You walked in on them?” Neji asked as the door closed behind them and they walked to Sasuke’s car.

 

“Yeah. Apparently they’ve been fuckin’ and datin’ ever since he and Hinata broke up,” Gaara said, opening the back door and tossing his stuff into the back.

 

“What is he?” A gold digger on top of a fucking bastard child?” Neji growled. Before he could stalk up to the house, Gaara grabbed his arm and shoved him into the car.

 

“No, he’s not a damn gold digger. Let me tell you what he told me,” Gaara said as he slid into the car with Sasuke.

 


	8. The Artist and the Business Man 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Business Man  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Part: 8  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,446  
> AN: Stick a fork in me and call me done. Cause I am. I’m tired. I’m out of it and there’s not frickin’ hot water for a shower! *cries* Anyways, chapter 8. After this one, only 3 more to go. Hurrah.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the blond head that was bent over several books about art history, taking notes on a yellow legal pad with his bottom lip caught between white teeth, Neji shifted on his feet. He was haunted by the memories of bright smiles that had once been aimed at him when they were younger, and the hurt looks of bitter betrayal, both of which had disappeared over their college careers. And so to know he had caused both, one for good reasons and the other for idiotic reasons, haunted him.  
  
Especially after what Gaara had told him had happened during the time that Naruto was gone.  
  
Running a hand through his long hair, he finally walked up to Naruto’s desk, sitting down into a chair as icy blue eyes looked up at him before turning his eyes back down again. The two sat in silence, Neji trying to figure out just what to say as Naruto tried to ignore him, not succeeding very well.  
  
“What do you want, Hyuuga?” Naruto finally asked, sounding upset about his research time being interrupted.  
  
“Why didn’t you ever tell us what was going on?” Neji finally asked, Naruto looked up, gazing at him for a moment before sighing and sitting back in his chair, his pen dropping down onto his legal pad.  
  
“How about you call Uchiha and Gaara, and have them come over so I can do this in one full sweep and not have to go over this two more times,” Naruto stated, tapping a finger on the desk. Neji nodded and pulled out his phone, making the calls and getting his friends to come to the library. As soon as Sasuke and Gaara had taken their own seats, he said, “Hyuuga here asked me something and I wanted to get all of the questions out of the way. So go ahead, Hyuuga, ask me again.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us what had happened?” Neji asked as Naruto gave him a level look.  
  
“When did you ever give me a chance to? I tried to call you while I was gone since I had to leave so suddenly but by then you guys weren’t talking with me,” Naruto said, still looking at Neji with cool eyes. “When I came back from dealing with my mother’s estate and her funeral, I was sneered at and called a bastard child, not to mention a gold digger. I learned really fast to just outright avoid you three so I didn’t have to deal with the insults, and later, the physical attacks.”  
  
“Fuck,” Gaara groaned, rubbing at his face. “I told you two that your families liked to jump to to conclusions. Not that I’m any better going along with you guys.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms. “Why did it take so long for you to come back?”  
  
“Probate, actually. I had to wait, at first, for a month until I turned 16 and then another seven for her will to go through,” Naruto stated. “My mom had been saving up money where ever she could and bought some life insurance before she got sick. The money she had saved up and the life insurance covered what her medical insurance didn’t. It did leave me enough to set up in apartment rented to me by Tsunade and to buy a car so I could get around.”  
  
“And you work in a bar now, and create things that are sold in galleries now,” Gaara drawled.  
  
Naruto’s smile was light teasing. “Now. I used to work in a craft store but the bar has a better schedule for me. That’s how I met Kankuro actually. He commissioned something for Hinata.”  
  
“Why haven’t you gone to Minato? Don’t have the proof that you’re his bastard child?” Sasuke sneered.  
  
Naruto pinned him with a dark look as he said, “The so called Mayor didn’t believe that I was his child when I was born, so he had us take blood tests. So yes, I have the six blood tests that state that I am his child. I do not go to him because when my mother got sick, he sent a letter that said he would never help the slut that seduced him.” His smile was bitter. “I think that it was his personal slut who had sent it really, but he sure as hell didn’t stop her from doing so.”  
  
Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke all stared at the man who had at one time been their friend as he played with his pen. Now that they could really think about it, while they had been friends with the young Naruto, they hadn’t ever been over to his house during those last few months, always getting this reason or that reason. And when rumors of someone trying to claim status as Minato’s bastard child had started, Naruto had disappeared.  
  
And they hadn’t let him explain.  
  
“Now I know why Itachi has started to swear at us, not to mention at Minato,” Sasuke grunted, drawing everyone’s gaze.  
  
“Yeah, he picked up my number one day and actually spoke with me after he got me to answer his calls. He got the story and he’s been pretty cool with me for the last few months,” Naurto snorted, shrugging one shoulder. “His lover is actually my boss. Kisame is a really cool guy and a really neat boss, allowing me to make my own hours.”  
  
“So you got real lucky with that,” Neji sighed, rubbing at his bottom lip, eyes staring at Naruto as the younger male started to gather up his books and put away his legal pads and pens. “It seems as if Gaara and Itachi were both right when they said that we were idiots,” he continued. Naruto snorted lightly.  
  
“Should have listened to them, but you didn’t wanna,” Naruto sang as he stood up and grabbed the pile of books. The three friends were quick to follow after him. They waited until after he had checked out his books, shoving them into his bag, and left before continuing the conversation.  
  
“Why did you start fucking Kankuro?” Neji asked, Gaara making a noise of disgust before smacking his friends arm.  
  
“I don’t need to remember that fact, thank you,” he hissed. Neji shrugged as he rubbed at his arm.  
  
“It was actually a whim. I had only met him a few times before you guys had told me to fuck off so when I met him to speak about a commission, it was a bit odd for me but still a paying job. When he came into the bar after his disaster date with Hinata, we got to talking,” he said, heading for his car and unlocking it. “He stayed until the bar closed so I offered to take him home but he said that he wanted to let you guys have the house to yourselves. So I took him him home and things progressed from there.”  
  
“How did you know you’re not just a rebound?” Sasuke snarled. Naruto chuckled as he tossed his bag into the backseat.  
  
“Because Kankuro doesn’t do rebounds. He and Hinata started dating right after his relationship before her ended,” Naruto told him, shrugging one shoulder again. “And I can tell you now, I’ve dated before actually losing my virginity, and I do mean actually dating someone rather nice,” he continued. Slipping into the car, he waved at them before shutting the door and starting it, pulling out of the spot.  
  
“Why did we not know that he had been fucking around?” Neji asked lowly as they watched Naruto’s car disappear down the street.  
  
“Because we were busy trying to make his life miserable, that’s why,” Gaara replied before he turned on his heel and stalked to his car. “Now you two call tell your family that Naruto wants nothing to do with Minato and thinks he’s a bastard while he thinks Minato’s wife is a slut,” he growled.  
  
“Oh goody, such fun,” Sasuke moaned. “On top of that, I get to tell them just who Naruto’s godmother and godfather are, especially since dad wants to do business with Tsunade.”  
  
“Good luck. My uncle hates being proven wrong about someone,” Neji snorted as he slipped into the back seat, Sasuke getting into the passenger seat. Gaara grunted and got into the passenger seat.  
  
“Hey, sometimes when you jump to conclusions, it comes back and bites you hard in the ass. As it is, you can come over after you tell them. Kankuro is staying at Naruto’s place tonight,” Gaara stated as he pulled out of the parking spot and turning towards Neji’s home, the two agreeing to stay.

 


	9. The Artist and the Business Man 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Business Man  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Part: 9  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word count: 1,700  
> AN: Spaced on posting this.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the man who had dared to just walk into his apartment, Naruto fiddled with his coffee maker as Minato watched him with blue eyes colored softer than his own. His supposed biological father looked a lot like him, all tan and blond and blue, but his eyes were narrower and his coloring all over softer with age. He was also much bigger than he was, more of a football player’s build than Naruto’s own slimmer swimmer’s build.  
  
“You look a lot like your mother,” Minato finally said, breaking the silence around them. Naruto turned to look down at the coffee pot as it started to perk.  
  
“So I’ve been told by others,” he replied, pulling down two mugs and finding where his lover had put the sugar that morning. “Damn, he is cute when half awake,” Naruto quietly chuckled to himself as he found it in the bread box. Kankuro wasn’t always a morning person, so he had gotten used to finding his coffee and sugar in odd places.  
  
“Who is cute?” Minato asked, eyebrow raising upwards. Naruto didn’t answer right away as he poured the coffee, and gathered the cups and sugar before walking over to the other man. Minato picked up a spoon that he had been handed and took his cup with a nod.  
  
“My boyfriend. I don’t know why in the hell I’m telling you but I am,” Naruto said, sitting down and sweetening his coffee with some of the sugar. “After all you never once showed any type of interest in me, not once. For that matter, you let your trophy bitch send a letter that told my mother to not look for any help from you when she got sick,” he continued. He hadn’t said the words with any real emotion and he felt nothing as he watched Minato flinch.  
  
“I hadn’t know that she had sent the letter until I had called your mother to find out why she had applied for extended sick leave,” Minato admitted, back stiffening at the dark look.  
  
“And yet, you did nothing to help her out during the entire time she was in treatment,” Naruto stated. “While she was sick, I took over our finances and all the wonderful little things, like shopping. Not once did I see any deposits into her account that wasn’t supposed to go in or anything that was to go out. Oh yes, Minato, you did nothing and I well know it,” he chuckled darkly. Minato cleared his throat as he shifted in his place.  
  
“Naruto, you must understand that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, even more so now than back then,” Minato said as he lent forward, placing his elbows onto his knees and locking eyes with his biological child. “My wife had me by the balls, threatening to tell every single detail of my affair with Kushina and I could not let that happen.”  
  
“So you kept your mouth shut and played a good little boy as my mother stressed and worried about me working on top of school. Not to mention the worry about how we could afford some of her treatments that weren’t covered by the insurance company,” Naruto said before snorting. “Do you know why I never filed for back child support from you? Or why mom never once tried?”  
  
“I have no idea why,” Minato said, trying to keep his anger under control. He could understand why Naruto was so pissed off, but it was still hard not to just snarl at the young man.  
  
“She never did it because she cared for you all the way up to the day that she died and I never did it because that would mean having to drag you to court, more blood tests, lawyers and a slew of other things. Really, it wasn’t worth my financial time,” Naruto told him as he sat back and crossed his legs.   
  
“I see,” Minato said, taking a sip of his coffee, the two staring at each as Naruto tried hard not to let loose with all of the words that had built up with the words that had come from Minato or his wife. They both barely heard the door open and close before Kankuro walked into the living room, coming to a stop just inside of the main doorway.  
  
“I didn’t know that you had companion, otherwise I would have ordered lunch to go to my house,” Kankuro said, placing his briefcase down to the side as his lover turned his head up to him.  
  
Naruto smiled sweetly at him. “No, no worries, Kankuro. He just popped up for a surprise visit,” he said, reaching out to tug his lover over and down into a slow kiss. “What did you order?” he asked when the kiss broke.  
  
“Pizza, just before I left the office for lunch,” was the reply as Kankuro eyed Minato with some distaste.  
  
“Sounds like a perfect idea. That means that it should be here soon then,” Naurto chuckled, drawing black eyes back to him as he got a soft smile from the bigger man.  
  
“Yep, in about five minutes or so,” Kankuro said, smiling down at Naruto as he ran his hands through silky hair in a loving move. “Are you gonna introduce me properly to your surprise guest?” he asked.

 

“I’m sure that you know him already, but, Kankuro, meet Mayor Minato Namikaze. Mayor Namikaze, my lover, Kankuro no Sabuko, one of the three Sabuko siblings,” Naruto said, making the introductions. Minato opened his mouth just before the doorbell rang, interrupting whatever he was going to say. “Pizza is here.”  
  
“Here, I ordered, I pay this time,” Kankuro said, pulling out two 20’s and handing them over before adding a five to it. “Tip to,” he chuckled.  
  
“Kankuro, I can pay this time. It is my turn,” Naruto protested before he was pulled into a deep kiss by Kankuro, leaving him breathless and smiling at his lover.  
  
“My order, my pay,” Kankuro stated before shoving an amused looking Naruto towards the door. Looking to Minato, he frowned at the blank look on the man’s face. “If you’re thinking for even a moment that he’s a gold digging whore than you should get rid of that thought and very fast. He knows about my self imposed budget but he does not know how much I actually make a week.”  
  
“Why doesn’t he know?” Minato asked, listening to Naruto talk to the delivery person.  
  
“He doesn’t want to know. I know just how much he can make for a commission and how much he makes at the bar along with average tips,” Kankuro said. “I know his weekly budget and I know that a good chunk of his commissions and tips go to savings of various types and his art. In fact, I introduced him to a better supplier so he can buy more for less.”  
  
“So you both know each other’s budget,” Minato drawled, Kankuro watching him with dark, steady eyes. “And you’ve been dating for how long?”  
  
“Just over a month actually,” Kankuro said as the door closing reached their ears. “He told me that if we ever moved in together and wanted to get married, he would show me all of his bank statements. I told him that I would do the same with my own when the time came.”  
  
“Talkin’ bank statements there?” Naruto asked as he came in with two large boxes of pizza and a very large box of breadsticks.  
  
“I was just talking about what we know about our finances and how things are between us,” Kankuro said, watching his lover walk to his small dining room with a smile playing over his lips.   
  
“So I take it that you have assured the dear Mayor that his bastard child is neither a gold digger nor a black widow right?” Naruto teased as he came back out without the pizza boxes.  
  
“Pretty much,” Kankuro said, the two lovers looking a visibly tense Minato.  
  
“Please do not use that term around me,” Minato gritted out, blue eyes flaring. Naruto just smiled a cold smile at the man. Kankuro discreetly adjusted himself, loving the way his lover looked right at that moment.  
  
“What? Don’t use the term black widow?” Naruto cooed, his voice cold but still light. Minato just stared at him with a blank face. “No, that’s more a term that your dear wife would use, wouldn’t it be? How about...gold digger?” He tapped a finger on his bottom lip, eyes thoughtful as one hand perched on his hips. “No, that’s not quite right either. Oh! I know! Bastard child is it.”  
  
The flinch that Minato gave was enough for Naruto to once more smile coldly. Kankuro missed the look completely, finding himself much to busy planning just what he was going to do after he got off of work. Or at his office if he could convince Naruto to come to said office.  
  
“Naruto...” Minato gritted out, Naruto holding out a hand to stop him from talking.  
  
“Stop. Just stop. I have every right to use that term in regards to myself. That’s because I am one. You slept with my mother, carried on an affair for quite some time and then dropped her like a hot potato the moment she told you that she was pregnant. You were married and I was proof of your infidelity. So you, Minato,” Naruto purred, “have no right to tell me not to use a term around. On that note, please leave. You’re annoying the fuck out of me.”  
  
Minato stood up with a snarl and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Naruto sighed and slumped against the couch, smiling as Kankuro moved around to stand between his legs, arms wrapping around his waist as he own came up to wrap around his neck.  
  
“Feel better?” Kankuro asked against his forehead. Naruto nodded a tiny bit, humming in contentment.  
  
“Yeah, it felt really good to confront him.” With a low chuckle, he pulled back enough to stare up at Kankuro with loving eyes. “Let’s eat through.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea to me.”

 


	10. The Artist and the Business Man 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Business Man  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Part: 10  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word count: 1,438  
> AN: After this chapter is the last chapter of this story! *le gasp!* Yeah, okay, enough with the dramatics. There is another story to come after that. Don’t worry my people.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smoothing down her dress, Hinata checked her makeup over one last time, making sure that nothing was smudged and made her good looks pop. Sliding out of her car, she strolled up to the front door and rang the doorbell with one manicured nail, waiting for someone to answer the door for her. Gaara was the one to open the door and smirk at the scowl on her face once she caught sight of him.  
  
“Is Kankuro here?” she asked, Gaara just stepping back in answer. She stepped into the house and caught the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen, doing something or another. “Thank you,” Hinata said before heading towards where she could now hear Kankuro muttering to himself. “Kankuro.”  
  
The large man looked up from the tortillas that he had been opening to warm for the burritos that he was making for he and Naruto’s lunch. “Hinata, what a surprise,” Kankuro greeted, nodding his head as his fingers continued to work the package open.  
  
Hinata bit her bottom lip as he turned from her, running her eyes over the strong body before her. Kankuro was wearing a pair of low slung sweat pants, no shoes and no shirt, leaving his upper body bare to her gaze. Granted, he had red welts along his back but she had always known he didn’t do well without sex and she could get rid of any floozy that he had brought back home for some fun.  
  
“You’re looking well,” she cooed, batting her eyes. Kankuro just looked at her with a semi-detached look. “I wanted to come and see you now that the mid-terms are over and you’re not under so much stress.”  
  
“Mid-terms weren’t so bad for me actually,” Kankuro replied as he moved to dump a mix of ground chuck and beef into a pan that already had softened peppers and onions in it. Turning on the heat again, he started to break the meat up as Hinata watched with surprise on her face.  
  
“Really?” she asked as her ex continued to cook. “I found that they stumped me in some places.”  
  
“That’s because you took art history without knowing a damn thing about art,” Kankuro retorted, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Should have just taken that fashion class instead. You’re gonna have to take it anyways for your degree.”  
  
“But I don’t want to,” she pouted, trying for cute but only pulling off spoiled brat in Kankuro’s eyes. “They require us to use sewing machines and know all those stitch types.”  
  
“I took it to fill my art requirement,” Kankuro stated, stirring the now sizzling meat with a spatula. “They go over every detail and make sure that you get it.”  
  
“Yes, so you tell me,” Hinata said, brushing it off with a shake of her head. Kankuro scowled and turned the heat down under the meat before he turned to her with narrowed eyes.  
  
“So, do tell me why you are here, Hinata. I told you that I wasn’t interested in talking with you the last time that we spoke,” Kankuro stated, resting a hand on the counter and leaning against it.  
  
“Oh, come now, Kankuro, I know that you were just joking with me,” Hinata chuckled, batting her eyes at him.  
  
“No, not really.” Snorting, Kankuro shoved the almost done meat around in the pan as Hinata gaped at him. “I told you, Hinata, that I need someone who knows what they are going to do with their lives and won’t depend on daddies kindness or their partner for everything in life,” he continued as he tipped the pan, turning the heat off so the meat could drain.  
  
“But, Kankuro, you need someone from the right circles, someone who can be the proper partner and spouse,” Hinata said, eyes wide with her shock of the words that came from Kankuro. “You need someone who can be proper in the public eye and who can satisfy your sexual needs behind closed doors.”  
  
“And you would know what I need, right?” Kankuro chuckled darkly as he turned to her once more.  
  
“Yes, I do know,” Hinata said. Kankuro noticed that Gaara was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips. “There’s not many who can be what you need in a mate.”

 

Kankuro took a deep breath, his lips pulling into an amused smirk as he once more turned to look at her. “What I need in a mate,” he purred, walking towards her. “I don’t need a ‘lady’ on my arm, Hinata. I don’t need a prim and proper partner to play nice with my business associate’s wives or my friend’s wives, or partners as the case may be with some of them.”  
  
“You don’t?” Hinata squeaked, stumbling back in her three inch heels that suddenly seemed foolish to have been worn in the face of the predatory Kankuro as he stalked to her.  
  
“No, I don’t. Nor do I need someone to just satisfy my sexual needs,” he purred, his eyes dark. “No, what I need is someone who can keep up with me, go out with me and enjoy what they’re doing. I need someone who’s life doesn’t just revolve around me and what I want. I need someone who can give me a fight and keep me on my toes. I want someone who can also just lose themselves in pleasure and not care what anyone else thinks about them.”  
  
“And you’re saying that I can’t?” Hinata breathed, finding heat spreading through her with each word, making her wet.  
  
“Hinata, in all of the time that we dated, you never once demanded that I fuck you so hard that you couldn’t breath, or move faster. You never once screamed so loud that the cops were called, forcing Gaara to explain to them that it was a scream from really, really, really good sex. It was always the same with you,” Kankuro stated, smirking down at her. “All you ever wanted was nice and sweet and simple. Hell, even making love can be explosive, drugging to the point where you want nothing but more of it.”  
  
“Don’t I know it,” Naurto cooed as he walked into the kitchen. He had, once again, stolen one of his lover’s shirts, wearing it and a pair of sleep pants. His hair was wet, telling the scowling Hinata that he had just gotten out of the shower. The younger male stole a sweet kiss before he started to dig around in the refrigerator. “Hello, Hinata. I thought Kankuro had told you that he didn’t want to see you again,” he greeted as he popped the top to a soda. He looked to Kankuro with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
“I did tell her. She apparently didn’t believe me,” Kankuro explained, shrugging with a smile as he went back to the now drained meat, getting rid of the grease. As he added seasoning, the heat turned back on, Naruto smiled sweetly at Hinata.  
  
“You see, he’s dating me now and I’m, quite happily, a possessive bitch when it comes to my lovers,” he said, Hinata giving him a cold look.  
  
“You? His lover?” she sneered, eyeing the male before her. She could admit that Naruto was just Kankuro’s type, all lovely coloring and small, tight body, but she would never admit that fact out loud. “You’re probably nothing but a gold digging whore.”  
  
Naruto’s expression went cold as he gazed at her. “No, I’m not actually. I’ve dated a few guys, slept with them, yes, but never did I do so to gain money of some kind or to get things from them. All I have ever asked of my lovers is that they are able to support themselves and not expect me to do so for them,” he stated, crossing his arms. “With Kankuro, we’re on even footing. He has a job, is a business man, and I have a job and a budding business myself. My dear, I am no gold digging whore, unlike you, who is at the least a whore.”  
  
“He told me all about the guys that you messed around with while we were dating, Hinata,” Kankuro drawled, pulling Naruto into his arms, Gaara grabbing the gaping Hinta’s arm and tugging her out of the kitchen.  
  
“Time to get lost,” the younger Sabuku stated, ignoring her protests even as he shoved her out of the door, closing it behind her. “Damn bitch, prolonging the making of lunch,” Gaara groused as he walked into the kitchen to find a snicker Naruto and a smirking Kankuro standing in the kitchen.

 


	11. The Artist and the Business Man 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Business Man  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Part: 11  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,563  
> AN: Well, next week is the last chapter for this. I thought it would be 11 but apparently I forgot the 12th. It shall be SMUTTY! Yes. *nods*
> 
> *~*~*~*

They were well and truly plastered. Naruto knew that much as he giggled at the horror movie that was playing on the TV before he and Gaara.

 

Originally, Naruto had come over to his lover’s house to celebrate the end of another school year. They had been able to get in lunch and had been about to pull out the sake that they had pitched in for when Kankuro had been called into work to handle an emergency. He ended up leaving his lover and brother to continue the celebration.

 

And now both men was completely drunk off of the bottle of sake. “So why are you treating me so well? And it better not be just because I’m fuckin’ your brother,” Naruto said, turning to lay on his stomach on the couch. He stared at the sprawled out Gaara on his recliner with blurred eyes.

 

Gaara snorted. “No. I’m treatin’ ya so well because I was a douche and idiot.” His southern accent had come out full force around the third cup shared between them, reminding Naruto that his lover and Gaara had moved from the South when they had been very young.

 

It amused Naruto to no end.

 

“Yeah, you were,” he hummed, reaching for his water cup and drinking down some of the icy water. “At least you’re not one now.”

 

“Which is good,” Gaara grunted, eyeing the pizza boxes before them on the coffee table. “Want more pizza?” he asked. Naruto thought about his answer for a moment before nodding his mussed up head.

 

“Yeah, how about you order some more? We have another sixty, don’t we?” he asked. Gaara nodded and waved the three 20’s in his hand. “Don’t forget to order something for Kankuro, yeah?”

 

“Not a problem,” the redhead stated, ordering their dinner over the website, tongue stuck between his teeth, before stretching his arms over his head. “Forty minutes.”

“Cool.” Gaara looked over at his brother’s lover and once more wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t been stupid but instead had been smart enough to stay friends with the blond male. Would they possibly have ended up dating? Or would they have become as close as brothers? He supposed that the questions would never really be answered because he had followed the ‘suggestions’ of his friend’s fathers after all.

 

Now all he could do was admire the way that Naruto moved, almost like a feline as he stretched, groaning lowly. Gaara sighed, eyes glaring as he picked up the sake bottle and poured a fresh cup to drain it.

 

“I need to find a lover or something,” he grumbled. Naruto snickered lowly and propped his chin onto one hand.

 

“How about Neji?” Naruto asked, kicking his legs up so that they could swing back and forth over his thighs and ass.

 

Gaara snorted and shook his head. “He has this thing for his personal trainer’s son,” he said before holding up a finger. “And Sasuke is hung up on his brother and his brother’s lover, Kisame.”

 

“Damn,” Naruto snorted, shaking his head before hauling himself up and off of the couch at the sound of a knock on the door.

 

“Pizza. Here, money,” he stated, holding out a hand to take the money from Gaara. Cash in hand, he carefully walked to the front door. Opening it up, he smiled brightly at the pizza boy and handed over the cash before taking the boxes and closing the door after him.

 

“It all come in?” Gaara called as he cleaned up the living room slowly, bringing the trash into the kitchen. Tossing it out, he watched as Naruto went through the boxes, putting one box of pizza aside along with a box of bread sticks.

 

“Yep. Can you make some coffee though?” Naruto asked. Gaara grunted and moved to the coffee pot, flipping it on and letting it perk as Naruto made piles for them, sitting down in a chair.

 

“Are you okay?” Gaara asked, slowly finding a cup for their coffee.

 

Naruto hummed as he chose a slice of pizza. “Yeah, just missing Kankuro is all,” he stated before biting into the slice. Gaara blinked at him in surprise.

 

“You really and truly love my brother,” he said, the surprise evident in his voice. Naruto flushed and nodded his head, finishing his pizza slice. “Well, fuck.”

 

“What?” Naruto asked, frowning at the other man as Gaara shook his head in awe and poured the coffee. “Didn’t think it hadn’t gotten as serious as it has?” he asked, tapping a finger on the table before him.

 

“Yeah, but then again, you two really don’t talk about what is going on with your relationship,” Gaara replied, shrugging one shoulder. “I’m kinda glad though that you’re so serious about Kankuro and that you two found each other when you did” he continued, placing the coffee cup down before Naruto along with his creamer and sugar. “Hinata was just an annoying bitch who saw a guy worth her status, but with you...well, with you it’s different.”

 

“I would hope so,” Naruto snorted. “Considering I’m a bastard child with no mother who had to claw for everything I have? I know the value of a true relationship.”

 

“Yeah,” Gaara rumbled, making his own coffee, feeling his buzz start to ease off as they talked. He stole a pineapple heavy slice of pizza.

 

“You know, I remember how Hinata used to be before I left,” Naruto said, putting his creamer aside and sipping at the hot liquid. “Before I had to deal with my mom’s estate, she used to be really, really sweet. Shy. Used to stutter around me.”

 

“Personally, I’m not sure what happened to change her personality so much,” Gaara shrugged before continuing running a hand through his hair. “I think that it was the fact that her father suddenly started to treat her like a princess and the boyfriend’s she had before she landed my brother.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder what happened to the people of his city,” Naruto snorted as his phone went off. Pulling it out of his pants pocket, he looked at the display before ignoring the call.

 

“Who was that?” Gaara asked. He was getting over his amazement that he and Naruto were enjoying themselves and weren’t trying to kill each other.

 

“The sperm donor,” Naruto promptly stated. “I’m too damn drunk to want to talk with him or even deal with his trophy chick.”

 

“You really do not like her,” Gaara chuckled, getting a smirk from his new friend.

 

“Yeah, well, she keeps trying to get me to do a statue for a discount just because her hubby couldn’t keep it in his damn pants,” the younger male stated, whiskered cheeks twitching. “Says that my mom should have kept her legs closed and I had to remind her that I would happily sue for slander. I am in fact.”

 

“You are mean when it comes to protecting your mother’s memory,” Gaara drawled. “Will I have to testify?”

 

“Probably. You knew my mom, same with Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and a few other people,” Naruto stated. “As it is, I don’t think her looks are real but constructs of a good plastic surgeon. At least Tsunade admits to the fact that she uses plastic surgeries to look good,” he continued, the two continuing to eat.

 

“So you keep turning her away and she keeps coming back,” Gaara snorted and shook his head in some amusement. “When will they learn that she’s being sued?” he asked as Naruto’s phone once more vibrated.

 

“They were served about ten or twenty minutes ago,” Naruto said, smiling sweetly as he once more ignored the call. “Think Kankuro will mind me hiding out here until the court date?”

 

Gaara shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think he’d mind, especially since it would mean that you’d be here more often.”

 

“What’s going on now?” Kankuro asked as he walked into the kitchen, flipping open his pizza box and picking up a slice of his food. “Thanks, needed this,” he grunted, kissing Naruto’s cheek.

 

“The papers for my lawsuit against the plastic one were served so I need a place to hide out until the court date,” Naruto chuckled, watching his lover sit down and start to eat.

 

“Of course you can stay here. I keep trying to get you to move in with me but you keep telling me no,” Kankuro stated.

 

“Not while Gaara lives here, or at least not in his current room. I don’t think that he wants to walk in on us screwing again,” Naruto replied.

 

“I’m moving into the basement once the AC has been installed,” Gaara said as he took his coffee and pizza with him. “I’ll leave you two alone for now.”

 

“You didn’t tell me that,” Naruto whined, poking his lover’s arm.

 

Kankuro chuckled and shrugged. “He didn’t tell me his plans until last week,” he said, smiling at Naruto.

 

Naruto sighed. “I suppose that I don’t have much choice but to move in with you than, huh?” he drawled, not sounding the least displeased about it.

 

“Nope. Got your pottery room all set up and the raised platform for your kiln in the garage,” Kankuro stated, Naruto not surprised by the fact that his lover had done such a thing. The man was always a step ahead of him after all.


	12. The Artist and the Business Man 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Artist and the Business Man  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Part: 12  
> Word count: 2,564  
> AN: Last chapter. And smut! Enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Laughing as he was carried into their bedroom, Naruto kicked his legs playfully as Kankuro slapped at his ass with a smirk. “Down, big boy. Don’t you go smacking my ass,” he laughed as the door was closed behind them in their room.

  
And indeed it was all their room.

 

Naruto had closed up his apartment with his godmother’s blessing and moved into Kankuro’s house within a week after classes had finished for the semester. Everything had been set up, business licenses had been shifted over to the house and even Gaara had taken over as Naruto’s book keeper for his thesis project for their last year. Kankuro was perfectly happy to have his lover with him, amazed at how good it felt to have him with him. The man tended to come home early, but was still called away suddenly, leaving Naruto alone to take advantage of the time to work on his commissions.

 

“But I like smackin’ your ass,” Kankuro chuckled, tossing the younger man onto the bed. Naruto laughed as he bounced a few times, limbs spread out as he smiled up at the other man.

  
“Well, you like doing something to my ass,” Naurto chuckled, eyes dark as he smirked and sat up to rest on his hands.

 

Kankuro nodded his head with a smirk on his lips. “That to. So what should I be doing to you tonight? I have a good idea, but it’s a place that we haven’t gone to before,” he mused, dark eyes trailing over his boyfriend’s body as he ruffled his brown hair.

 

“Oh?” Naruto asked. He blinked when Kankuro made sure that their phones were off and the door was locked, leaving them in complete privacy.

  
“Yeah,” Kankuro said, pulling over a chest that Naruto had been curious about but had never looked in it before. The larger man sat down and gazed at his lover with a serious expression on his face. “You know when I was still in high school, before I met Hinata that I had one real relationship but I never really went over what happened between me and him right?”

 

“If I remember right, you learned what you liked and what you don’t like,” Naruto hummed, gazing at the other man with a soft expression.

  
“Yeah. I found that I really like tying my lover’s down, covering their eyes and taking my sweet time in teasing them,” Kankuro replied as he watched Naruto carefully for his response.

 

The other blinked in surprise a few times before he flushed and played with his fingers. “Did you read my fantasy journal?”

  
“Maybe. It was open and I happened to read it as I moved to close the file,” Kankuro admitted with a smug smile on his lips. “I knew that this is a big trust issue thing but I am hoping that you trust me enough to do this.”

  
“Well,” Naruto drawled, “pull out your tools of sexual torture and show me a whole new world. We have much to celebrate after all.”

  
Kankuro chuckled and pulled Naruto into a slow kiss, the two just tasting for the moment, hands tugging on clothing, removing it so hands could touch and stroke over skin that they exposed. He pulled away from the kiss finally as he pulled off the jeans his mate was wearing, letting them drop to the floor. His own clothes were scattered about on the floor, Naruto kneeling on the bed and legs spread.

 

Pulling away from his lover, Kankuro winked and moved to pull out a chest full of toys. Finding the ones that he wanted, he hooked up the ropes to the headboard, threading them through the specially placed holes. Laying Naruto down onto the bed, he stroked up long arms and attached the lined cuffs to slim wrists, feeling his blood heat at the soft peach against tanned erotic.

 

Once they were fully attached, Naruto found that they were long enough to move him into other positions comfortably but still short enough to restrict his movements. Kankuro smiled down at him before reaching out to grab a blindfold, wrapping it around Naruto’s eyes.

 

“You okay with this?” Kankuro asked, straddling the blond man’s hips and stroking over his ribs. Naruto nodded his head as he relaxed under the gentle touches, trusting the older man to know what he was doing. “Now, this can get intense. I want you to say orange or stop if it gets too much. Orange will be for if you need to stop to catch your breath, stop will stop everything and I will not continue until I’m sure that you wish for more. Got it?” he asked.

  
Naruto swallowed heavily before nodding his head once more. “Yeah, I understand,” he said. With his sight covered, he could see why it could be intense, his body already away of every movement that Kankuro did.

 

Kankuro smiled and leant down, once more kissing his lover before pulling back and getting a whine from Naruto. He chuckled and stroked one whiskered cheek as he moved so that he was kneeling between long legs. He ran his eyes down over his lover, taking in the bound hands and the relaxed arms and covered eyes, full lips swollen from all of their kissing. He continued down to the neck and chest, both begging to be marked, and finally taking in the cock that was hard and resting on a toned stomach.

 

“Gorgeous,” Kankuro rumbled, watching Naruto’s skin prickle. “So very gorgeous.” Reaching down into the chest, he dug out the bottle of lube and a few more items, laying them onto the bed within reaching distance but still far enough away that they wouldn’t be knocked off of the bed. He plucked up a long strip of cloth, both ends cut into strips and the middle folded around a bit of weaved strings.

  
Folding it in half, he twisted the extra bit of the woven strings around the two ends and tied it. Naruto was shifting under him, listening to the sound of the fabric brush together and waiting in anticipation. Kankuro chuckled, the sound sending liquid heat through Naruto’s body, and brushed the piece of fabric over the middle of his chest. Naruto’s breath hitched and his arms jerked in their bindings, tugging at the ropes as Kankuro continued to tease the fabric over his chest and stomach.

 

He found himself anticipating the next barely there brushes of the cloth, his skin flushing and Kankuro adding in his fingertips, the calluses a contrast to the softness of the fabric.

  
“Are you doing fine?” Kankuro asked as he once more slid the fabric over his mate’s hard cock, just teasing the head and underside of it. Naruto mewled and whined as he writhed, trying to decide if he wanted more of the teasing or less of it. Kankuro stopped with his movements, letting Naruto find himself once more, leaving him panting and twitching under him.

 

“Are you doing fine?” Kankuro asked as he once more slid the fabric over his mate’s hard cock, just teasing the head and underside of it. Naruto mewled and whined as he writhed, trying to decide if he wanted more of the teasing or less of it.

 

Kankuro stopped with his movements, letting Naruto find himself once more, leaving him panting and twitching under him. “Yeah, I’m good.” His answer was slurred with pleasure, making him smirk smugly.

  
“Good. I don’t want you lost to your pleasure too soon,” he purred. Naruto’s eyes widened behind the blindfold at the promise in his lover’s voice, making him bite his bottom lip. Kankuro hummed and used a thumb to gently pull it free of his teeth. “That’s my job to nibble on that lip.”

 

“Oh?” Naruto asked breathlessly. “Only on my lip? Nowhere else?” he asked.

  
“I have plans on where to nibble, just wait for it,” Kankuro chuckled, nipping at one ear and getting a shiver from the other. Smirking again, he plucked up the body oil and shook it up before releasing one wrist. Pouring a bit of the long fingered hand he started to massage the hand and arm, making the muscles limp and relaxed as he drew out mewls and moans.

  
Once one arm was done, he recuffed it and worked on the other arm, before working on Naruto’s chest, paying attention to the well known spots and hunting for new ones. He worked his way down over slim hips and long legs before turning the now limp and whimpering Naruto over onto his stomach. He stared at the top of the strong shoulders and worked his way to the perky ass.

 

“Now, what should I do to this ass?” Kankuro asked, feeling his cock weep at the thought of being buried in tight heat again. Naruto just keened and pressed up into the squeezing hands. “I know what I want to do,” he chuckled. Picking up the lube this time, he slicked his fingers and pressed one into the amazingly tight heat that seemed to swallow her fingers. The muscles relaxed around the finger as slim hips pressed back into it, a moan escaping from Naruto.

 

A second and third finger slipped into the relaxing muscles, spreading them just enough that he wouldn’t hurt the sprawled out man. Pulling his fingers free of the grasping body, he chuckled as Naruto drew his knees up to rest on them, ass up in the air as he whined. Placing one hand on the swell of one cheek, he grabbed a slim toy that was about two of his fingers wide and made sure that it was properly slicked.

  
“Take a deep breath and stay relaxed,” Kankuro breathed into Naruto’s ear before going back to kneeling behind him. He took the toy and very gently pushed it inwards, listening to Naruto gasp and moan as he shuddered under him. “Not too bad?” he asked lowly as he held the toy still.

 

“Yeah,” Naruto said, hands stretched above his head, said head resting on a pillow. Kankuro rumbled as he enjoyed the sight of the black blindfold against lovely tanned skin and soft blond hair. As he drew the toy out, pink lips forming around a keen, he leant forward and lapped at some of the salty-sweet sweat that coated his mate’s body.

  
“You’re doing so perfectly,” Kankuro moaned, working the toy in and out slowly, reaching down to press a spot under the flared head of his cock. He sighed as his own need came down to a more manageable level . Naruto panted and moaned, rocking back into the toy as it teased the nub of nerves within his body.

 

“Kankuro, please,” he moaned, nearly begging for more. Kankuro smirked against his lower back as he gently pulled out the toy and set it aside. he would clean it later.

  
“Alright, I’ll give you more,” Kankuro said, voice rich as he picked up another toy, this one slightly bigger than the last one. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath at the burn of the entry but relaxed as Kankuro reached under him and stroked his erection. They had played with toys before, both of them to add more to their sex life but with Naruto it always took him a moment to relax and get used to some of the more unwieldy ones. He rocked his hips back once his body had relaxed around the toy, mewling as Kankuro pulled it out before sliding it back in.

 

Sliding the toy in and out, loving how the sweet ring of muscles opened and relaxed around it, Kankuro pressed kisses against the soft skin of his lover and basked in the sounds that escaped from him. He was soon removing the second toy and replacing it with one that was slightly smaller than his own length, drawing a hiss from Naruto. He ran his fee hand up and down his back to sooth the younger man.

  
“Doin’ so damn good, baby, almost ready for me,” he purred as he let the toy rest inside of his lover. He smirked once more as he picked up a peacock feather, the dark chuckle that came from him making Naruto wonder just what his mate was about to do to him.

 

He jerked, his head thrown back as his mouth fell open, when Kankuro used two fingers to press the toy into his sweet spot just as the feather teased over the skin between his entrance and balls. He felt on the edge of his climax with the very different sensations that rocked through his body and fuzzily worried that he was going to cum before feeling his lover in him again. Naruto groaned as the feather left the bit of skin, leaving it tingling as the toy was slowly pulled out of his body, leaving him feeling empty.

  
His lover shifted on the bed, the sound of a click the only sound outside of his harsh panting. “Kankuro,” he sighed, blinking his eyes as the blindfold was removed, finding that the only light was a gently flickering candle. “When?” he asked, his cock throbbing with his heartbeat as he listened to Kankuro slick himself.

  
“You were out of it for a moment,” Kankuro grunted, pressing the tip of his cock to Naruto’s stretched entrance. “If you don’t mind, baby, I need in you now,” He growled. His lover shoved back so that the head of his cock popped in, making him growl once more and push into the other man’s willing body, pulling moans from both of them. “Fuck. You’re always so damn tight around me.”

 

“Move damn it,” Naruto grunted, pressing back as he wrapped his hands around the ropes. Kankuro moaned and pulled him back against his chest, thrusting upwards into his lover.

  
They fell into an easy, sometimes desperate, pace. Kankuro used one hand to help his mate move with him as his other stroked over the length that leaked heavily. Naruto’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hands tightening around the ropes as he gasped with each thrust up into him. They both found themselves on the edge of their climaxes, rushing to it and falling over the edge with screams of their pleasure.

  
Their bodies shuddered, Naruto whimpering from the force of his climax as they fell forward, limp and sated. Kankuro stayed buried in his lover but propped up on his arms as he mouthed at an expanse of sweat covered skin. He finally roused himself and pulled out of his lover, getting a sound of discomfort.

  
“Sorry. How are you feeling?” he asked, voice rough but filled with smug satisfaction.

 

“Need water,” Naruto husked. Kankuro hummed and reached up to unhook the cups, and rub at his arms and shoulders before he got out of the bed. With shaky legs, he walked into the bathroom and got some water, thanking whoever had blessed him with a smart lover that had suggested he get a water filter for the bathroom sink.

 

Walking back to the room, he found Naruto slumped against the headboard and helped him drain the water. After that, Kankuro ran a bath and they were able to relax in it with content smiles.

 

“Thank you for trusting me so much,” Kankuro hummed, feeling Naruto shift against him and smile against his chest.

  
“Always, Kankuro, always.”

 

 

 


	13. Surprising Finds 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Finds  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Pairing: Minato/Fugaku/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,486  
> AN: Let me flat out say this first: THERE IS INCEST. NO, IT IS NOT FATHER/SON INCEST, BUT RATHER BROTHER/BROTHER INCEST. That said, Minato and Naruto are siblings, brothers. I wanted this to be done a certain way and that was the only way I could get it to work for me. 
> 
> So no complaining, I did warn you about this interesting little factoid. 
> 
> For now, enjoy, review and the such.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Fugaku grunted as he and Minato dropped their mattress down onto the box spring and frame, wiping at his brow before looking to his lover. Narrow blue eyes gazed back at him as a smug look settled on his strong face. “Why isn’t your brother helping us move this shit again?” Fugaku grunted, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because he’s at work today once he gets out of his classes,” Minato replied, running a hand through soft blond hair. Black eyes darted up to the long fingers as Fugaku flashed back to what those fingers had done to him the night before.

 

“Tell me again why he is living here? I thought that your parents were renting this place out to a family,” he said, draging his mind back away from the thoughts that he had found himself falling into.

 

“They were, but on Naruto’s eighteenth, the renters moved to a bigger place and Naruto moved in with a couple of his friends. They just moved out though because they got into the community college across town and needed a new place closer to it,” Minato said, shaking his head as he headed down the stairs and out the front door to their car, Fugaku following him. “It was good timing for us though, don’t you think?”

 

Fugaku snorted and smirked at his lover. “Oh yeah. We’re gonna have to deal with your dear pudgy boy of a brother,” he snorted, grabbing a box marked ‘clothes’ and a full duffle bag while Minato grabbed a couple of the smaller, heavier boxes. “Have you seen him at all lately?” he asked as he blew a black lock of hair out of his eyes.

 

“Surprisingly enough, I haven’t seen him since Thanksgiving and even then he barely talked with me much less stayed in the same room as me,” Minato admitted. “Since I missed Christmas to meet your parents as your official boyfriend…”

 

“So you haven’t seen him for nearly eight months?” Fugaku asked, a bark of laughter escaping him as he shook his head.

 

“Nope. I keep meaning to go see him, but things keep getting in the way,” Minato drawled, blue eyes sparkling as they dropped the boxes down. “Like the need to screw you or be screwed by you and work. I think that’s everything though.”

 

Fugaku nodded his head before he smirked heavily at his lover. “Aww, do you have an addiction to being fucked by me?” he teased as they looked around their room.

 

“And fucking you,” Minato stated, grabbing the Uchiha’s ass before heading down to the car once more. Grabbing the last box that they had missed, he locked the car up, and heading back into the house, locking the front door behind him, walking up to the stairs to their room. “Okay, now we have everything.” Fugaku hummed as he continued to hang things up.

 

“Put it down and help me with this shit please,” he stated, looking over his shoulder to the other, dark eyes sparkling as Minato groaned.

 

“The unfortunate badness of moving is the packing and unpacking,” he grunted. Fugaku snickered and continued to unpack the clothes. Minato started on the box of books and putting them onto the shelves that had been left for them.

 

“So tell me, was your brother still over weight at Thanksgiving? You never did tell me,” Fugaku finally asked, moving onto the next box of clothes.

 

“From what I saw, he was,” Minato drawled with a shrug. “He wore baggy clothes but his cheeks were still puffy, so I’m assuming so. If it wasn’t rather pathetic, it would have been funny,” he continued, shaking his head with a frown. “He kinda stopped talking to me all together because I nagged a bit too much about his weight after I had a bit too much to drink.”

 

“Oh so smart,” Fugaku snorted, hanging his lover’s suit up into the closet.

 

Minato mused on his younger sibling as he continued to unpack the books and put them away on the shelves. Naruto was just under five years younger than him and looked a lot like him, though his hair was a richer blond and his eyes were more of a dark sky blue compared to Minato’s own cornflower color. Naruto’s skin on top of that was a light tanned color compared to his own pale tan, which was a softer contrast.

 

What really put the two brother’s apart was that Naruto had scars on his cheeks from an attack from when he had been painfully young. That and Naruto had been overweight by at least ten pounds, making him seem quiet pudgy for how short he was. It had gotten him teased for a good chunk of his life.

 

“Has Itachi or Sasuke talked about him lately?” Minato asked suddenly as he unpacked their desktop.

 

Fugaku snorted at the mention of his younger siblings. “They know something or another about him, that much I know. But they are keeping quiet about whatever they do know. Itachi kept smirking at me the last time that I saw him, something about a threesome with Sasuke,” he drawled.

 

“Am I fucked up to find that thought really hot? In any combination really, it’s hot,” Minato said after a moment of staring at the screen.

 

“No. Itachi and Sasuke are delightfully beautiful together,” Fugaku chuckled, leering down at the other man as he put the computer together. “I have slept with Itachi and he’s good in bed, amazingly so.”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt that fact. Your family is incest filled but it’s still nice,” Minato drawled finishing with the computer and sitting on their bed, Fugaku breaking  down the boxes and setting them aside. “But they do know something about Naruto and they’re not telling huh?” he asked, getting them back on track.

 

“Yep,” Fugaku sat down next to his lover and sat back on his hands, legs stretched out before him. “It was a complete tease and I wanted to do nothing more than throttle the smug bastards.”

 

“I thought your parents were married when those two were born,” Minato teased, laughing when he was smacked by a pillow. “As it is, you always want to throttle them over something, so it’s not that much of a surprise.”

 

Fugaku snorted and bounced up and off of the bed, ruffling his black hair, the short locks falling back into place once more. “Come on. We need to see what we need to buy food wise. Your brother was nice enough to put our food away for us after all when we dropped it off earlier.”

 

“We still didn’t see him though,” Minato whined as he reluctantly followed after his lover.

 

“It sounds as if you’re really curious about what this mystery about Naruto is,” Fugaku snorted, giving the other another amused look. “Come on, I’m sure that we’ll find out all our answers tomorrow when we see him. Did you tell me that he’s off of work and school tomorrow?”

 

 Minato nodded his head and pointed to a black fridge that sat next to a chrome one. “Black one is ours, chrome is Naruto’s,” he said before pointing to a set of cabinets that sat over a counter and under-counter cabinets. “Top cabinets are ours while the bottom ones are Naruto’s. He did ask that we keep open bags of food and the such kept in sealed containers to keep rodents out.”

 

“What? Is there a big bug problem?” Fugaku asked as he opened up the cabinets, making notes of what they needed mentally. Minato handed him a pad of paper and a pen with a smirk.

 

“No, not really. Mice though are another matter,” he said, hauling himself up onto the counter. As Fugaku continued to go through the cabinets and refrigerator, the two lovers’ continued to banter back and forth. They left the house soon after, turned in their apartment keys, shopped for a few fresh groceries and picked up some lunch from a Subway before heading home.

 

Later that night, Minato woke up to the sound of the back door opening and closing along with soft laughter coming from who he could only guess was his brother and from another guy. “The fuck?” he muttered, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Shh, be quiet. My brother and Fugaku moved in this afternoon.” Minato blinked at the words as the sound of the basement door opening followed. “Come on, move it,” Naruto chuckled. “You promised me some fun.”

 

The rest of the words were cut off as the basement door once more closed. “Man, my baby brother is getting laid. Not a thought that I wanted.”

 

“Go to sleep. Freak out about that fact later,” Fugaku muttered from his side of the bed. Minato moaned and buried himself under his blankets, trying to forget what he had heard and making a note to keep their bedroom door shut from then on.

 


	15. Surprising Finds 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Finds  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 3  
> Pairing: Minato/Fugaku/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,483  
> AN: Chapter 3. Half way through this story. T.T I kind of miss this story already.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“You’re thinking rather hard about something or another,” Fugaku said as he watched his lover flip through the channels before handing over his plate of pizza. Minato smirked and shrugged one shoulder as he tried to throw off his thoughts.

 

“Just a little,” Minato grunted as he took the plate. Once they had gotten home from shopping, Naruto had been called into work, leaving in a pair of pants and shirt that had teased at what was under them. After he had left, Minato had plopped down onto the couch and started to flip through the channels, his mind elsewhere even as Fugaku had put a pizza into the oven.

 

“Yeah, just a little,” Fugaku snorted, his lover playfully glaring at him. “Let me guess, you’re thinking long and _hard_ about the semi androgynous male that calls you asshole and lives in the basement?” he asked, crossing his legs after he sat down, putting his own plate down to the side. “And don’t try to bullshit me.”

 

Minato groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “I wouldn’t be so screwed up if he wasn’t so damn pretty,” he whined, kicking his legs before shoving his piece of pizza into his mouth.

 

“Well, Sasuke and Itachi are with Kisame, so I don’t think that it’s the fact that it is your brother.” Fugaku bit into his own pizza and watched his lover groan around the bite in his mouth. “So what is it?”

 

“You’re right, it’s not the fact he’s my brother,” Minato grunted, rubbing at his face. “It’s the fact that I was a complete ass to him as we grew up,” he groaned, rubbing at his face again before eating another bite of pizza. “I was an asshole for so long and he didn’t have to agree to letting us live here just for that single fact.”

 

“Just because you were an ass doesn’t mean that he can’t forgive you for it,” Fugaku told him as Minato made a noise of agreement, going back to actually eating, only getting up to grab another slice of pizza and a couple cans of soda. “So what are you going to do now?”

 

Minato looked over at his lover over the edge of soda can and cocked an eyebrow at the other male. “I’m only going to try to make up for being such an ass.”

 

“You want to do more with him, so don’t try to deny it,” Fugaku said, waving his can at the blond man. “Again, what are you gonna do now?” he prodded.

 

Minato bit into his pizza and eyed up his lover, chewing as he tried to figure out just what to say. He groaned and dropped his pizza down onto the plate and the plate onto the table next to him. “I want to bend him over that dining room table and fuck him until he can’t remember his own name is what I would like to do. But I highly doubt that I would be very welcomed to do so,” he stated, glaring at his already half hard dick.

 

Fugaku smirked and put his slice of pizza onto the same plate as Minato’s before sliding into his lap, threading his fingers into soft blond hair. “You want to hear all those pretty little sounds he makes with those lovers of his? You want to see all of those lovely little expressions that he makes for those boy toys he brings home?” he purred, tugging hard on his mate’s hair with a growl, getting a low groan from the other man. “Oh, do you like that thought?”

 

“Very much so,” Minato groaned, putting his hands onto lean hips, squeezing them with a grunt.

 

Fugaku chuckled and slid off of his lover’s lap, drawing him up and out of the living room, the two exchanging kisses as they stumbled into their room and shed clothing as they moved. Pushing Minato onto the bed, he once more crawled into the other male’s lap and smirked as he took in the caramel skin that was flushed darker than before. “I can see you two together, all golden skin and lean muscle. It would be a gorgeous sight I would think,” he mused, tracing his finger down Minato’s chest as the other male’s hands came to rest on his hips once more.

 

“Gods, Fu, you’re killin’ me here,” Minato groaned, rocking his prick up against the smaller male’s ass.

 

Fugaku chuckled as he reached q out for the bottle of lube that they kept close at hand at all times. “Hardly. Though I have a feeling that if we’re able to get your brother inot our bed, he will,” he mused as he slicked his fingers.

 

Minato moaned at the thought of Naruto putting all of the energy they had seen since moving in into what they would do in bed. He had a feeling that his ass would end up raw and his dick would be chafed, even with Fugaku there to help him with his fellow blond. “Fu, man,” he groaned, blue eyes darkening even more as Fugaku sat up a bit more and reached behind him. He twisted his head, groaning as a long finger sank into the ring of muscles there.

 

“You always seem to enjoy watching me fuck myself open for you,” Fugaku panted, black eyes half lidded as he worked the finger in and out of himself before adding a second. Minato groaned in tandem with him, the leaner man rocking back into his fingers as a third was worked into the grasping entrance.

 

Minato leered as Fugaku pulled his fingers free from the muscles and moved to slick his length. “Of course I do. You’re always so fuckin’ prim and proper that when you’re fucking yourself open, it’s so much more filthy.”

 

Fugaku flushed and shifted so that he could sink down onto his lover’s hard length, hissing softly at the stretch. Minato’s hands clenched tightly onto lean hips and helped him slid down, grunting as he was swallowed by tight heat. Rolling his hips with a groan, Fugaku started to move, pulling up before sinking back down, making them both moan at the slick friction between them.

 

Minato finally moved one hand and curled it around Fugaku’s bobbing length, stroking in time with his thrusts upwards, twisting his hand at the tip and swiping over the slit. Fugaku’s head dropped back and he moaned his delight, shuddering as his climax coiled and tightened before it snapped. As he spilled over Minato’s hand and stomach, he ground his hips down, entrance tightening around the driving length in him. The blond yelped as he was squeezed tightly and came, eyes rolling back with his own pleasure.

 

The two lovers collapsed onto the bed, loving the connection that was between them and the afterglow of good sex, no matter how quick it had been. Fugaku was the first to actually get up, pulling off of Minato with a wrinkled nose and a slick pop. He padded to the bathroom and took a quick shower before letting Minato have it as he redressed. Once they both had cleaned up and dressed, the couple walked back down the stairs and put their now cold pizza back into the oven for a quick reheat.

 

While the pizza was heating up again, Fugaku turned to Minato and said, “Now we got that out of our systems, at least for now, I have to say that I wouldn’t be opposed to having Naruto as a third and equal partner in our relationship if he’s willing to it.”

 

Minato nodded his agreement, smiling at his lover, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I have a feeling that we’re going to have to really work at getting him to agree to a three way relationship between us. There is a lot of hurt and history between me and him along with everything else.”

 

“I do feel that we can make this work,” Fugaku replied, checking the pizza and pulling it out after finding it hot. He dished up their partially eaten slices along with two new ones and handed Minato his plate. “It’s just a matter of finding a balance and a lot of communication.”

 

“I love it when you talk like that,” Minato growled playfully as he took his plate with a smile. Fugaku just rolled his eyes and huffed quietly, giving the other man a dry look. “Okay, okay. Look, I’m very willing to try it if you are. We’ll start by going on runs with him and maybe hitting the gym when he goes. Sounds good to you?” he asked, tugging his lover close.”

 

“Perfect. I’ve been meaning to take up jogging again anyways,” Fugaku chuckled as he sat down in one of the living room chairs. The two fell into an easy silence with each other, enjoying their food and watching TV.

 


	16. Surprising Finds 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Finds  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 4  
> Pairing: Minato/Fugaku/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,473  
> AN: We see some drinking here. And I’m sorry about the late post but I wasn’t home until late on Wednesday. So I hope that you enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Fugaku had been rather surprised when Naruto had come to him and asked if he wouldn’t mind acting as a test subject for a project of his. Apparently, the younger male was trying for a specialized business degree and one of his classes that semester had been a bartending class.

 

So there he was, sipping at what Naruto had said was his favorite Halloween drink, something that he had created the year before. Spiced rum and a plain apple cider, freshly made of course, were mixed into a warm concoction that was topped with a slightly sweetened whipped cream. He had tried two other drinks but was currently watching Naruto very carefully slice a pumpkin that he would boil to make pumpkin juice, slush thing, from.

 

Fugaku found himself slightly buzzed and not feeling any pain what so ever. “Less rum next time,” he noted, Naruto picking up a pen and making a note on the recipe. “But it’s still really good. Did you heat the rum up first?” he asked.

 

“Just a little, at least to the point where it wouldn’t cool the cider down but not to a point where it wouldn’t cook off the alcohol,” Naruto replied, placing the sliced pumpkin into a pot of water on the stove, dropping in broken nutmeg shards and cinnamon sticks. “So I’m working on how much rum to add to it,” he continued as he picked his own cup up and sipped at it, nodding his head. “Yeah, little less rum next time.”

 

Fugaku stirred his drink with a provided spoon and stared at Naruto, his eyebrows furrowing together. “So why did you ask me to be the one to test your concoctions?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other male as he moved to grab a bag of pretzels.

 

Naruto hummed as he opened the bag and poured them into a bowl before he answered. “Because I know how you tend to act buzzed, and I know you won’t pull back on your thoughts about my drinks,” he said.

 

Fugaku chuckled lowly and nodded his head with a smile.

 

The two men settled into the easy going quiet between them, tasting their drinks as Naruto checked on his pumpkin every so often. Fugaku watched as Naruto used a long fork to poke at the pumpkin slices, pushing them down before covering the pot with a lid. He had to admire the smooth way the younger male moved between working on the pumpkin to measuring everything else out for the pumpkin pie in a glass that he was going to make next. As the blond moved, he hummed a soft tune, his observer waving his glass back and forth in time with the song.

 

Shifting on the bar stool, Fugaku put his glass down onto the bar top after a moment. “So, tell me, Naruto, what made you lose the weight that you had been carrying around?” he asked, having wondered that since they had moved in and seen him for the first time in a long time.

 

Naruto looked over at him and raised an eyebrow before shrugging one shoulder. “Minato said something during that last family get together. He had gone out with dad and gotten drunk, so when they finally got back home, I had to lug the jerk to his bed and dump him into it. So while I was helping him into his bed…”

 

“He says something all too sweet and caring?” Fugaku asked, raising an eyebrow at his companion.

 

“Pretty much,” Naruto chuckled. “He said that he knew he was a bastard to me but had had no idea how to shift his attitude towards me in a different way. He also admitted to having watched over me by talking to a few people around the idiots who had been harassing me during my high school years,” he continued.

 

Fugaku snickered softly and nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, I remember hearing some of those rants from Minato.” Shifting on his stool, he crossed his legs as Naruto once more poked at the pumpkin. Draining his glass, he smiled softly at the memories, the edge just a bit bitter. “We were right asses to you,” he sighed softly, shaking his head in regret.

 

“Well, yeah. I was an annoying brat that followed you guys around like everywhere,” Naruto snorted. He moved to grab a bottle of water and set it down before Fugaku. “Don’t’ forget to nibble on the pretzels,” he warned.

 

Fugaku hummed and drew the bowl of pretzels close to him with a smile. “Yeah, but we didn’t have to call you any of those names. It was mean, cruel even.”

 

“I won’t say you weren’t because you really were, but you were also a lot like Itachi and Sasuke before Minato really got you to loosen up,” Naruto replied, stealing a pretzel from the bowl and eating it with a hum. “But you did stop eventually, even before I lost all of that weight.”

 

“I was still a huge dick,” Fugaku stated, wiggling a pretzel at Naruto before putting it down and opening his water bottle. The blond was right in that he did need to nibble and drink water to avoid any major hangover symptoms the next morning.

 

“I won’t stop you if you insist on insulting yourself,” was the teasing reply. Fugaku pouted at the younger male and leant his elbows on the counter.

 

“You’re way more like your brother then you two will willingly admit to,” he stated.

 

Naruto just threw him a cheek grin and checked the pumpkin once more. Finding it finally done, he pulled the boiling basket out, along with everything else that was floating in the water. Using a pair of tongs, he carefully tossed the still solid spices into a cheese cloth before tying it up and dropping it back into the now light tanned water. After turning the heat down low, he gently grasped the first slice of pumpkin, using his tongs to do so.

 

Fugaku watched all of this, his eyebrows rising upwards. “You know your way around a pumpkin,” he drawled, popping another pretzel into his mouth.

 

“If you will notice, I tend to buy only in-season fruits,” Naruto said as he carefully cut the pumpkin meat away from the skin and rind.

 

“Yeah, I have. Now, what does that have to do with you knowing your way around a pumpkin?” The amused look tha the got from Naruto made him smile and shake his head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I’m buzzed and the mind is sluggish.”

 

Naruto chuckled softly. “Well, since I buy fresh, in season, and usually at the farmers market, I have learned to make purees and juices from them so that I can have them over the rest of the year,” he explained. “I actually have a chest freezer down in my basement kitchen area thing that holds all of my frozen fruits and the such,” he continued.

 

“Ah,” Fugaku hummed, thinking over how much it would end up costing for Minato and him to buy a chest freezer to do the same thing as Naruto. “Wait, isn’t there a chest freezer in the garage?”

 

“Yes, but that one is yours. Didn’t Minato tell you? It was in your leasing agreement that you guys signed,” Naruto replied, eyebrows furrowing together as Fugaku groaned lowly and rubbed at his face.

 

“No, the idiot didn’t tell me,” Fugaku muttered as he stood up and walked to where his book bag sat, only wobbling a bit on his feet. Naruto snickered softly as he put the pumpkin meat into the pot and pulled down his immersion blender, removing the spice bag from the water. Using it, he smoothed the mixture into a thick juice like texture, setting it to bubble on low for a bit.

 

Fugaku plopped back down with his checkbook and a notebook in hand, writing out a new list full of vegetables and fruits while Naruto cleaned his blender off and tossed the baggy back into the mixture as an afterthought.

 

While that boiled, part of it being put into a smaller sauce pan with some spiced rum to heat slow enough that the alcohol wouldn’t cook off, Naruto helped Fugaku create his list of fruits and veggies that worked best at keeping for long months in the freezer. After four drinks close together, the blond found himself hauling the other male up to his room, chuckling in amusement.

 

“Okay, so I need to keep you away from the rum from now on,” he said as he dropped Fugaku onto the bed, getting a loopy smile from the drunk Uchiha. He blinked rapidly and stared at the now passed out Fugaku, feeling his lips tingle from the kiss the other had pressed to them. “What the heck?”

 


	17. Surprising Finds 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Finds  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 5  
> Pairing: Minato/Fugaku/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,482  
> AN: And we have fluff and a sleepy writer. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Three days had passed since Fugaku had kissed Naruto in his rather drunken state and the three males were once more hanging out, enjoying the end of their mid-terms. Naruto was slicing bell peppers while Fugaku was straining chicken broth from the chicken parts and fatty froth. Minato had been relegated to the dining room table with fresh sweet apples so he could cut, core and peel them for a pie for their dessert.

 

“So how did the bartending class go for you?” Minato asked as he quartered an apple, removing the core from each quarter before peeling them.

 

Naruto grunted in thought as he placed the sliced bell peppers into a stove top wok. “It went well enough I think. I’ll get the cards with the customer reviews next week but I’ll get my actual grades tomorrow I think,” he said as he moved on to cutting up some carrots into Julianne strips.

 

“Did the tasters look like they were enjoying the drink at least?” Fugaku asked in return. He placed the bowl of strained broth and the strainer full of chicken to the side before cleaning out the crock pot that he had used.

 

“Yeah, they seemed to look like they did,” Naruto said as he worked on the carrots. “Do you need some sliced carrots for the soup?” he asked, getting a nod.

 

“Yeah, about four of the mediums,” Fugaku replied, pointing to the ones that he wanted. “But it does sound as if you might end up with a good grade for this round of drinks. Are you going to start working on your finals set?” he asked.

 

Minato stood up and walked into the kitchen, stealing the partially cooked crust that sat on the counter with a smirk. “And what are you going to do with them this round?” he asked as he walked back to his seat at the dining room table and sat down with the crust.

 

Naruto watched as his older brother carefully laid out the already sliced applies into the crust. “Well, my semester assignment is organic tastes so probably fruit bases this time with an easily mixed in alcohol. We have to use wine for the holidays and keep the Christmas season in mind,” he continued. Dropping the cut carrots in with the red peppers, he started to slice the chosen carrots for Fugaku. “I think I’ll do a twist on mulled wine actually. Instead of the red grape wine, I’ll use something like that apple wine that you brought home, Minato.” He continued to slice the carrots, pushing the cut ones into the offered bowl.

 

“Celery to please,” Fugaku requested.

 

Minato looked up from the mixing of the cinnamon, corn starch and sugar dusting that he would be using on the apples. “I think that actually would be a good mix,” he drawled and moved to dust the first layer, laying another layer of apple after that.

 

“I thought so,” Naruto hummed as he dug around in the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of good sized stalks of celery. “So, tell me how your mid-terms went for you guys,” he prompted.

 

“I think most of my tests went well enough,” Minato admitted. “Pre-History, Art of the World and my math class was pretty easy but it was my English and business classes that required those ass long essay’s so I’m not quite sure on how that went,” he said, dusting the last layer of the apples with the last of the mix.

 

“You’ll being finding that out about the same time as I will right?” Naruto asked, getting a nod from the other male.

 

“Awesome. What about you, Fugaku?” he asked, sliding the chopped celery into the same bowl as the carrots and handing it over.

 

Fugaku scowled and rolled his shoulders, putting the vegetables into the crock pot before skimming the rest of the fat froth off of the top of the broth. “It went well enough. Since I’m in the same business and English classes as the idiot I’m dating, I have to wait to find out my grades to,” he finally said, running hot water over the chicken to get rid of the left over fat froth. “But the rest of my tests went well enough. All of that time studying helped in the long run,” he continued. He poured the broth in over the vegetables and set it to cook as Naruto worked on their lunch and Minato finished off the pie.

 

“At least the damn things are well and truly done for the moment,” Minato said, shrugging one shoulder. He stood up and moved around the other two males, sliding the pie into the hot oven. “Personally, I’m just glad that I take half of my classes online instead of going to the actual campus.”

 

“Yep,” Naruto mused as he stirred the vegetables around, cooking them with a careful eye. “Unfortunately for my classroom classes, they’ve been assigned online study for the next two weeks while they fight a supposed infestation of bedbugs.”

 

“Bedbugs? How the fuck did bedbugs find their way into the building?” Fugaku asked, eyebrows furrowing together once more as he covered the soup with a lid.

 

“One room. One single room had only two of the little buggers from one of the early morning classes yesterday,” Naruto stated. “I went to the building and was told to head to one of the conference rooms for my classes. So next week will be spent mostly here when I’m not working or working out,” he warned.

 

“Or raiding the library, or the farmer’s market, or teasing your friends into cursing your name,” Minato teased, dodging the clicking chopsticks that Naruto had decided to use instead of a wooden spoon. “Don’t attack me with your mutant chopsticks,” he huffed.

 

Naruto glared at him and clicked the giant cooking sticks together again. “They’re cooking chopsticks and work better than some of my wooden spoons when cooking something like the stir fry that I’m making for you,” he stated, Fugaku smiling and shaking his head at the two brothers.

 

He moved to sit down on a bar stool once more and smiled when his lover placed a cup of coffee down before him along with the cream and sugar. Fixing his coffee the way he liked it, Fugaku watched the two males as they continued to work on lunch together.

 

His thoughts turned to the day after he had kissed Naruto in his drunken stupor, remembering how he had admitted to it to his lover, expecting him to be angry. What he had gotten had been a pout from Minato about him not being there to see it happen. The following talk had ended up being deeper than the one that they had had about Naruto before. They had finally settled on actually asking Naruto to join as their third and to see where things went between the three of them.

 

They both knew that it would take time and work for their relationship to really work, but they were willing to work for it. Fugaku and Minato had worked hard on their own relationship so adding a third would end up stressing it but they felt that it would be worth it in the end.

 

“So, Naruto, how would you like to go out with me and Fu here to the new movie?” Minato asked, smiling at his brother as the younger male gave him a curious look.

 

“Why?” Naruto asked, placing the stir fry onto some rice with easy movements.

 

Fugaku chose that moment to explain why they were asking at that moment. “We want to date you,” he stated, blond brows shooting upwards into equally blond hair. “We both like you, love you in all actuality, and have for some time now. But we were like children pulling the pigtails of the girl we liked. We want the chance to show you that we are true in our regret of how we treated you and in our feelings for you,” he continued as he took the plat that was handed to him.

 

Minato and Naruto pulled themselves up onto the counter, facing each other and sitting with their legs crossed. Naruto made a considering noise and poked at his food, the other two starting to eat as he sat and thought about their offer.

 

After they had finished half of their plates, Naruto finally spoke, pointing his fork at them. “Alright, here’s how it will be going down. I’ll give you two a chance, but I have a few rules. One is that you’re not getting my ass until I’m ready to give it to you. Two, dates are mandatory along with time just to hang out,” he stated, getting smiles and agreements from the two men.

 

“Wonderful,” Minato chuckled, the three males turning back to their lunch feeling much happier than before.

 


	18. Surprising Finds 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Finds  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 6  
> Pairing: Minato/Fugaku/Naruto  
> Word Count: 1,369  
> AN: So we go with some fluffy domestics and next week we have some SMUT! Remember, Fanfiction people I don’t post smut on there. But I do hope you guys enjoy this and enjoy the smut next week! :D 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Minato sat back in a chair and watched as Fugaku and Naruto flirted back and forth as they worked on their Thanksgiving dinner. He had once more, as it often happened, been seated at the kitchen table to slice apples for pies and to dice a few of the green apples for the stuffing, along with various fruits for the fruit salad.

 

Nearly two months had passed since Naruto had agreed to give them a chance to prove themselves, and Minato had to say that it was all going wonderfully.  Their third had contently made himself a part of their relationship, a fit that had been easy and right. In the last week, their kissing, when in a private setting, often lead to mutual hand and or blow jobs. It hadn’t been planned and it had been Naruto who had started it, but neither Minator nor Fugaku was complaining about it.

 

The triad had decided on staying at their home for Thanksgiving with the brother’s parents coming that weekend for a family dinner. Christmas would, for the most part, be spent at the Uchiha mansion. So far, bread had been freshly baked, the ham had been covered with pineapple rings held on by cloves and brown sugar before being covered in foil and put into the oven. Crusts were laid out before Minato while a fresh, homemade pumpkin pie just for them was cooling.

 

“Tell me again why I’m setting up apple and blueberry pies?” Minato asked.

 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his brother, looking away from peeling the potato in his hand. “Because dad is allergic to pumpkin and I’d rather not deal with the cooking of them tomorrow?” he asked in return.

 

“Right,” Minato drawled, smiling at his lover and Naruto. The next day the brother’s parents would arrive late in the afternoon with the dinner for Saturday. Their mother would spend most of that evening doing prep work and then cook their dinner the day after that. So both Minato and Fugaku understood Naruto’s need to get things done and ready while he could without their mother hovering.

 

“So, we have the bread done, the stuffing just needs to be mixed up and cooked, the apples are almost ready to be assembled, the potatoes are almost peeled and I’m nearly done with the green beans here,” Fugaku said, checking things off as he snapped the stalk off of a green bean. “Once these are ready, I think that we can take a couple of hours to relax.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Naruto hummed, finishing with the last potato and dropping it into the huge pot with the rest of them. “Okay, I’m going to wash my hands, check on the ham and have something cold to drink,” he stated, sliding off of the counter. Moving the pan to the stove, he did wash hands and checked on the ham, finding it cooking just the way he wanted it to. “Fu, have you talked with Itachi and Sasuke?” he asked suddenly.

 

Fugaku hummed and nodded his head. “Yeah. Itachi called me and complained about the fact that mother and father are complaining about not having grandkids. Or at least as much as Itachi does complain.” He looked over at Naruto and smirked. “When we’re good and ready to have kids, I have seed frozen and waiting for us to find a surrogate.”

 

Naruto flushed and smiled as Minato chuckled softly from the table. “So we’ll have kids huh?”

 

“Eventually, when we’re ready for them,” Fugaku said, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s smiling lips. Chuckling, he placed the pot with the green beans onto the stove before turning to the refrigerator and pulling out two small bottles of orange juice, handing one to Naruto. “Minato, apple juice?” he asked.

 

“Please,” Minato said as he carefully sliced apples and layered the slices. Fugaku placed an opened bottle nearly him and stole a kiss from him with a laugh. “Thank you, Fugaku. Hey, Naruto, you gonna give me a kiss to?” he asked, getting a huff from his fellow blond.

 

“I suppose,” he drawled, walking over as Fugaku stole a slice of apple and walked towards the living room. “We still have a lot to do yet. Finish with the apples, Minato, and we’ll see about having something special happening later,” he promised, Minato leering as his brother headed into the living room.

 

“Tell me why we’re having ham for Thanksgiving?” Fugaku asked as he flipped through the music menu on their main computer.

 

Naruto reached around him to point to one of the titles. “Well, we are going to your parents place to drop the bomb on them that you’re in a three-way relationship with two brothers. Now, what was it that they tend to have made as they have in many a past year?” he asked.

 

“Overly dry turkey,” Fugaku replied, feeling his lips twitch as he got a ‘well, there you have it’ look from Naruto. “I get it,” he chuckled.

 

“We’ll be having good turkey Saturday,” Naruto promised, smoothing a hand down Fugaku’s arm before heading back to the dining room. With a movie playing in the background, the youngest of them took his chopped apple from Minato and set about mixing the stuffing while Fugaku walked back in behind him.

 

The Uchiha set about peeling and slicing the yams that they had bought for candied yams, smiling softly. Once the two males had finished with their items, the food was put in next to the ham while Minato put the pies into the second oven. Smiling, Naruto cleaned his hands once more, Fugaku and Minato doing the same thing as they took note of everything.

 

“So, we have another hour and a half before dinner is finished, only about an hour before we need to boil or cook the rest of it,” Naruto drawled, squeaking when Minato pulled him close, resting his hands on lean hips. He chuckled when Fugaku pressed against Minato’s back and placed a kiss on the back of his neck with a smile. “Now what are we to do?”

 

“Well, I can think of a few things,” Minato purred, getting a low chuckle from Naruto and Fugaku.

 

“You, my dear brother, are very addicted to kissing, not to mention a few other things,” Naruto teased, tapping the tip of Minato’s nose.

 

“You’re just discovering this now?” Fugaku chuckled, smiling at Naruto over Minato’s shoulder as the blond smirked.

 

“Oh no, I discovered this during that Thanksgiving when you two became an official couple and Minato here jumped you whenever he could get away with it,” he snorted, Minato trying to look innocent. His two partners snorted in return, knowing him much too well for the look to work on them.

 

“I can’t help it that Fugaku looks so good all mussed up, panting and wanting,” He said, sniffing slightly.

 

Naruto and Fugaku rolled their eyes and pressed their lover close between them. “You know,” Naruto started, eyes gleaming in amusement, “you seemed to jump Fugaku here often after one of our interactions. Usually after one of our fights.”

 

Minato groaned when he felt Fugaku chuckle against his back, feeling soft lips smile against the skin of his neck. “Oh yeah, even then he wanted in your pants,” Fugaku said.

 

“Can you really blame me? Even then his eyes were brighter than mine and his ass was just so damn squeezable,” Minato chuckled as he reached down, squeezing said ass, getting another squeak in return. “Still so squeezable.”

 

Naruto huffed with laughter and wiggled out of Minato’s arms with a smile dancing on his lips. “Come on. Let’s go watch movies while dinner cooks,” he said, heading into the living room.

 

Fugaku looked to Minato and kissed him with a light chuckle. “Love ya,” he hummed, his lover smiling in return.

 

“Love ya to,” Minato replied before grabbing their drinks, leaving Fugaku’s arms. “Come on, let’s join our young partner in the living room and relax while dinner cooks for us and we don’t have to do a thing.”

 

Fugaku chuckled once more and grabbed the snack plate that Naruto had created before they had started cooking dinner. “Lead the way.” The two laughed once more and joined Naruto in the living room, finding him lounging on the couch and waiting for them with a smile.

 


	19. Surprising Finds 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Finds  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 7  
> Pairing: Minato/Fugaku/Naruto  
> Word count: 2,490  
> AN: Please remember that Naruto is NOT a virgin in here and that this is FICTION. If you’re gonna do this, work your way up to this please? Seriously. Be careful in such play.
> 
> Now that my warning is done, I have to say that I am working on like 3 more mini stories right now. One is a Shuuhei/Renji/Ichigo story, one is a follow up to the upcoming Kenpachi/Renji story (the pairing in the story being Ikkaku/Hanataro) and a Clint/Tony story. At least I think the Clint/Tony is just a mini story.
> 
> But I’m going to post some of my Bleach oneshots that I have written up here. Just to get them out of the way starting next week. And a few Naruto ministories to. I have quite the back log on both lists. 
> 
> So enjoy the smut and I shall see you on Friday on my current chapter story: Sing me a Lullabye.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming a low tune while laying on his rather large bed, Naruto smiled to himself and looked out of the sliding door that lead to their low back yard. Fugaku was nosing around at his lower back, resting between his legs as they waited for Minato to get downstairs and join them on the bed. The Uchiha had a feeling that something was going to happen that would leave all of them limp and content by the time they finished.

 

Naruto wiggled with a low laugh under Fugaku's attention, shaking his head as Fugaku smoothed his hand up his side with a smirk. “That tickles,” he laughed, getting a low chuckle from his partner.

 

 “Does it?” Fugaku asked, cocking an eyebrow up at the smile that came from over Naruto's shoulder He smirked and ran his nails down the other side that he had teased.

 

Naruto chuckled and pressed a kiss to the hand that was near him. “Behave until Minato gets down here,” he teased, listening to his dark haired lover laugh softly above him.

 

Fugaku sat up and with a few moves, flipping Naruto over onto his back and crawled up over his body, smiling down at the amused looking blond. Should I really behave?” he asked, brushing his lips over Naruto's lips. Naruto purred lowly and nipped at the others bottom lip.

 

 “Yes, but only just a little,” Naruto drawled, running his finger up and down the pert nose before him. Fugaku wrinkled his nose and smirked down at him.

 

The chuckle from the door drew them from their contemplation of each other, Minato standing there and smiling at them with a soft look on his face. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.

 

Fugaku smirked and sat up on his knees, smoothing his hands over long thighs. “Just a bit,” he drawled, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“So I see,” Minato drawled, running a hand through his own hair as he tossed the towel into the hamper by the door.

 

“How in the world did you get this bed down here?” he asked as he slipped off his shoes, putting them to the side.

 

“Through the sliding doors over there,” Naruto said, shifting so that his legs rested around Fugaku's thighs. “Dad worked on it when he bought the house so that the renters had a way to get into the backyard.”

 

“So, when you moved in, it became your personal door huh?” Minato asked before kissing his two lovers, lingering over the taste of them.

 

“Pretty much,” Naruto replied, lips pulling up into a smile as Minato flipped down flopped down next to him. “But I need to get the light fixtures fixed and that'll take nearly five hundred total,” he said.

 

“Parts and labor I take it,” Fugaku hummed as he bent over Naruto once more, kissing his younger partner slowly and stopping any further discussion for the time being. Naruto moaned in return, curling his arms around the other males’ shoulders, responding to the kiss.

 

The kiss started slowly, just a simple movement of their lips brushing and pushing together before tongues came into play, sliding together and tasting. Minato groaned and shifted on the bed, feeling his own blood head up and rush lower, making him hard. Pulling away from the kiss, Naruto panted softly as Fugaku went after a bit of skin to tease and nip at. The brother's both moaned at the same time, the younger of the two arching up into the pleasurable feelings.

 

“Fugaku here knows what he's doing doesn't he?” Minato asked, watching as Naruto tugged Fugaku's shirt up. “Before we continued though,” he hummed, reaching out and tugging Fugaku away from Naruto's neck, “do you want it all?”

 

Naruto had to blink a few times to focus and clear his head before smiling at them. “That was actually my plan,” he husked, getting leers from both men. “Now, will you get undressed?”

 

Fugaku and Minato shared a look, having talked about what they would do when Naruto agreed to finally have sex with them, taking that last step. Smirking, Minato slid off of the bed as Fugaku went back to happily distracting Naruto with his lips, working on the spot that he had found, pulling up a mark. While he did that, the other male stripped out of his clothes and went over to the closet, pulling out the very full duffle bag that they had stashed there, with Naruto's permission of course.

 

Fugaku shifted over Naruto's body and pulled his shirt off, groaning when long fingered hands slip up his back before sliding down his front. Pulling off his partner's shirt, he tossed it to the side and pressed against the care chest before him, swallowing the moan of pleasure that the move received.

 

Minato gave his own length a slow stroke as he watched the two males kiss, and pale skin rub against tanned as long fingered hands roamed over soft, unblemished skin, finding spots to pull moans from kiss swollen lips. Letting himself go, he opened the duffle bag and pulled out the lube that stayed slick for extended play, a favorite of theirs, and the kit that they had created just for the new kind of fun that was coming.

 

Naruto had admitted once that he had a fantasy about being taken by both of his lovers when they had gotten drunk one night, one of the few times that they did get drunk. They were going to fulfill that fantasy but it would still take a bit of play to open the younger blond up for the two of them. Placing the kit and lube down next to the low laying bed and the low bedside table, Minato joined the two upon the bed with a smirk.

 

Naruto looked away from Fugaku over to Minato, pulling away from the kisses that they were exchanging, smirking at the man. “And what are you up to right now?” he breathed out, Minato and Fugaku leering as one.

 

“Well, we just decided to fulfill a fantasy of yours,” Minato hummed, smirking as Fugaku sat up on his knees once more, working on freeing Naruto from his pants.

 

“Which fantasy?” Naruto asked, grunting when Fugaku was able to curl his hand around his prick, slowly stroking over the hardness.

 

Fugaku used his free hand and tugged at Naruto's pants some more, getting them down with some help of the long legs. “The one where you're taken by both of your lovers,” he purred. Blue eyes widened in anticipation as he shifted, Fugaku teasing the prick in his hand.

 

“Please do so,” Naruto groaned, feeling a hand that wasn't Fugaku's busy hand reaching out and teasing the underside of one thigh and down to his ass.

 

Minato purred lowly and cupped the trim ass before him, something that was amazingly taboo but still so wonderful to him despite their familial relationship. Licking his lips, he watched as Fugaku pulled Naruto into his lap, making him remove his hand from the sweet ass. Moving to kneel behind them, he coaxed Naruto to turn his head towards him and sealed their lips together.

 

Naruto moaned as he was surrounded by the strong bodies of his partners, burying one hand into softy hair and tugging. Minato groaned and rubbed against him as the kiss quickly deepened and Fugaku pulled away to remove his own pants. Joining them, he paused to enjoy the sight of the two brothers, Naruto turning around to press closer to his elder brother, their pricks rubbing together.

 

Licking at his lips, catching every taste of Naruto, Fugaku pressed him between them completely again mouthing at the skin between shoulder and neck. He moaned when lean hips rocked back to him, rubbing his ass against his hard prick, prompting him to return the favor and rock forward. Reaching out, having to lean just a bit to the side, he grabbed at the bottle of lube before settling back into his place fully, Naruto settling back into his original position as he shook the bottle.

“You ready for this?” he asked, teasing one ear and getting a soft moan from his younger partner.

 

“Yes,” Naruto groaned into Minato’s mouth, shivering when the older male squeezed his hips before moving up to tweak one caramel nipple. Pressing into the fingers, he growled as his brother twisted the nub and the bottle top was popped open behind him. He sighed when slim fingers dripping with slick danced down from his tail bone to the ring of muscles that twitched under them.

 

Fugaku hummed and looked to Minato who was s slowly teasing the fingers of one hand up and down Naruto’s chest, distracting him from the coming stretching. “Keep him busy, Minato. Don’t want him to be in too much pain now,” he stated, his older lover smirking.

 

“No worries, lover,” Minato replied, leaning over Naruto’s shoulder and sealing their lips together, hands reaching for each other to stroke over well known bodies. Naruto watched as much as he could, shuddering at the fact that Fugaku kept rubbing his fingers over his hole, just teasing the muscles.

 

Pulling away from the drugging lips, Fugaku smiled down at the dazed Naruto and pressed his finger slowly into the tightness, Naruto moaning happily and rocking his hips back into the touch. It didn’t burn, his body used to the stretch, but it drew a whine for more as the finger worked in and out o him. Toes curling, he rocked in counter to the finger and hissed with the second finger working its way into his body.

 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Minato hummed, rubbing their lips together as he moved Naruto to rest against Fugaku. The Uchiha huffed and pulled his fingers free of the tight heat, sitting against the headboard and moving Naruto to rest along his chest.

 

Minato chuckled as he watched Fugaku reach down and once more push his fingers into the grasping entrance. Licking his lips and winking, he arranged Naruto’s legs so that they were spread but didn’t get in Fugaku’s way; he slid down and looked up at his wide eyed brother. He stuck his tongue out, the tip swiping at the hard length before him, watching Naruto closely.

 

Naruto gasped and grasped at the bedding with one hand, the other grabbing onto the arm that came around his waist to hold him in place. Minato simply smirked and continued to tease his length, distracting the younger blond from the working, twisting fingers. Fugaku worked his third finger in as Minato slipped the tip of the hard cock into his mouth and started to suck.

 

Lost in the pleasure of the warm mouth on his cock, Naruto barely paid any attention to the fingers that stretched his body open or the arm that was removed from around his waist to reach for the kit put out near them. Fugaku smirked at the fact that their younger lover wasn’t even paying attention to the fact that Minato was pulling out the first toy, too lost in the pleasure.

 

Which they wanted.

 

As Minato slicked the toy with some of the lube, Fugaku nodded his head and pulled his fingers free from the grasping body, gaining a whine before Naruto shivered as the toy slid into his body. It was slightly bigger than his three fingers but went in smoothly and easily, all three men moaning. Minato pulled off of his treat.

 

Between the two males, they worked to open up Naruto for them while also teasing each other into heavy need. Minato pulled the final toy out, Naruto shuddering between them, having gone limp in their arms.  Smirking, Fugaku ran his hands down over heaving sides and pressed his prick against the stretched entrance, pushing up and sighing as he was sucked inwards.

 

Naruto moaned and let his eyes close as he whined. “Not enough,” He groaned, trying to squeeze around the prick in him but being to stretched to do so.

 

Minato crooned lowly as he moved his into his own position, pushing long legs up so that the tip of his prick brushed against the stretched and twitching hole. “Relax, Naru, we’ll give you what you want,” he soothed. Making sure that he was well slicked, he pushed inwards, stretching Naruto even more and making him moan in pleasured pain.

 

Hissing at the feeling of having Minato’s prick pressed so close to his own in tight heat, Fugaku laced his fingers with one of Naruto’s as he pulled his other blond down into a wet, hot kiss. Flexing his hips, he tested Naruto’s readiness, getting a pleasured sound, convincing them to fall into an easy pattern of back and forth movement.

 

Minato would pull out before pushing back inwards as Fugaku pulled out, creating a counter point and leaving Naruto in a state of constant blessed out pleasure. Minato shifted enough to reach between he and Naruto, stroking over the bobbing length between them, keeping the pace of his and Fugaku’s ever increasing thrusts into their lover. They could feel their curling, tightening climax grow between all three of them, but wanted their youngest to fall over that edge first.

 

Panting and whimpering, it only took a few sure, knowing strokes to make Naruto spill between them, tightening around the still moving lengths in his body with a whine. The two men groaned and growled as the already tight entrance became a vice that dragged their own orgasms out of them. Gripping Naurto tight between them as they felt their come slip out around their cocks, they shuddered and trying to catch their lost breaths.

 

Minato was the first of the three to shift, pulling out of his brother with a hissed groan, blinking a few times to help clear his head as Fugaku followed his example. “We should clean up,” he said, feeling rather good, loose from all of the pleasure that was still rolling through him. Naruto just moaned as Fugaku moved him to lay on the bed next to him.

 

“That we do need to do,” Fugaku responded, nodding his head as he stood up and headed to Naruto’s personal bathroom, ignoring the mess on his front. Minato started to pick up and clean the toys, using special wet wipes to clean them off and putting them to the side before cleaning up the worse of the mess on his and Naruto’s body. Naruto just grumbled, watching with lazy blue eyes and laying comfortably on the bed.

 

Fugaku came out of the bathroom and chuckled at them. “Yes, I’m picking him up,” Minato grumped, sweeping Naruto into his arms and getting a yelp from Naruto.

 

“Oh you guys are so very spoiling me for the next few days,” Naruto moaned, getting chuckles from both of the males along with promises of doing just that for him.


	20. The Key to a New Future (Neji/Naruto oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Key To a New Future  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Pairing: Neji/Naruto  
> For: DarkGodess  
> Word count:1,922  
> AN: This is my Christmas Gifty to the DarkGodess. :D Hope you enjoy dear.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming softly under his breath, Naruto moved around his brand new home, smiling softly to himself as he placed the new decorations that he had bought up. He had had the house built, his family house not fit to live in. Apparently someone had gone in and tried to find the family scrolls, but hadn’t found them, not knowing that it took blood and chakra to get to them. But he had known and had found them all before they saved what they could of everything else and pulled the house apart. The burnable items were burnt while everything else was simply destroyed by ANBU, none of them wanting the secrets of the Uzumaki secrets falling into idiots hands.

  
  


But now he had a new house that was all his own and it was perfect. There was a dojo attached to the main house but far enough away for him to work on things in peace. The main house was rather on the traditional side, being one story with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. A large kitchen was used often, as was the dining room and eating nook, while the study and living room that sat across from it was open and bright, well loved and cozy.

  
  


Finishing with the last of the decorations, his clones dispelling as they finished with the outside, Naruto smiled softly to himself and started a small fire as he noticed that the lights were starting to flicker. “The bad thing about old lines and needing to get new ones laid, the power likes to go out during storms,” he huffed, shaking his head with a smile.

  
  


Once the fire had been started, he headed into the basement, finding the various boxes of candles and grabbing them along with matches before heading back up to the main floor as the lights went out. Pausing as his eyes adjusted, he hummed and gazed outside, noticing that the rain that had been threatening to come down for the last hour was going hard. Humming in some amusement, he placed his boxes down onto the counter and started to pull out the candles.

  
  


He lit a pillar candle and placed it onto a small handled metal dish, using the light to finish gathering the needed things and putting them onto a tray for easy carrying. Once he had all of the candles he needed, he used one hand to carry the tray and the other to carry the dish with the candle. In the living room, he placed the tapers into some of the holders while placing a few more of the pillars onto some larger plates.

  
  


Once he was done, he moved to gather the lanterns that Neji had given him as a housewarming gift after the first time that the power had died during a storm. They used a pillar candle to light up but the glass helped to expand the light enough to actually see while hanging on a free standing, solid stand. He had enough for each room.

  
  


After he had put the pillar candles into the stands in each room, he checked on the wood supply and headed back into the bedroom, holding his tray in one hand. Sitting down, he placed the tray down and reached out to grab his current book, warm and content for the moment before jumping in place when the doorbell rang. “Who would be stupid enough to come out this way in this weather?” Naruto muttered, putting his book to the side and standing up from the couch to answer the door.

  
  


Opening the door, he blinked at finding Neji standing there before him, shaking off his jacket with a scowl on his face and hair pulled back out of the way with a hair tie. “It had to start raining before I got here?” he grumped, pale eyes flicking to Naruto, shining with amusement.

  
  


“And what are you doing here? Get inside, it’s pouring out there,” Naruto huffed, tugging the Hyuga into the house and taking his coat. Opening a side closet, he hung it over a towel on the floor as Neji pulled his shoes off and tucked them away. “Here,” the blond said, offering another towel with a smile.

  
  


“Thank you,” Neji hummed, taking the towel and drying off where the rain had gotten him before handing the towel back, taking the house slippers that were held from him.

  
  


“So, why are you here?” Naruto asked, leading Neji into the living room and sitting on the hearth, finding the kettle that he kept nearby along with a gallon of water, pouring some of it into the kettle.

  
  


“I came to bring you some hot food since I knew that there was a storm coming and a high chance of your power going down. When are you getting new lines?” Neji asked as he pulled two very long scrolls free from his weapons pouch, unsealing the dinner he had bought. The scent of a homemade traditional meal filled the air around them, making Naruto hum in appreciation as he placed the kettle to hang over the fire.

  
  


“After Christmas happens,” Naruto stated, standing up and walking over to sit next to Neji as he dished up the food, having unsealed dishes to go with. “Did you make it or did Hinata?” he asked.

  
  


“Both of us. We’re having our own problems with the electricity since one tree pulled up a few lines,” Neji admitted, shrugging as he handed over one plate. “So we cooked everything spoilable that we had and she sent me over with a good chunk of it.”

  
  


“Hey, if it means I don’t have to cook, I’m all for it,” Naruto chirped, taking the plate and smiling brightly as he snapped the chopsticks in half and digging into the rice. “Are you going to stay here tonight?” he asked, both men looking out the window as lightning flashed across the sky.

  
  


“Yes, I do believe that I will do so,” Neji returned, shaking his head with an amused look on his face. Eating a bite of chicken, he tilted his head at the soft whomp of a generator starting. “Got those installed at the least,” he said.

  
  


“Yep. Hooked up to the fridge and freezer, but that’s about it. They run partly on gas and partly on the power of the wind and rain. I wasn’t  quite sure on the specifics but I know that they should run for quite a while without any problems,” Naruto said, the two settling in, eating and talking, only stopping to make some tea.

  
  


As the hours passed, Neji had to admit that in the candlelight, his friends home looked beautiful. The light glistened off of the garlands that were artfully decorated with little bulbs and bows, and highlighted the lights that hung dark until the power came back on. A small, fake tree sat in one corner, presents piled high under it.

  
  


Neji knew for a fact that they all had different names on them and all of them had been bought with that specific person in mind.

  
  


“Your presents reminded me of something. Hinata is traveling to Suna for Christmas so wanted me to drop off her gifts for you while I was here,” Neji said, pulling out another scroll and unsealing several packages of various sizes. Naruto stared at them as they were neatly piled on the floor to be moved to under the tree.

  
  


“Um, wow. She went overboard this year, didn’t she?” he breathed, Neji chuckling and shaking his head, amused at the cuteness of his friend.

  
  


“Nah. She rather liked being able to buy all these gifts for you. The rest of her friends are just as spoiled but they got their gifts already,” Neji promised, standing up to move the presents. Putting them down, he found that there was a small pile of presents for himself, making him stare at them before staring at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. “And you were complaining about her gifts? I fear what you will say about mine though it looks as if you don’t have much room to speak.”

  
  


“Shut up,” Naruto huffed, blushing softly and shrugging one shoulder with an amused smile. “I just wanted to get you something nice and that just happened to grow into more since I kept finding things,” he continued, shrugging as Neji smiled and pulled another scroll out of one of his weapon pouches, unsealing the presents that he had put there.

  
  


“Well, how’s this? We open a present each. Just one,” Neji said, standing up with a slim present in his hand, raising an eyebrow. Naruto stared at the other, blushing once more before nodding his head and smiling.

  
  


“Yeah, that sounds nice,” he hummed, putting his plate down and standing. Shifting through the presents to Neji, he found the one that he wanted before nodding his head to the couch. The two sat and handed their presents over, Neji waving him to open his first.

  
  


“You first. I want to see what you think of it,” he said when Naruto looked to protest. Huffing, the blond nodded his head and pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal a long, wide package.

  
  


Nibbling on his bottom lip, Naruto slowly opened the package only to stare at what his friend had gotten him. “Oh, Neji,” he breathed, picking up the choker. It wasn’t often that he wore necklaces of any kind, between missions and work, but when he did, he prefered chokers for the simple fact that a well fitted one was hard to grab.

  
  


The band was a dark blue and had white Uzumaki swirls running along the length of it. Hanging from the band itself was a three pronged kunai, a miniature replica of Minato’s own.

  
  


“I had it commissioned just for you since you don’t really have a whole lot to tie you to your family,” Neji explained, taking the necklace after Naruto had inspected every inch of it. Wrapping it around the other’s neck, he clasped it and smiled at how the kunai rested just in the hollow of Naruto’s collarbone. “Perfect.”

  
  


“So that’s why you wanted to borrow one of my chokers,” Naruto chuckled, Neji nodding his head, knowing that his secret had gotten out. “It’s perfect, Neji, thank you. Now I’m kind of worried about what you’ll think of my gift,” he said, blushing a bit more when the other male picked up the box.

  
  


“Let me just open it before you get nervous,” Neji chuckled, undoing the wrapping paper with a few graceful flicks of his fingers. Finding a small ring box, he stared at it before opening it and staring at the surprise inside. A key sat on a key ring, the ring holding a small swirled charm that he knew Naruto had made, a hobby of the blonds that was beautiful. “A key?”

  
  


“To the house,” Naruto admitted, shifting and playing with his necklace. “That is...if…” he started, trailing off when Neji simply tilted his head up and brushed their lips together with a soft smile.

  
  


“It’s perfect. I love it. Thank you for the lovely gift,” Neji hummed, Naruto smiling sweetly, eyes half lidded, before he was pulled back into a kiss. They spent the rest of the night before the fire, kissing and talking, just finding their footing with the new turn of their relationship.

  
  
  



	21. Sharing Hearts (Minato/Naruto/Kakashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST.  
> I HAVE WARNED YOU. I WILL NOT DEAL WITH PEOPLE COMPLAINING.   
> THERE ARE OTHER STORIES ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT THEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Naruto, Minato   
> Word Count: 1,170  
> AN: So much to do, so little time to do it. Please note the warnings at the top, yes? I'm not going to listen to complaints please. *sighs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

The first time he had seen his son had been after the Kyuubi had been sealed into the small child, his wife beaming from her bed that had been surrounded by a jutsu warding seal. Naruto had been pouting, or so it had seemed to Minato, in his mother’s arms after a first filling meal, cheeks whiskered and baby blues bright and gorgeous. 

He had fallen in love with their child even as she told him to find a lover for the next six months because he wasn’t touching her with a ten foot pole.

Over the next eight years, the families life had been good, filled with love and trust and an amazing amount of mischief. Then Kushina lost her life during a mission gone wrong, having gone back to save the child that had been snatched out of her arms. She had gotten back to report in but hadn’t lived much longer past that. But Minato and Naruto had picked up their lives, as all ninjas did when they lost someone, and continued on with life. 

When Naruto had turned 12, he had graduated the academy and was placed in the same team as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, which had driven him up a wall. Especially since Kakashi, Minato’s on again, off again, lover had been his teacher. When he had been 15, he had become a chunnin and started to work at the academy, making a good name for himself.

Minato kept doing his job as Hokage, occasionally going out on his own missions, but making sure that he looked like any other ANBU when he did so. And, as much as he hated the fact, from just around age 14 to just before Naruto turned 16, they rarely saw one another.

He heard the interesting bits of his son’s life, including the fact that he had had a couple of girlfriends but had apparently switched to guys. He had brushed it off for the moment seeing as most nins were rather open with their sexuality, and Kakashi was in the habit of jumping him whenever he felt he could get away with it. He had heard that Naruto had actually been with the heir to the Branch side of the Hyuuga family for his first time with another male. Seeing Neji stagger out of his son’s bedroom one day had proven those particular rumors true.

It was Naruto getting a tongue ring that had truly set Minato’s mind on a road that rarely was taken by anyone, not that it was a problem. There was known to be the occasional incestuous relationships in families ranging from purely civilian all the way up to the higher clans. Though for the higher clans, it was about keeping their families abilities pure and free of any kind of blood that would disable the ability.

But for a man who was well known and the Hokage, it hadn’t been seen except for a short time between the first two Hokages of their village. 

It had started with Naruto coming home after a mission, tongue playing over his teeth as he pulled off his shoes in the front hallway. It was the muffled click of something on his teeth that had caught Minato’s attention, his dark blue eyes narrowing as his son went stiff at the look.

“Hey, dad,” Naruto squeaked, Minato cocking an eyebrow at him. “How are ya?” he asked.

“Good. Naruto...open your mouth,” the older blond drawled, the tone clearly demanding obedience from his child. Naruto had smiled sheepishly and tried to hide what was clearly a tongue ring from the other, squawking when Minato simple grabbed his jaw and used two fingers to pull out his tongue. Glittering there against the pink of his tongue was a brand new ball tipped tongue ring. “Naruto,” he growled, letting go of it as he tried to shove the very sudden, and very hot, thoughts of just how that tongue ring would feel.

“What? It’s not like you can say anything,” Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and looking to the side. “It’s healed and I have it. I’m not the only shinobi to have a tongue ring and I have a few dozen simple black ball rings that I’ll wear on missions, so no worries there,” he stated, Minato wiping his wet fingers on his pants before rubbing at the bridge of his nose with one finger.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Is this because I said no on that trip to Suna to visit Gaara?” he asked.

“No,” Naruto said, crossing his arms and turning his head away, pouting. Which meant that it had been about the denied visit to see his fellow vessel. 

“Damn it. I need to get ready for work and I don’t know if I’m mad or not right now,” Minato moaned, rubbing at his face before turning around on the ball of his feet and heading upstairs. Naruto just pouted after him and headed up to his own room, closing the door behind him with a decisive snap of the latch. 

After that, Naruto started to not really care if his father was in the house when he brought home sex partners, just making sure that he had his silencing jutsu’s up. But to Minato’s everlasting torture, his son seemed to forget to put the damn jutsu up whenever his partner got really excited and jumped him the moment they were in his room. 

One such day had been while Minato had been home, off for once, and reading a book in his bedroom. One minute he had been happily reading about a new seal that was being tested by one of the few seal masters of the Fire Nation, and the next he was listening to a thunk against the wall of his son’s room. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” came a hissed voice that was definitely not Naruto’s own voice. Straining his hearing, he heard the ruffling of clothing followed by a soft moan and a thunk of someones head hitting the wall. “Oh...oh fuck, yeah. Do that again,” came the voice once more, sounding decidedly more aroused than he had earlier. 

Swallowing heavily, Minato put the article aside as he imagined what could be happening in the book, ruling out a hand job since Naruto tended to make his own noises when that happened. He had a feeling that his son was on his knees and was showing his talent with his tongue off to his fellow teen. Dressing quietly, he dived out of his open window and headed to Kakashi’s place when the sounds coming from Naruto’s room got decidedly loud.

Kakashi had ended up walking funny for a couple of days afterward, getting time off, but they both had enjoyed themselves.

It took another six months before his rapidly waning patience finally snapped and he fulfilled some of the fantasies that had been running around in his head for way too long.


	22. Sharing Hearts pt. 2 (Minato/Naruto/Kakashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic father/son sexual exploits that is completely CONSENSUAL between two adults. Please note this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Naruto, Minato   
> Word Count: 4,903  
> AN: Okay, so this went REALLY fucking long. I'm...so not joking you guys. Just way, way long. *facepalm* When I was writing it was the never ending chapter. *headdesk* Great Gods. *sighs* Still, I hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you think of it.
> 
> Ah, before I forget this is for the ever lovely WikidSinn! She's a lovely pervert who handed me a pairing and went “here, have at it”. And we have this...
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming to himself as he packed away the last of his kunai into his pack, Naruto stood up from his low sitting bed and moved to place the pack onto the long table that held the rest of his things daily items. Scrolls, kunai packs with shuriken stars, his work vest, wires of different thickness and length, and several short swords laid across it surface while under the main part were large drawers that held extras that he had just refilled. When he had first bought it, without the drawers, his father had taken one look at it before hiring a carpenter to make sure it would be useful.

Naruto had damn near kissed the man when he had seen the finished the product, but held back. 

Barely.

Finished with the upkeep of his tools and weapons, the young blond headed into the bathroom, taking a hot shower as he listened to his father arrive home and move around in his room. Once he had washed his body head to toe, Naruto stepped out of the shower, dried off as much as he could with the small towel that was left and making a note to do more laundry later on, and slid into a soft, pale blue robe. Once he was somewhat dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom and paused, staring at his father who was staring at him, having been coming down the hallway, dressed in nothing but a pair of low hanging drawstring pants and a shirt that wasn’t buttoned.

Blushing lightly, Naruto smiled bright at the older man and shifted on his feet. “Hey, wasn’t expecting you to come out of your room for a while longer,” he said in greeting, Minato tilting his head and smirking slightly.

“I wanted some tea,” Minato replied, shaking his head in some amusement as he tried to remind himself that he couldn’t jump his son. No matter how much smooth skin was exposed to his sight, dark blue eyes running over what the robe wasn’t covered. The robe split down the front, exposing a smooth chest without any noticeable scars on it, the bottom half of it slitting once more and exposing long, leanly muscled legs.

He mentally bashed his head against a wall to remind himself that he wasn’t allowed to pin Naruto to a wall, hitch his legs up and screw him senseless.

“Oh, I see,” Naruto said, clearing his throat as he tried hard to keep his own eyes from wandering, shifting his feet so that he was standing on one, the other stuck out a bit before him. “How was work?” he asked, licking his lips as his cheeks turned a dark pink color, catching sight of a scar that curved over one of Minato’s hips.

Minato nodded his head and said, “Good, good.” Tearing his eyes away from the long legs, he cleared his throat. “I’ll just go make my tea. Order something tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Naruto replied, walking into his room and closing the door behind him. Walking to his bed, he flopped face first into it and groaned softly, reminding himself that while incest wasn’t really all that bad considering their lives, his father was the Hokage and had to be a good little boy. Most of the time.

Minato let loose a very low groan before heading down the stairs to make his tea, finding his mind settling as he walked through the motions of making tea for two. Once he had the cups in hand, he walked back upstairs and knocked on Naruto’s door before opening it up. “Naruto, I have a...” he started, the words dying on his lips as he watched the robe slip off of Naruto’s body, making his eyes widen as his son squeaked and tried to cover himself.

Somewhere deep there was an audible crack as his willpower and patience died a little.

“Dad! I wasn’t expecting you to be coming back upstairs so quickly,” Naruto gasped, trying to bend over and grab his robe without exposing to much of his body. The sight of Naruto bending over, showing just how long his body really was in the most delightful of ways, killed the last of Minato’s willpower and patience.

Clearing his throat, Minato put the cups in his hands onto the desk next to him, being careful of the weaponry sitting along it. “Naruto,” he drawled, Naruto going still, knowing that tone of voice. He often heard it when his father and Kakashi hadn’t quite made it to Minato’s room whenever they were on again and fucking.

It sent shivers of delight dancing up and down his spine as he bit at his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” he asked, pleased that his voice hadn’t quivered. Rolling his shoulders, he looked over to his father and his bright blue eyes widened as he caught sight of dark blue eyes that stared at him with obvious desire. Naruto watched as those blue eyes went even darker, turning almost black with their darkness, feeling lust trip down his back and curl in his loins.

Licking his lips, he whimpered as Minato stalked towards him, scrambling a bit before falling onto his bed with a bounce. “Dad?” he breathed, Minato coming to stand before him, leaning in enough so that all he could do was stare at the other man.

“Naruto, I have tried to stop myself, tried to keep away, but fuck if you don’t somehow unknowingly test my patience every damn day,” he growled, hand carding through soft hair that was brighter than his own. “It’s just so fucking hard to deny myself the chance to touch you, to feel your skin under my hands, to hear your sounds of pleasure.” He hummed lowly, the sound rich with his need. “You really do need to learn how to place silencing wards up when you’re in the middle of foreplay.”

Naruto's eyes widened as he swallowed heavily, shifting in his seat as he flushed heavily. “Sorry,” he squeaked, Minato chuckling darkly as he placed one hand on a bent knee, the younger male still trying to hide his dick that was trying to show its interest in what was going on.

“Don't be. Let me tell you, it was quite enjoyable to hear you when you're being pleasured by someone. But it made it very hard for me not to come in, toss your partner out the window, and show you how it feels to be with someone who knows what the fuck they're doing,” Minato rumbled, tugging on the soft strands in his grip. Naruto gasped before moaning, low and pretty, the sound rolling as he twitched ever so slightly and his body started to relax.

Noticing this, the elder blond hummed thoughtfully and pressed Naruto back onto the bed, tugging the soft hair once more. The breathy moan that escaped the teen below him sent heat straight through his body, drawing a groan of need from Minato even as he shifted so that their bodies were closer. Humming in pleasure as the younger male moaned and arched up into his own body, he released the strands in his hand and slid it down over the back of Naruto’s neck.

Lowering his head, he smirked softly and brushed his lips over a whiskered cheek, loving the way the skin flushed oh so nicely for him under his touches. “You’re so welcoming, Naruto. Have you thought of being like this? Of being pressed down into your bed under me, about to be taken by someone who knows how to drag out as much as pleasure as possible?” he purred, lips sliding downwards to breath the words into one ear.

“Dad,” Naruto whined, shivering and trying to press the full length of their bodies together. He could feel the fabric of Minato’s clothes brush over his own bared body, teasing him just as much as the words that were spoken into his ears were.

Minato chuckled as he slid a hand down over Naruto’s ribs, just teasing him with soft touches, watching how Naruto reacted to them. Watching as the younger male sighed in pleasure and pressed up, he smirked and placed a knee on the bed, moving one of Naruto’s legs so that it was just sitting over his thigh. “So much to do to you, so little time. I suppose it’s a good thing that we really don’t have to go anywhere any time soon,” he purred.

Naruto hummed in anticipation, pressing up into the hand that settled onto his hip and stroked the curve there with a thumb. “Why now?” he breathed, shivering when the hand slid down over the leg that was propped up on a thigh, teasing along the outside.

“Why now? Because I’m tired of trying to stop myself from indulging in what is blatantly offered to me,” Minato stated, leaning down to press Naruto fully into the bed, knees settling between his legs as he pushed him very gently further onto the bed. “Because I dream of pinning you to a wall, hefting you up onto a counter and taking you until all you can do is cling to me and wail for more.”

Moaning as he brought his own hands up, Naruto buried long fingers into the gravity defying hair of the other man, tugging him down into a need filled kiss, sucking on the tongue that slipped into his mouth. Minato groaned into it and played his tongue over the one that teased him, laying fully over his soon to be lover’s body, feeling just how hard the younger male was. Pulling away from the drugging kiss as long fingered hands tugged at his still open top, he sat up on his knees once more and pushed it off to fall to the floor, pants noticeably tented by his own arousal.

Naruto hummed and ran his eyes over the body of his lover, taking in all the dips and curves that was presented to him as Minato stayed in position, loving the way already dark blue eyes turned borderline black. Moving around so that he sit up, legs moving into a more comfortable position, the younger male reached up to slid his hands down from under Minato’s chin to over his neck and shoulders, just feeling muscle jump and twitch under his gentle touches, getting a groan from the older male. “Naruto,” was breathed as lust darkened eyes became half lidded, watching the exploring hands.

Naruto just smiled and shifted so that he could perch on his knees, keeping them spread enough to sit on either side of Minato’s legs, pressing a kiss to where Minato’s collarbone dipped. “I have a feeling that if I don’t get in my exploring in now, I won’t be getting it in at all,” he said, words a soft breath against soft skin. Minato merely chuckled and stroked his fingers through the soft hair on the back of Naruto’s head, not moving to stop him.

If he wanted to explore and learn what turned him on, then who was he to stop him?

Naruto smirked and pulled away, continuing with his explorations, moving from the broad shoulders down over his pecs, tweaking a nipple with long fingers. Humming in pleasure, at the sound that it got him, he did it again before leaving it to dance his fingers over Minato’s ribs, finding every spot that got even a slight wiggle from his lover. He teased the spots that got sounds, making him think that it wasn’t that easy to bring any kind of sound out of his lover, and pushing him to do just that. 

He wanted Minato’s words, his growls and moans, everything that he could get from the older man. Smirking up at him as his knees slid further apart so that he could sit and be face to face with Minato’s stomach, he purred and lowered his eyes to the very evident hardness that was pressing against the sweatpants that he had decided to wear. Tugging on the knot that was holding them up, he got it loose finally and pushed them down over lean hips, Minato’s hardness bouncing a little as he was freed.

“Damn,” Naruto breathed, blinking at the length before him. He knew there was a difference in size between a fully grown male and the teenage partners that had been indulging with since he had learned what to do with another dick, but he hadn’t expected nearly two inches of length and at least half an inch of thickness of a difference.

Minato chuckled softly and stroked his length with a shrug. “Like I said, I’ll show you what it’s like to be with a lover who knows what they’re doing,” he purred, Naruto’s eyes flicking up to him as he continued to push the pants down until they hit his knees. Rising off of the bed and letting them fall to the floor, he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Naruto scooted forward and once more slid his hands over toned thighs, this time going from the knees up to where hip and groin met together, feeling muscles jump under his touch.

Smirking at the way Minato seemed to stop himself from pouncing and pushing back onto the bed, Naruto moved his hands closer into the prick that he wanted to feel. How he did feel it didn't really matter, but he wanted to see if everything about being with a man was different. Especially being with this particular man. Flicking his eyes up to the other male, seeing that he was watching with half lidded eyes, his lips quirked upwards as one hand curled around the base of the length, thumb just brushing over the underside.

Minato moaned softly, and thrust slightly into the hold, Naruto once more gazing at his erection as the long fingered hand slid up very slowly, just a light brush. Watching as the younger male shifted and used his other hand to dig around under the mattress before pulling out a small thing of lubricant, he chuckled softly, bringing darkened eyes up to him once more. “Why am I not surprised that you hid one there?” he asked as Naruto flipped the top, letting go of his length.

“Because I have just as many quirks as any shinobi does, but my quirks tend to be around where I hide my shit?” Naruto asked in return, voice rough with need as he slicked his fingers and once more grasped the prick before him. “Especially when it's an edible slick that doesn't make me gag.” With that said, he lent forward and licked at the tip, purring in delight at the taste that was much like the scent that surrounded Minato.

Clean. Tingling over his taste buds. Sharp and with an underlying taste of what Naruto could only guess was the taint of his father's abilities.

Licking his lips, tongue ring glinting in the light, he smirked and opened his mouth, sucking on just the tip as his tongue played, eyes closed so he could enjoy the feeling of having the other in his mouth. Sliding down slightly before pulling back, Naruto took his time in taking more and more of the other, tongue pressing and stroking. Minato was panting quietly, one hand coming to rest on blond hair as he watched, enjoying the way his partner was actually into what he was doing.

It wasn't often, outside of Kakashi, that he found a lover who enjoyed being on the receiving end of oral sex but also liked returning the favor. And it seemed as if Naruto was really loving what he was doing as he moved up and down over his erection, tongue seeking out all the spots that brought a sound out of him and mouth tightening around him as he pulled back. He varied his tactics, occasionally teasing his tongue over the slit of Minato's dick or using just a teasing of teeth, making sure that they didn't actually slide over sensitive skin.

And that bloody tongue ring that had driven him up a wall before was proving as distracting as he thought it would be.

As he used what he had learned over the years since he had become sexually active, Naruto mused idly that he was doing something right as he listened to Minato moan and felt him rock his hips. Flicking his eyes upwards, the younger of the two smirked to himself and sucked hard as he pulled off of his treat, watching as his father's eyes opened once more, having slid shut sometime during his fun, and stared at him. He simply licked his lips and used his slick hand to move over the hardness, thumb teasing over the underside of his tip.

“I don't know what your recovery time is, but I would like to get fucked if it takes you a while,” Naruto rasped, Minato smirking down at him, one hand coming to tug on soft hair.

“Oh, I shall fuck you until you're screaming for more and once you've had a bit of time to relax, do it all over again,” Minato growled, leaning down and sealing their lips together, not minding that he could taste himself on full and flushed lips. “I shall have you limping, even with your healing abilities, by the time that I am done with you.”

The promise sent shivers running up and down Naruto's spine as he moaned lowly, eyes half lidded in anticipation. Shifting so that he was perched on his knees instead of sitting on his bed, he wrapped his arms around Minato's neck and pulled him close, smiling slightly. “I don't doubt you a bit. So, tell me, how's your stamina?” he purred, eyes dancing with curiosity and need.

Minato smirked. “Where do you think you got it? There is a reason that when Kushina was alive, she allowed me my male partners,” he chuckled, watching Naruto's eyes widen in anticipation even as he was pushed back onto the bed once more, hands dancing over his skin. 

“I think I’m going to like this,” Naruto breathed as he arched up into the hands that played over his body. Minato chuckled and lowered his head, teasing one nipple with light brushes of his lips, feeling it perk under the attention. Nipping lightly, he hummed at the soft sound of pleasure that he got from the other male, sucking on it to see what other sounds he could get from his partner.

Looking up for a moment, Minato couldn’t help but feel smug proudness at the slowly blissed out look that was spreading over Naruto’s face. Shoving his own lust down enough so that he could focus just on Naruto, he shivered hard in need even as he pulled off of that nipple and teased it’s counterpart into hardness. Licking his lips when he was done with that, he slid lower, pressing kisses to tanned skin and muscles that jumped under his touch. 

He noted the way Naruto moaned softly when he passed over his left side, over a spot that he knew was sensitive after a particularly nasty wound, and the way he shivered when he passed over the sucked in belly. It was arousing and delightful, making him moan as he slid his tongue just over the skin above the indent of a belly button, tasting the unique flavor of the younger male. He chuckled softly and shifted towards the lean hips, tongue teasing down between thigh and groin.

Naruto was moaning quietly, biting his at his bottom lip before shuddering and melting under the teasing touches. “You’re horrible,” he breathed out, body shifting even as Minato chuckled softly against the curve one hip. He was now figuring out why Kakashi always looked so out of it, so well sexed, by the time he staggered out of Minato’s bedroom each time they came together. 

Kneeling on his knees, Minato smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he grabbed the bottle of lube that laid forgotten near them. “Oh? Am I? Considering I’m holding back my need to fuck you into a blubbering mess by my fingernails, I think I’m doing pretty good in blissing you out,” he purred, stroking dry fingers over Naruto’s length, feeling it twitch under his teasing touch.

“Horrible,” Naruto whined, pressing his hips up into the touch, wanting more. He shivered when cool slickness was poured over his prick, the flow of lube moving so that it dripped down lower, Minato’s fingers helping to spread it down to where he wanted and over his fingers.

“Not so horrible since I’m now going to stretch you open so I can slide into you and fuck you in a puddle of goo,” Minato purred, eyes staring down at his partner as the younger male whined and writhed as his fingers teased over the furled muscle that he wanted nothing more than to be in. Just rubbing the tips of his fingers over the muscle, he smirked as it relaxed under his strokes, Naruto sighing quietly and twitching his hips in time with the movements.

Smirking, Minato poured more of the lube over his fingers, adding to the slickness already there, before pressing a finger into the relaxed muscles. He hissed at just how tightly they squeezed his finger before relaxing, twitching around the digit as Naruto shifted under him, eyes narrowed and gazing at him in lust. The larger male chuckled and pulled his finger out slowly, testing to make sure that his fingers were slick enough to bring as much pleasure as possible.

He had seen Naruto wince a time or two, and knew it wasn’t just his partners size, but also too little lubrication when they were a little bigger than his normal partners.

“So impatient for more,” he chuckled when Naruto whined for more, hips pressing up into the movement of his finger as he pressed it forward once more. Naruto just glared at him and squeezed as he started to rock the finger in and out. He smirked as he continued to get the muscles to relax for more, wanting to be in his younger partner, feeling that warmth squeeze him tight. “You really need to learn how to just relax and enjoy,” he purred, eyes dancing with promise as he worked a second finger into the muscles.

Naruto groaned lowly at the slight sting that accompanied the second finger and twitched under the slow stretch as they spread open. “Damnit, more,” he gasped out, nudging at Minato’s hip with his calf, shuddering heavily as the fingers in him purposefully stroked hard as they slid in and out a couple of times.

“Patience is a virtue,” Minato growled, watching Naruto shudder hard in response even as his fingers spread open, feeling the muscles around them give under the gentle pressure. Humming in approval, he slid a third finger inwards, checking the amount of lubrication in the bottle with a quick look and pouring more over his fingers as he pulled them out. Satisfied with how much slick there was, he went back to teasing his lover and making sure that he was stretched enough for what was to come. “Don’t worry, Naruto, I’ll be giving you just what you want,” he promised.

Naruto moaned and twitched under Minato’s attentions, eyes rolling back as he breathed out, surprised by the way the fingers worked their way inwards so easily, opening him up and setting his very nerve endings on fire. With all of his other lovers, he was the one who usually stretched himself, or was stretching his partners when he felt like fucking someone. So to have someone do it for him wasn’t so much new but more of a novel feeling, Minato knowing just how to stroke and touch him to make him want more. 

Groaning, he nudged at Minato’s side once more and shuddered hard as the three fingers spread wide, a fourth finding it’s way in alongside the other three. “Fuck! Will you just fuck me already?” Naruto gasped out, body arching at the burn that was quickly overtaken as Minato leant over him and nipped at his nipple in a teasing move.

“Oh, I’ll do so much more than just fuck you,” Minato purred, voice laced with promise as he used the extra slick on his hands to coat himself, sure that his partner was ready for more. He was stretched and slicked and needy. In his book, he was ready for his cock and the look he was getting told him that if he didn’t fuck him now, there would be hell to pay. 

Shifting so that he was close to the other male, prick pressed up against the twitching ring of muscles that he would be sliding into, Minato used his hands to slide over strong legs and draping them over his arms. Pressing forward, he hissed as the tip of his cock slid past the ring of muscles, feeling them twitch around it as he paused. Minato purred and placed one foot against his shoulder as he pushed Naruto’s other leg up and to the side, allowing more room for him to work. 

“Ready?” he asked, smirking as Naruto curled his hands in the fabric of his sheets over his head, watching him with wide eyes. As the slimmer blond took a breath to answer, he pushed forward, sliding completely into Naruto, loving the way he arched with a yelp, holding onto him tightly as he twisted before coming to rest once more. “You okay there?” he asked, voice tight as he was squeezed by muscles that seemed to twitch with each subtle shift of Naruto’s body.

Naruto panted and breathed, nodding his head as his body was stretched in a known well way but still never in a way that he had felt before. He was full and open around the hard length that wasn’t moving, Minato waiting for him to get past that first burst of burning pleasure. Going limp as he came down from the sudden high of being filled so suddenly, he moaned breathily as his eyes fluttered shut, hands relaxing their death grip on the fabric.

“There you go,” Minato purred as he stroked his one free hand down Naruto’s thigh as he shifted his other hand to clasp the other male’s hip and tilt them up. “You good?” he asked, Naruto humming in bliss and nodding his head. “You’re gonna feel better real soon,” he promised.

Pulling out of the body that squeezed in denial, trying to get him back in that much faster, Minato groaned and shifted in place before rocking forward, feeling the muscles relax and accept him easily. Doing the same move a few more times just to make sure, listening to Naruto whine and whimper for more, Minato started to pick up his pace. 

Thrusting into the willing body, he changed his angle until he could stroke over the bud of nerves that drew the most delightful sound so far in their encounter. The sound was drenched in pleasured bliss as Naruto’s back arched and his body tightened, one leg twitched in Minato’s grip as the other jerked, his toes curling. “Ah, and there it is. I always wondered how you would sound when I hit that spot just right,” Minato panted, continuing to move, angled just right even as he planted one hand down next to Naruto’s head, leaning over him. “Such pretty sounds you make but that...that I think just made me want to keep fucking you well and truly until all you can do is whimper, needing to come.”

Naruto whined and arched into the slightly bigger body, the angle adding depth to each thrust into him, sparks flying through his body. He was lost to his pleasure, unable to form enough coherent thought to beg for more, harder, faster, deeper, but it was if Minato could read his very mind, his pace picking up. Reaching up as his sounds got progressively louder, he grabbed at Minato’s arms, nails digging into the skin as he shuddered and twitched, his climax tightening and readying itself to snap.

Seeing Naruto’s skin flush and his muscles tense, Minato reached between them, using all of his willpower and training to curl his hand around the bouncing cock and stroke in time with his thrusting. Naruto’s mouth opened in a silent scream that came out in a rush of air as his body bowed, cum splattering across his stomach and the stroking hand. Minato growled loudly as his cock was squeezed and stroked just right to drag him over that edge with his lover, hips pressing tight against the ass that he was still in.

Shuddering hard as they came down, Minato opened his eyes and smiled smugly at the blissed out look on Naruto’s face, the body under him completely limp if not still twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure. Huffing in some amusement, he pulled free of the twitching hole and flopped down next to Naruto, promising himself to worry about what he had just done.

Later. When he didn’t have a warm, nearly purring Naruto pressing up against his side and teasing his libido.


	23. Sharing Hearts pt 3 (Minato/Naruto/Kakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Hizashi, Minato  
> Word Count: 4,903  
> AN: So this is a day late and I am sorry about that. Between trying to figure out an alternate site to photobucket for extra's on Y!Gallery (thank you, lyiiint), the book fair that I've been helping out at, and a sudden attack of allergies, I was VERY busy yesterday. And for the past week. 
> 
> So I am sorry that I didn't post yesterday but Monday is the last day of the fair (hurrah!) and then I got back to my normal posting schedule. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next morning found Naruto looking rather wore out and Minato smirking as he made a simple, light breakfast while the younger blond sipped at some tea to wake up. He had limped down the stairs, much to his father's amusement, just as he had been promised.

Once he had breakfast done, he put it down, checked the time, and wrapped his food up into a tortilla before heading out with a wave to his child, having a somewhat early morning. Naruto just grunted at him as he left, nearly falling asleep in his tea cup, making Minato chuckle softly as he left the grounds of their home, heading for the office.

After dealing with the council and getting their shit straightened out, Minato found himself in his office, sipping tea and mind actually having time to think about what had happened the night before. He sighed and thumped his head against the back of his chair with a groan of disbelief. “I can believe I did that,” he sighed, slumping down in his chair and suddenly wishing he could have something stronger then what he had in his hand.

Sipping at his drink, Minato sighed and looked down into his cup, swirling around the tea, watching the ripples appear. As they started to calm down once more, he rubbed at his face and wondered just how high he had been the night before. He couldn't remember taking anything but between dealing with the council the day before and Kakashi, he couldn't be quite sure that he hadn't. But to have seen all that skin in such a way that hadn't happened since Naruto had been but a child? It had tested his patience.

He sighed when a knock came from the door, prompting him to turn from his tea. “Come on in,” he called out, looking at his appointment book and being reminded that he had a meeting with one Hiashi Hyuga, making him sigh softly. “Please, sit, Hiashi-kun. What can I do for you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other as he sat down in one of his chairs, looking tired.

“When will Neji and his teammates be back?” he asked with a groan, rubbing at his face. “Hizashi is driving me into insanity,” he grunted.

Minato sat back and hummed softly, reminded that the man before him, despite having been married at one time, was in an incestuous relationship of his own with his own brother and nephew. It wasn't anything that was new when it came to the clans but again, it was rare for it to happen. “He'll be back either late tonight or sometime in the afternoon tomorrow,” he promised, smiling at his friend as he groaned. “Is he being a worried father or worried lover?” he asked to ask teasingly, Hiashi glaring at him.

“Both,” Hiashi finally sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile. “I have never been able to hide anything from you have I?” he asked, Minato shaking his head with a smile.

“Nope,” Minato snickered softly, shrugging with a knowing look. “How hard is it having two lovers who are also family?” he asked, Hiashi gazing at him with a surprised look, the years of friendship between them allowing the normally cold man to drop his mask.

“What?” he asked, Minato narrowing his eyes in response. “I really just heard you ask that? What's is with the sudden interest?” he asked.

“Just some shit that's gone down and now that needs to be thought about,” Minato said slowly, draining his tea cup. “You want tea for this? Cause I could really use a friend who won't go around blabbering about this shit.”

“Please, for the tea. And you should know that I do not, as you so eloquently put it, blabber about things,” Hisashi sniffed, rolling his eyes with an annoyed sound. Minato snickered and stood up, moving to his small tea stand, heating the water and pulling out another tea cup and pot. Putting tea leaves into the tea catcher on top, he waited for the water to finish heating before pouring it over the tea leaves and placing the lid on top of the tea pot.

Picking up the cup and tea pot, he walked over to the couch and two chairs, handing Hiashi the cup in his hand before grabbing his own cup and sitting down, putting cup and tea pot down onto a small table. Hiashi just gave him a look. “So, tell me, how is it dealing with having two lovers. And not just two lovers, but two lovers who are family,” he said finally.

Hiashi sighed, and sat back, nodding his head when Minato offered him some tea. “Well, I'm sure that you know that Hizashi and I were together off and on through the years, before our wives and after we lost them. We became even closer when Hinata was almost lost to us, even though you were able to stop the Cloud nin from taking her. And when Neji became old enough and decided he knew what he wanted after he had been with Naruto, well, it just filled in a part in our hearts. We know that one day he will marry or find someone younger but we are taking it one day at a time,” he said. “As for the people around us? We tend to ignore them. We are not harming anyone and he came to us.”

“So he did,” Minato hummed, staring at his tea cup as he poured some for himself. The two sat in silence, Hiashi staring at his friend before he sat up with a cocked eyebrow.

“Tell me, Minato, why is it that you asking me about my relationship with my two lovers?” Hiashi asked softly, placing his cup down and leaning towards him. “Talk to me. I hope that even though we are older and have responsibilities that require us to be apart that we are still friends,” he said, Minato smiling softly before groaning and draining his cup.

“Yeah, well, let me just say that everything that has been going on with my attraction to Naruto has just kind of blown up,” Minato groaned, shaking his head with a rueful smile.

Hiashi sat up with a surprised look on his face before he snorted in laughter. “You slept with Naruto?” he hissed, Minato nodding his head and rubbing at his face as his friend took on a thoughtful expression. “I would sleep with him. If not for my brother and nephew, yeah, I would have really slept with him. He's a beautiful male and very strong all things considered,” Hiashi hummed, Minato staring at him with some surprise. “Is this why you're brooding about?” he asked.

Minato nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, well it wasn't like it was planned. I just happened to walk in on him when he dropped his robe to give him some tea and seeing all that bloody skin and just how good looking he is now?” He groaned and rubbed at his face. “Fuck if it wasn't what made my patience snap.”

“How long did you two go?” Hiashi asked, sounding rather eager to know much to Minato's misery.

“I don't care what people say, you are a fucking pervert,” Minato huffed, shaking his head. “And most of the night. We got maybe four hours of sleep,” he said after getting a dry look from Hiashi. “He was limping when I left.”

“Look, Minato, my friend, no matter what is said and expected of you, you need to find some happiness in your life. We all know that you won't marry another woman, no matter how much the idiots try to push you to remarry for political reasons, but we also know that you need lovers that will be able to keep up with you,” Hiashi sighed, draining his tea with a hum. “And Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun both are able to keep up with you, and your stamina,” he continued, standing up from the chair. “Do something for me.”

“And what is that?” Minato hummed, looking at his smirking friend as the other smoothed a bit of dark hair back.

“Talk with Naruto-kun, then drag Kakashi-san to the hot springs for a double team. I don't think he would complain very much about having two hot blonds making his sex life so much fun,” Hiashi drawled, enjoying the way Minato seemed to turn as red as his wife had once upon a time.

“Oh fuck off,” Minato groaned, burying his face into his hands, ignoring the soft snickering from his friend as the Hyuga clan head left the office, heading home to share the gossip with his own lover. “I'm screwed. So...screwed. So very screwed.”


	24. Sharing Hearts pt 4 (Minato/Naruto/Kakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Naruto, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru  
> Word Count: 1,246  
> AN: I need to remind everyone that starting next Wednesday, I will be posting my mini stories on Wednesday. Why? New Chapter story is why. :D Look for Whisper to Me Arc 1 starting Monday!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the bottle of plum wine that sat on the coffee table between the four of them, Naruto sighed and rested his cheek onto the counter, thinking as his fingers played with the tumbler. Neji raised an eyebrow and picked up the bottle, pouring a bit for himself. “So, what's up? Must be big if you're working on trying to get drunk,” the young Hyuga drawled, tapping his fingers on the bottle as he put it down with a smirk.

“Nothing is up,” Naruto denied, looking at his friends with a scowl. Shikamaru and Shino stared at him, the bug user cocking an eyebrow at him from behind his glasses as he lifted up his cup to his lips.

“Bullshit,” Shikamaru snorted, smirking at him as he leant forward, twirling his cup around with a smirk. “You can't hide shit from us, remember? You've slept with all of us at least once and we've been friends with you for how long?”

Naruto pouted as he realized just how long they had been friends and that they did indeed know him like no one else did, even his father and fellow teammates. “Fuck me,” he groaned, Neji snickering, the plum wine loosening his tongue.

“Been there, done that,” he purred, smirking at the dry look he got from Naruto. “Come on, tell us what's got you trying to drink yourself stupid,” Neji sighed, raising an eyebrow as the blond sighed softly.

“I can't keep anything from you guys can I?” Naruto grumped, the three men smiling and shaking their heads. “Thought not. So...shit happened.”

“Shit?” Shino asked, finishing his tumbler and placing it to the side as he watched his younger friend stand up and amble over to the table that held all of their snacks, poking around on it before making himself a plate. “Don't try to bull shit us and stop trying to stall us to.” The words that came from his mouth made his three friends snort in amusement.

“You have been hanging out with Kiba way to much,” Shikamaru drawled, cocking an eyebrow at the other man, getting a blank look that spoke volumes. “Seriously though, you have. Anyways, he's right, Naruto, stop trying to dive around the subject already.”

“Fine,” Naruto grumped, sitting down once he had his plate filled with easy to eat finger foods, picking up one bite and sticking it into his mouth. “I...may have slept...with someone...” he started, playing with his plate and just blushing heavily as the three men stared at him.

“You have never been driven to try to drink yourself silly,” Shino stated, pointing at him with a glare. Naruto could feel it from behind the other's shades. “So who is it that is driving you into madness, more so then usual?” he asked.

“I don't know if I should tell you,” Naruto sighed, eyeing Neji as he suddenly started to choke on his drink as something went through his mind. “What happened to you?” he asked, blond eyebrows furrowed together.

“Fuck, don't tell me you're the mystery lover that Uncle told me about,” Neji groaned, Naruto going bright read and drawing a moan from him as the young Hyuga moaned and rubbed at his face. “Oh you have got to be shitting me,” he whined, watching his friend play with his glass and not look at him.

“What?” Shikamaru asked, eyes narrowing as his drink slowed mind worked to put all of the pieces together before he and Shino straightened their backs and stared at him with various degrees of surprise on their face. “You...really?” he squeaked.

The squeak pulled a snort of amusement out of Naruto as he stared at his friend, smirking in some amusement. “I think the only time that I've ever heard that was when Genma and Raidou offered you a threesome after that one mission,” he drawled, Shikamaru scowling at him. “And Temari agreed with them.”

“Shut it and just spit it out so we can be sure on who it is,” Shikamaru grumbled, Naruto sighing and draining his cup of plum wine.

“Fine. I fucked my father,” Naruto groaned, the drink starting to work its way through him. Not even the Kyuubi was able to stop such a drink from affect him for long. “And damn if it wasn't good,” he purred, smirking before moaning and hitting his head down onto the coffee table once more. “Now...he doesn't even act like it happened.”

“I knew that it had something to do with Uncle and his rather interesting talk with the Hokage a week ago,” Neji snorted, getting curious looks. “Apparently Namikaze-sama talked with Uncle about that night. He knew who it was, but Uncle didn't tell us any names. Just that he asked about how we dealt with being in a relationship that includes incest. And not just any incest, but brother-brother, uncle-nephew, and father-son incest,” he elaborated.

“He did?” Naruto asked, blinking a few times as Neji nodded before stopping and blinking several times, feeling rather buzzed, finding it a bad idea to nod his head. “Well...why hasn't he talked to me about it then?” he pouted.

Shino hummed softly. “It's possible that he is weighing all of the options, so to speak. He doesn’t just have himself to worry about should you two actually happen. He has you and your reputation, the villages reputation, and of course, Kakashi to think about to.”

“Which means that he needs to talk with the walking pervert before he can really do anything since they've been on again, off again so many times that they are connected quite firmly,” Shikamaru drawled, sounding rather relaxed as he melted into the chair he was in, smirking.

Naruto hummed softly and poured a bit more of the wine into his cup as he thought about what his friends had just said. He had to admit that Kakashi was quite handsome. A lot like his father when he had been alive, but with less lines on his face and a slimmer build. Shifting, he huffed as he remembered the few times that he had caught them in the middle of fucking and blushed as his blood heated at the thought, making the now fully relaxed Neji smirk at him.

“I know that face,” Neji purred, pointing one finger at him. “That is the face of a sexy thought that you have had about someone,” he drawled.

Naruto groaned and smacked his head against the coffee table once more, shaking his head with a huff of annoyance. “I hate you right now. So very much,” he complained, Shino reaching over and patting his head.

“Should just talk to your dad tomorrow, Naruto. See what's going on in his head,” Shino advised, Naruto sighing and nodding his head. “For now, just eat and drink. You can crash in my room like planned.”

“Sounds good to me,” Naruto sighed, rubbing at his head with a groan before he stretched his back out. Picking up his cup, he held it up and smiled. “For now, here's to forgetting our troubles for a little time and just enjoying ourselves tonight.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Neji drawled, the four men clinking their cups together with a smile on their lips. “To forgetting for a night.”

“Cheers,” the four men stated together, sharing smirks between them.


	25. Sharing Hearts Pt 5 (Minato/Naruto/Kakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Naruto, Minato  
> Word Count: 1,473  
> AN: And so we start our new schedule of posting. Please remember that I am posting a long chapter story on Mondays and Fridays, with my mini's/oneshots on Wednesdays. So I hope that you enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the door that lead to his father’s study in their house, Naruto took a deep breath and released it slowly before reaching up and knocking on it firmly, settling his nerves. “Come in,” came from in the office, making him take a slow breath once more before stepping into the room. He found his father sitting at his desk, sun dancing over his hair as he flipped through a few pieces of paper that he knew were a part of the household bills. 

“Hey, can we talk?” he asked, his voice soft, prompting Minato to look up from his papers before smiling at him.

“Sure, come on in, Naruto,” Minato said. He put his papers aside and stood up from the desk, walking over to where there was a large area that had been cut out and turned into a giant inserted pillow, sitting down on it. Naruto smiled and stepped in fully, closing the door behind him and moving to sit down next to his father. “What is it that you need to talk about?” Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip as he fiddled with his fingers, making the older male hum and sit back on his hands. “You want to talk about what happened between us, don’t you?” he asked, watching a blush spread over whiskered cheeks.

“Yeah, actually,” Naruto hummed, shifting in his spot and shrugging. “You’ve been busy lately what with all of the bullshit that come from the council…” he trailed off, once more shrugging.

“Well,” Minato hummed, staring at Naruto as the younger male shifted and looked up at him through his lashes, smiling softly. “I had to work a few things out in my own head. I’m not just your father, Naruto, but I’m also your boss and Hokage, so I had to really think about things.”

“Oh?” Naruto asked, feeling a ball of worry twist in his stomach, making him feel vaguely sick.

“I also talked with a friend about how he dealt with his own relationship with his brother and with his nephew,” Minato said, rubbing the side of his thumb over his bottom lip in thought.

Naruto just blinked and tilted his head to the side. “Neji’s uncle right?” he asked, Minato giving him a curious look and making him blush. “Me and Neji talked about it when I was hanging out with the guys,” he said.

“Ah, I see.” Minato smirked and shifted. “I decided that I really didn’t care what others thought as long as I was happy with who I’m with.” Naruto blew out a slow breath, eyes closing as he rubbed at his eyes, feeling the ball of unease release with those words. Minato smiled softly and reached out, tugging the younger blond into his arms, falling back onto the pillow with a huff. 

“So...what are we going to do now that you’ve made that choice?” Naruto asked pressing against his father’s side, sighing when the other man stroked a hand down his side, just teasingly touching him. “You do realize that I’m not really going to sleep with another without you knowing or being there right?” he asked.

“We have the same stamina, but yes, I understand that. And it goes for you to,” Minato hummed, resting his hand on Naruto’s ass, squeezing it and smirking at the squeak that he got from the younger male. Blue eyes glared up at him, making him smile innocently down at him before getting a huff and a jab in his ribs. “I’m not going to announce my relationship but I’m not going to deny being with you,” he warned.

“Good. I’m about the same way with my relationships. The only reason why anyone found out about my own is because some of my friends have really bad timing when coming to get me for something. They tend to complain loudly as they get drunk about walking in on me with a partner,” Naruto snorted, shaking his head as he sat up on one hand, the other sneaking under Minato’s shirt. “But for now, I want to do something.”

“And that something is what?” Minato hummed, eyes watching the lazy smirk that spread over pink lips as blue eyes darkened into something richer, vibrant and jewel like. “Oh?” he purred, pulling Naruto down and flipping so that the younger male was under him, straddling lean hips. 

“Well, it’s been a few weeks and I don’t think either of us have done much more then take cold showers when we get home because it takes to long to heat up the water,” Naruto hummed, reaching up to slide his own hands under Minato’s shirt.

Minato chuckled and leant down, brushing their lips together. “I got a new water heater installed, so hopefully it’ll mean less time warming things up,” he purred, eyes glowing with need. “And are we really going to talk about water and showers while I’m trying to get you in the mood to make love?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

The younger male blinked up at Minato and blushed, shifting slightly and making his father look at him in worry. “You called it making love instead of fucking. No one has ever said that,” he admitted. Minato chuckled and leant down, pressing a kiss to his lips with a smile. 

“Yes, well, I doubt that we’ll be fucking all that often. Especially since love is a part of this,” he purred, Naruto humming happily and nodding his head. “Now, can I ravish you properly or are you going to talk about something else while I’m trying?” he asked teasingly, Naruto huffing and flipping them over so he could perch on Minato’s hips instead.

“Well, I suppose I can just strip as I talk,” Naruto mused as he pulled off his shirt, laughing brightly when Minato growled and pulled him down into another kiss, shutting him up. For the two of them, the next few hours were spent learning all they could about each other. Naruto learned that with the proper teasing, his tailbone was especially sensitive. Minato learned that Naruto loved to use his tongue ring to its best advantage and worked to find it with each lover he took.

By the time they fell back onto the inset pillow floor, Naruto was flushed head to toe as he pressed up against Minato with a happy sound. Minato just hummed and pulled him close, turning to nuzzle into his hair with a smile, trailing his hand down his back. They were both sticky and sore, but it was a pleasant soreness that came with the knowledge that it came from really good sex with a partner who was so willing to give just as much as they were taking. 

“I forgot how good sex can be when it’s with a willing happy partner,” Minato huffed, Naruto lifting his head and giving him a smirk.

“And here I thought you always wobbled and drank coffee the entire day after playing with Kakashi,” he teased in a roughened voice. Minato groaned before letting out a laugh of his own.

“Yeah, that is true,” he hummed, shaking his head with a smile. “He does wear me out. And I wear him out. Though sometimes he crawls out of bed and I bounce out of it,” Minato mused, making Naruto snicker before going quiet and staring at his father with thoughtful wide eyes. “What are you thinking?” he asked warily.

Naruto let the slow smirk spread across his lips before sitting up on one elbow. “Well...I was thinking that since you’ve been with Kakashi, I’m not going to say no to you keeping him…”

“I hear a but in there,” Minato drawled, waving a finger at Naruto and blinking when straight white teeth caught the digit and a slick tongue caressed the pad of the finger.

“But,” Naruto purred after he released the finger, “I wouldn’t mind sharing him if he was open to it.” Minato blinked before his mind oh so helpfully provided him the images of what it would be like to be with both Naruto and Kakashi, blood heating and his dick making a valiant effort to once more rise, twitching at the thought.

“Fuck, I can do that,” he rasped, swallowing as Naruto smirked and used his other hand to tug on the soft hairs around Minato’s length.

“Now, the question is, how do we introduce this thought to him?” Naruto hummed, continuing to tease the other man.

“I have an idea. But later,” Minato groaned as long fingers wrapped around his now happily hardening length. “I swear you can raise the dead,” he whined as a sweet mouth followed those long fingers.


	26. Sharing Hearts pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Minato, Kakashi  
> Word Count: 1,387  
> AN: Just wanted to warn you that I'm at my sister's place until the 5th (Today being the 3ed). So you're gonna get some posts from me while I'm here. 
> 
> Anyway's here's today's chapter of Sharing Hearts. Next chapter we have a threesome. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Tapping his finger on his desk in an absent minded rhythm, Minato smirked to himself and shifted on his seat. He was still feeling the effects of having been with Naruto and not having anything to do for a good week. He was feeling pretty good all things considered since he had been interrupted only once during that week by his son's friends who wanted to make sure that he was still alive.

Seeing as how they had been busy during that time, Naruto's poor friends had ended up walking away full on blushing from the scene. Naruto had jokingly said that it wasn't often you saw an Hyuga turn such a bright red and Minato had to agree seeing as he was friends with the Twin Heads. 

Shaking his head with a smile, his hair flipping around his face, he chuckled softly and smiled as a knock came from his door, prompting him to sit up from where he had been slumped in his seat. “Come in,” he called, unsurprised to see Kakashi walk in, slouched and reading his rather famous Ichi Ichi. “You're late,” he drawled as Kakashi slid the door shut with a smile under his mask.

“I had a black cat to deal with. Then your son decided that smirking at me while teasing me about something would be a fun past time,” Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head with amusement clear in his voice. “I tried to figure it out, but he wouldn't talk.”

“Let me guess, he conned you into taking him out to lunch?” Minato asked, highly amused by his son's antics.

“Dango actually. He apparently wanted to pick Anko-san's brain about something but he didn't want to be alone with her,” Kakashi drawled, holding up a bag with the scent of well cooked food wafting from it. “I bought lunch for you.”

“Thanks,” Minato said, taking the bag once it was within reach, opening it with a smile on his lips, finding not only dango but also ramen and a few other bits and pieces. “Left overs mostly?” he asked, pulling out a thing of rice that was mixed up with some thinly slice beef and a few different vegetables. “I know Naruto's work.”

“Yeah, but not all of it. The ramen and dango are fresh,” Kakashi promised, dropping down into a chair as Minato stood from his desk and walked around it with food in hand. Finding the chopsticks, the blond sat down and dug in with a hum of pleasure. “So why did you call me in? Last I heard you were holed up in your home with Naruto, resting after the council fucked around with you again.” He paused as he tucked his book away finally. “Or rather tried to fuck around with you again.”

“They tried so very hard,” Minato chuckled as he ate, shaking his head. “But it didn't work and they're learning why you don't mess with the Hokage when it comes to the village and my family,” he drawled, eating a bite of the dango with a smile. 

“So, what made you ask me come around here?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head with a curious look that translated pretty well though his mask. Minato hummed and smiled, well used to his lover's looks and reading them through the mask even when they were alone.

“I was curious about what you thought about...sharing. I'm wanting something a bit more permanent but neither of us will be able to keep up with each other without a good third partner,” Minato stated bluntly, Kakashi blinking at him with some surprise. “You know that I'm right,” he said, waving his chopsticks at his partner with a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, you're right,” Kakashi sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “But why now?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at his once teacher and now lover. “Why do you want to have a more permanent relationship after all of these years?” he asked.

“Because I'm not that young any more and I've found a third who can balance the both of us while still keeping up with us,” Minato said, eating a bite of the mixed rice dish with a smirk. “I wasn't just holed up hanging out with my son this week. I was with our new third for part of that time to,” he continued. “Testing him out so to speak. Let me tell ya, I felt it afterward.” He smirked. “It was almost like when we get together and have nothing else to do outside of fuck, eat, and sleep amongst other things that don't include work.”

Kakashi blushed lightly and shrugged as he rested his chin on one hand. “You usually limp by the end of it and I'm usually crawling out of your bedroom by then. Was he crawling by then?” he asked, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

Minato smirked. “We both were. He has stamina to match us when we're fully rested,” he chuckled. “We ate enough food during our time that Naruto complained about there never being anything and since he was pretty much holed up in his room or the study doing things, he ordered food to have it delivered to the house,” he drawled, shaking his head with a smile as he continued to eat with a huff of amusement. “He ordered a lot of things that are easy to make since neither myself nor our, hopefully, future partner could really walk or wanted to stand for very long.”

“Yeah, sounds like this person can actually keep up with us if he's making you crawl out of the bedroom,” Kakashi hummed, resting his chin on his hand.

Minato sighed and poked at the ramen with a slight smile. “I swear that his mouth could raise the dead,” he admitted, getting a curious look from the other man, making him smirk. “I can attest that he can make even the more rung out twitch to even half hardness,” he promised. “He knows how to use that mouth of his. And you'll to get to feel it. Not today. Today I have to finish signing off on a few things, like another week off for a few people, including you.”

Getting a smile from Minato, Kakashi hummed and watched as his lover stood up and moved to the desk, grabbing an envelope. Taking it when he was handed it, he opened it and blinked at finding a ticket to a highly protected and very private hot spring with a note that stated that he had a week off starting the following Monday. The ticket was for later that day.

“So I take it that I'll meet this mystery man then?” Kakashi asked as he tucked the ticket and note that stated where he was to be that day.

“Yep,” Minato chuckled, watching his lover leave with a wave of his hand, chuckling happily and knowing that Kakshi was going to have fun when it came time for them to get together. He would probably have a slight freak out with just who it was that Minato had chosen, but that was to be expected. Kakashi had freaked out after the first time they had slept together. To sleep with both teacher and student who were also father and son would send anyone into a tizzy for a while.

Naruto and Minato would just have to sooth him down into a proper frame of mind to actually think about it, which would take a lot of sex. 

Pausing in thought, Minato reached out and adjusted the week off for the three of them to be three weeks for Naruto and Kakashi and a week and a half for himself with emergency call in, using their vacation time to cover it. Luckily for him, he could have most of his paperwork sent to his house and have it picked up later that same day so he wouldn't get to horribly behind on it.

It would never do for that to happen after all. Even with lovers like Kakashi and Naruto distracting him in all sorts of pleasant ways. He chuckled to himself and started to plan for the following week.


	27. Sharing Hearts pt 7 (Minato/Kakashi/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 7  
> Characters: Minato, Kakashi, Naruto  
> Word Count: 3,238  
> Warnings: Smut, incestuous happy times with third tucked between them   
> AN: And we have THREESOME smut!!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smiling as he slipped into the hot springs, Kakashi sighed and settled back, watching as Minato climbed into the water, holding a strip of cloth with a laugh of amusement. “So what are you going to do with that?” he asked in some curiosity, Minato walking over to him, the water rippling around them. 

“Well, we need to hide your eyes for a while, Kakashi-kun. Don't want you to spoil the surprise,” Minato purred, eyes glowing as his smile shifted into a smirk and blue eyes darkened in lust.

“Surprise?” Kakashi squeaked, jumping slightly when Minato reached down under the water and grasped his slowly hardening length, going cross eyed in his surprise as his lover chuckled.

“Yeah. No need to let you know who the third is until you've tasted what he has to offer,” Minato hummed, eyes watching as Kakashi melted under the touch, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly stroked him to full hardness. “Just trust me, Kakashi-kun, you're gonna enjoy this,” he promised. Kakashi hummed softly and tilted his head back slightly, groaning softly in denial when his lover removed his hand but allowed him to place the blindfold around his head.

“This better be good,” Kakashi hummed, allowing Minato to pull him across the hot spring and to the other side where he sat in his lap with a hum of pleasure. Being turned to face out, he leaned back into the strong body behind him and smiled as well known hands stroked over his ribs, just teasing his skin and making him sigh in need. 

“Oh, it shall be,” Minato hummed, looking over Kakashi's shoulder as Naruto slipped into the hot spring, his own blue eyes dark and towel discarded to the side. “Got everything you need?” he asked, Naruto nodding and holding up the small device that would sit close to Naruto's nose and allow him to breath when he needed to without leaving the water. “Good. I think...you should show our dear Kakashi-kun just how good you are with that mouth of yours,” he purred, Naruto sticking out his tongue to show off the bright gold ball tongue ring that sat nestled against the pink of his tongue. “Oh, I do like that one.”

Naruto smirked and settled the breathing device onto his nose before sliding underwater with a smirk as Minato turned his attention towards Kakashi once more. “What are you doing?” the silver haired man asked as he felt his lover's hands stroke over his sides, one hand sliding down to his thigh and coaxing his legs to open up a bit more.

“Just going to do something that you're going to enjoy. Or at least our dear third is. I'm just going to watch and enjoy,” Minato drawled, watching as the water distorted his son's body as the young blond shifted closer to Kakashi. Long fingers hands slid over soft skin, making Kakashi twitch in surprise at having two sets of hands on his body. 

“What?” Kakashi breathed, trying to reach out to touch the person who was touching only to be stopped by Minato, his hands being pulled back and held there by strong hands.

“No touching just yet, lover,” Minato purred, eyes dark as he watched what Naruto was doing, feeling Kakashi shudder in his grip and go limp, knowing that the silver haired man could get loose if he wanted but not doing so, trusting in the two men. Smirking, he pressed a kiss to one pale cheek, chuckling softly. “Just enjoy what's about to happen,” he hummed.

Kakashi moaned lowly and relaxed into the larger body of his lover, feeling the other pair of hands trail up his thighs. The callouses on the hands told him that it was indeed a nin, adding a pleasant contrast to the softness of his inner thighs. He moaned with soft lips followed the path of the hands, teeth nipping gently at his skin, not allowing him to feel the way they were shaped and peeking his interest before a hand wrapped around his length and stroked. His thoughts scattered as he moaned, pressing up into the knowing hand.

Naruto smirked as he looked up through the water, swimming a bit closer and coming to kneel under the water, sticking himself to the bottom with a bit of chakra to his knees, not wanting to float up and out of the water. Shifting only slightly, he pressed one hand to Kakashi's hip as he stroked one hand up the length, watching as one of Minato's hands shifted and disappeared behind the pale male, drawing a sound that was muffled by the water.

Knowing that his fellow blond was teasing Kakashi's entrance, Naruto pressed forward and, keeping his mouth closed mostly, slid the tip of the hard prick before him into his mouth, humming at the taste. It was clean and fresh, making him glad that the hot spring that they had chosen was man-made instead of natural, meaning the water didn't have much of a flavor. Which meant that it didn't leave a lingering taste of metals and minerals, leaving Kakashi's own flavor, sucking off the water to get to the nin's natural taste.

Moaning softly in delight, Naruto started to bob his head up and down over the hardness, Kakashi groaning and twisting in Minato's grip, hip twitching under the hand on his hip. Pressing his tongue against the underside of the hard length, Naruto sighed happily as he pulled up, bubbles rising up around him. The silver haired male whined and shuddered at the feeling of the metal ball running over his prick and the knowing tongue that was teasing him into insanity.

Naruto hummed, sliding down as far as he could, swallowing, listening to the sharp cry that he got, pulling back when he felt the hard length in his mouth twitch. He shuddered, knowing that he had gotten Kakashi off at the first taste of cum on his tongue. Reminding himself of his plans, he pulled away, keeping a bit of the come in the curve of his tongue, coming up and straddling the now limp Kakashi's lap, reaching out to pull Minato into a kiss. 

The older blond moaned in surprised when he found the slickness that wasn't Naruto's saliva, tasting Kakashi's uniqueness along side his youngest lover's own taste. Moaning once more, he pulled his free hand from where it had been teasing the hole that he wanted to be buried in, and used it to tilt Naruto's head slightly to the side, stealing every bit of the come that he could find while leaving his son breathless with need. 

Naruto whined softly as Minato broke the kiss, blue eyes glazed and lips full as he blinked and tried to regather his mind together once more. Pouting, he huffed as he wiggled when a large hand that wasn't his fathers grasped his ass and squeezed, Kakashi smirking lazily when he huffed in surprise, cutting of the squeak that wanted to escape.

“Am I ever going to learn who you are?” Kakashi rasped, squeezing and stroking Naruto's ass, his long fingers dipping down to stroke over the ring of muscles that twitched under each teasing touch. 

“You'll learn who he is soon. If you just...test those muscles that you're teasing there, you'll find that he's about ready for you,” Minato purred, chuckling as Kakashi did so, moaning softly as the muscles gave way with little resistance, still slick and open from whatever preparations they had done before he had arrived. 

Kakashi shivered and pressed his finger in as deep as he could go, feeling soft hair that was plastered to his head as their partner buried his head in his shoulder, rocking back into his finger. Biting his lip, he groaned lowly when Minato went back to rubbing at his own hole before sliding inwards with easy movements, slick with something that wasn't water. “What the...?” he breathed as he worked the fingers in and out of their thirds body.

“Lubricant that won't wash away in the water,” Minato hummed, smiling softly and brushed a kiss against his lover's shoulder as he watched Naruto. His fellow blond was smiling in pleasure, body moving in time with the finger that was obviously teasing him into bliss. “If you need more, I can hand you the bottle,” he promised, smirking as he slid a second finger into the body before him, getting a low moan of pleasure. “Keep opening our third, Kakashi. Don't want him to feel any pain after all. You're not that small yourself.”

Naruto huffed and bit his lip, stopping the moan that rose from him as Kakashi introduced a second finger to his body, rocking back with a groan of delight, eyes closing and shuddering at the feeling of the long fingers probing his body. Kakashi chuckled softly before groaning softly, pressing back into the fingers that were working in and out of his body. 

“Why didn't we ever use this lube before?” he asked around the groan that escaped his control, shuddering softly as Minato spread his fingers, smirking against his shoulder.

“Because I didn't know about it until our dear third here told me about it. Let me tell you, I never thought sex in my bathtub could be quite so fun,” Minato chuckled softly, getting a roll of blue eyes and a naughty smirk as Kakashi paused in his movements to shudder and relax as Minato worked a third finger in. “You doing okay?” he asked softly.

Kakashi hummed and slowly relaxed as the slightly shorter male who was still straddling his lap pressed kisses to his cheeks and nose. “Yeah,” he breathed, catching soft, full lips with his own for a kiss, moaning. He could taste, just barely, his own release and Minato, but stronger was the taste of green tea and ice, beckoning him to taste deeper, their tongues playing as his fingers started to move once more. He felt the lean body in his arms shift, an arm reaching out behind him to grab something that then tapped the arm that was wrapped around Naruto's waist. He broke the kiss to pant out, “What?”

“Bottle of lube. He wants you to use some. I think he might be drying out a little,” Minato hummed, smirking as Naruto nodded his head, hair brushing against Kakashi's neck. “Thought so. Apply it over the water though.”

“I can do that,” Kakashi breathed out, Naruto leaning forward once the other man had the bottle in his hand, pressing a kiss to a pale neck. He had seen Kakashi without his mask a few times, but it wasn't often that he got away to see the man's face. He was handsome, pale and strong of features, much like his father had been when he had been alive. 

Humming as Kakashi lifted his hands from the water, Naruto smirked and nipped at a spot that was fading from the last time that he and Minato had gotten together, drawing a shiver from the older male. The sound of a bottle cap being popped made him shift in anticipation before the sound of splashing water and the fingers returning to his entrance made him muffle his moan against the pale males neck. Minato took the chance to twist his fingers and swipe them over Kakashi's sweet spot, dragging out a shout of pleasure that drowned out Naruto's sounds. 

Shivering, Minato paid attention to how stretched Kakashi was before turning his head to steal a slow, long kiss. “Is he ready?” he purred once he broke the kiss, eyebrows raised as he smirked at the panting Kakashi.

“Yeah, I think so,” Kakashi said after gathering his thoughts from the fingers in him and the kiss combined with the hand that had snuck down to curl around his renewed hardness.

“Are you?” Minato asked, looking at Naruto, who nodded his head, biting his lip until it flushed an even deeper red. “Good. You know what to do,” he instructed.

Naruto smirked and took the bottle that was now floating in the water where Kakashi had dropped it, making sure no water had snuck in while they were otherwise occupied. Once he was sure of that, he squeezed some of the thick liquid out onto his own hand, Kakashi making a noise of protest when he removed his hand from around his length. Reaching down, he curled his now slicked hand around Kakashi's length and stroked once as he handed over the bottle to his father with a smirk. With Kakashi distracted, he shifted and reached back, pulling the fingers free from his body with a sigh of unhappiness at the feeling of being empty, but knowing that he would be filled again soon enough.

Sharing a look with Naruto, Minato smirked and removed his own fingers from Kakashi's body, getting a protesting sound, and shifted his body, Naruto moving his own body so that the man between them was easily moved around as they wanted. Reaching down, the older blond pressed his length against the stretched hole, one hand on a lean hip and using it to pull Kakashi down. Letting go of his prick part way, he put it on the other hip and continued to pull, a soft moan escaping from the silver haired man. 

Once Kakashi was fully seated, Naruto moved, holding the base of Kakashi's dick, he placed the tip against his own hole and slide down while Kakashi was distracted by the burn and feeling of being filled so fully. The silver haired male yelped as he was surrounded by tight heat, barely holding on and not spilling prematurely at the dual sensations that were surrounding him.

“I think he's in a good enough place to see who you are,” Minato hissed, reaching up with a shaking hand, the tightness around him driving him insane as he pulled off the blindfold. Kakashi blinked several times to get his eyes to play nice before he yelped at finding Naruto's blue eyes staring back at him.

“The hell?” he yelped, shuddering and hands clamping down on lean hips when they rolled as a mischievous smile spread over Naruto's lips.

“Oh, well you know, you're the only one that I would think of sharing with dad with, but I do get my stamina from him after all,” Naruto purred, stopping his movements as Kakashi tried to wrap his mind around it.

“That and Kakashi could keep up with the both of us and give us both what we need. Easily,” Minato purred, nipping at Kakashi's neck with a grunt, his hips twitching slightly as the male squeezed around him. 

Naruto hummed, brushing his lips against Kakashi's as his arms came up to wrap around his neck. “Well, I can tell ya both that I've had a fantasy or two. You don't mind if I play with him for a week do you?” Naruto asked, getting a low chuckle from Minato.

Minato hummed and stroked his hands up Kakashi's sides. “Just as long as he can walk by the end of it. I'll make sure you and he can get away next week,” he promised, getting a smirk as Kakashi's eyes widen and his own hips twitched back and forth between the two men.

“Fuck, don't I get a say in this?” he panted, Naruto raising an eyebrow as Minato chuckled lowly and bit into his shoulder. “Never mind. Just move or do something,” Kakashi grunted, deciding that he would freak out about it later. For the moment, all he wanted to do was have the two men do something.

Naruto smirked at his father before lifting up, Kakashi groaning when he was held firmly in place only to yelp when the blond in front of him pressed back down again as Minato pulled back out of him. Working together, the two blonds worked to drive the man between them insane. When one pulled away, the other would press close to him, making sure that he was surrounded by pleasure and nothing but it. 

Kakashi went with it, pressing back into Minato when Naruto rose before rocking forward as Minato pulled back. He lost himself in the rhythm of give and take, skin flushing from the heat between them and the heat of the hot spring water, uncaring if anyone decided to walk in on them.

Naruto was reduced to moans and whimpers as he was taken and filled in a different way then he had experienced with Minato. He whined when Kakashi gathered enough focus to move his hand from where it was bruising a lean hip and wrapped it around his prick, stroking in time with their movements. Minato groaned as he looked over Kakashi's shoulder, watching the pale hand move over Naruto's cock as much as he could. Shuddering, Naruto cried out wordlessly and came, shuddering as he tightened around the hard prick in him, eyes going cross.

Kakashi whined and shuddered as Minato continued to move in and out of him as Naruto squeezed him tight. He bit at his bottom lip and shuddered as his older lover thrust hard into his body, sending him over the edge as Naruto tightened perfectly, making him come into the lean body. Minato wasn't far behind him, coming and grasping onto the two as they all went limp, the water cradling their bodies enough to make it seem as if they were weightless.

“Fuck,” Kakashi breathed out, eyes closed as he twitched in the aftershocks. Naruto chuckled softly against his chest, forehead pressed to his shoulder as he started to slowly come back to himself, Minato just humming in agreement. “I'm going to hell, aren't I?” he groaned out.

Minato chuckled lowly and turned Kakashi's head just enough to steal a soft kiss. “If you are, so are we considering what we've been doing for the last couple of weeks.”

“Dad,” Naruto groaned, blushing brightly and shaking his head. “Tell him after we relax a bit more. And, Kakashi, you are not allowed to freak out until after we're done here. Once you're at home again, then you can freak out. And seeing that we have dinner waiting for us, that can be a while yet,” he hummed, shifting and pulling off of the limp prick with a pout. 

“Dinner's not for a while yet,” Minato finally said as Kakashi pulled off of him and shifted to sit on the seat with a groan, relaxing into the heat of the water. He looked over at the light that would change and tell them when their dinner was ready and hummed, seeing that it was a soft yellow, meaning that it was being set up and cooked. “I figure we have at least an hour, hour and a half.”

“Give or take,” Kakashi sighed, feeling loose and content with a smile on his lips. Naruto was right, freaking out could wait. He just had some of the best damn sex he had in a long while outside of his time with Minato himself, and he was looking forward to a good dinner that wasn't paid by himself. He would freak out when he got home and probably after he got some heavy amounts of sleep.


	28. Sharing Hearts 8 (Minato/Naruto/Kakashi) - End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing Hearts  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 8  
> Characters: Minato, Kakashi, Naruto  
> Word Count: 1642  
> Warnings: Nothing much. Just talking  
> AN: Alas, it is the LAST chapter of this fun time. Let me tell ya, this was supposed to be a ONESHOT SMUT FEST! Then it grew a plot. >

He had crashed out into bed after he had been let go from between Naruto and Minato and spent the next week along with the sudden rash of missions to avoid the two blonds while he thought. Oh, he could admit that the sex with them had been amazing, mind blowing really. And he had no doubt that it would continue to be so, even if he only slept with one or the other.

 

He had taken the time to talk with his dogs, the only other beings who knew what had happened with the two males, but he had been doing nothing but thinking for the last several days. 

 

Kakashi found himself sprawled out on his floor, staring at the ceiling of his apartment and thinking hard once more. He could admit to himself that he had had fantasies about Naruto when he had been his student, and even after he had become a chunnin. Some of them included a pretty basic naughty student/dirty old teacher fantasy along with a few other fantasies that had kept him happy when he didn't have a lover. And a few times when he did have a lover.

 

Huffing out a sigh, he rubbed his face, barely noticing his door opening and closing much less the soft footsteps. He did notice when a familiar whiskered face appeared over his face as Naruto smirked down at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked, narrowing his eyes up at the blond, getting rolled eyes.

 

“I'm getting tired of you pussy footing around,” Naruto replied as he stepped over to the silver haired males side, squatting down, elbows sitting on his knees, raising a blond eyebrow. “You're making dad pout and think you don't want him anymore.” He waved a finger when Kakashi opened his mouth. “And don't you dare use the excuse of the sudden influx of missions. I know that you had at least a day and a half off from the last one and they're starting to trickle off now, leaving the usual for everyone else,” he drawled.

 

Kakashi huffed and pouted through his mask, getting a soft chuckle from Naruto. “I was thinking,” he growled, Naruto rolling his eyes in return.

 

“No, you're pussy footing around the fact that you're in a relationship that is with an incestuous loving father and son. A father and son couple who really do want you as ours as long as you can get past the fact that you're fucking and being fucked by two males who are family,” Naruto snorted, moving to sit on Kakashi's stomach, getting a grunt. “Look, we want you, you want us. We know this. What is going on in that mind is the fact that it's a father and son, and that you have professional ties to both. Outside of the fact that dad is the Hokage, he was your teacher for a long time. And you were my teacher for a long time to. We have that past.”

 

Kakashi went limp under Naruto and thumped his head on the floor of his apartment. “You knew that the fact that I have professional and personal ties to both of you, outside of the fact that you two are family. And you knew that I would have problems with it to? What are you? A mind reader?” Kakashi huffed, getting an amused chuckle from Naruto.

 

“Not really, but we can guess really well. We've known you for a long time Kakashi. And the thing is, me and dad both had our moments of freaking out after the first time we had sex. Then I got drunk and he talked with Hyuuga-san, and we worked it out. Now it's time to help you work shit out because I'm kind of tired of dad pouting at me because you're hiding away. That and Iruka-kun is about toss him out the window if he decides to sigh over his paperwork again,” Naruto stated, tapping his nose before standing up. “Now will you come home with me?”

 

Kakashi huffed and allowed himself to be hauled up and off of the floor. “Fine. Let me grab a bag with some things,” he drawled, shaking his head and going to pack up some things for the next few weeks. He had no doubt that he would rarely see his apartment, the three of them having much to work out in the long run, but he also knew that they would be screwing, and often. Sealing up weapons, various other scrolls that he used during his missions, clothes, and the food in his fridge to take with, he set up various traps to keep his apartment safe from any idiots who would dare to try to get into his apartment.

 

Naruto just smiled at him and tilted his head to the side after he was done, standing near the doorway and bouncing on his feet with an excited look. “Come on, dad should be home in about an hour or so. Enough time to get you all settled and to take a hot shower, maybe ask some questions,” he drawled as he pulled open the door, Kakashi setting the last of the traps as they left.

 

“So many questions,” Kakashi hummed, shaking his head with a smile. “Like how will this work?” he asked as they left the building, jumping onto a roof and coming to stop there. 

 

“How about we get back to the house first?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other male, getting a nod in agreement. They used the roof and their speed to get to the house that Naruto and Minato lived in, Naruto letting them into the house and leading the way to what used to be just Minato's room, but was now the shared room. It was the biggest and just been outfitted with a brand new giant bed. “We bought it because even with just the two of us, it was a tight fit on a queen sized bed,” the young blond drawled as Kakashi shook his head and stared at the fact that there were two hard wood dressers along side a smaller dresser with locks on them. “And we just happened to buy you a locked dresser since we highly doubt that you're gonna just move in with us for the moment,” was the explanation as Naruto took the scrolls with food.

 

“Where you going?” Kakashi asked as Naruto headed for the door, stopping and smiling over his shoulder.

 

“I'm gonna go put the food away while you put up your stuff and take a shower. Your keys are on the dresser in the vase for when you're not here. We want you to feel good about leaving things,” Naruto said, waving a hand before heading downstairs with a smile. Kakashi smiled softly after him and pulled out his scrolls, undoing them with a smile, putting things away before taking the suggested shower. 

 

By the time that he had finished his shower and changed into a light outfit, Naruto was in the kitchen making the three of them a filling dinner. “So, are you going to answer my question on how this will work?” Kakashi asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a counter as he watched Naruto deftly chop some vegetables for the stir fry that it looked like what was in the making. 

 

“It shall work as any relationship just with three people. We'll have ups and downs, screw each other, all together and one on one. Dates and the such,” Naruto hummed as he put the vegetables into a pan and started to stir it around with giant cooking chopsticks. “Like I said, it's just with three people instead of two.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Kakashi hummed, jumping slightly when Minato wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest.

 

“But it's so very worth it,” Minato hummed, smiling as he hugged the other male close, Naruto smiling softly as he continued to cook, allowing the two men to just relax in the closeness of each other. 

 

“It is in the long run. That's why we didn't want to push you but you needed to really think about in the long run,” Naruto said, picking up a bowl of chopped chicken and beef, tossing it into the pan with the now cooked vegetables and stirring it together with a bit of mixed sauce that sat in a small cup. “We both have our own rooms, dad taking one of the guest rooms as his own, in case we don't want to be in the same bed for whatever reason, but also have our own space. You still have your own room that you claimed all those years ago,” he continued. Shrugging with a smile, he dished up the now finished food and handed over the plates before turning off the stove top. 

 

“So we take this one day at a time I take it?” Kakashi asked as his older lover pushed him towards the island where bar stools waited for them. 

 

“Pretty much,” Minato chuckled. Kakashi hummed softly and sat down, smiling softly at his two lovers. He knew that as he had been told there would be ups and downs but between the three of them, they could work things out in the long run. It would be good and they had their own spaces if they needed. With six months on his lease currently, he would keep his apartment until they settled a bit more, then he would move in and see where things went from there.

 

It looked as if his wandering days were over. But looking at his two lovers as they bantered and teased back and forth, he couldn't complain about it.


	29. Cute Kitten 1 (Shikamaru/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cute Kitten  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: various  
> Word Count: 1,784  
> Warnings: not much  
> AN: Well now, we start a two part Christmas fic that I am getting around to posting. So here it is. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I can not believe this shit,” Naruto sighed as he glared at his mirror, adjusting the headband with the ears that he was being forced to wear. Turning around, he fixed the belt with the cat tail on his backside, groaning softly. “Why did I agree to that damn bet?” he asked Sakura, getting an amused look from his friend.

 

“Oh come on, Naruto, you took the chance and unfortunately it went ass up in your favor,” Sakura chuckled as she tugged the arms of her shirt, smoothing out the red sweater with a smile. “Come on, everyone's waiting for us to get there,” she stated, smiling and getting a dry look from the young man. “Oh, don't give me that look. You need to finish getting ready.”

 

Naruto groaned before looking at the mirror once more, blue eyes taking in the headband ears and tail along with the dark green sweater that Iruka had bought him the month before and loose, comfortable slacks that were a dark grey color. He looked good enough for the Christmas party that he, and his friend and roommate, Sakura, were heading to. “I hate you and I hate Kiba,” he grumbled.

 

Sakura snickered and reached out, tugging on his cat tail belt with a smirk. “Don't forget that Shikamaru-kun is gonna be there,” she teased, watching whiskered cheeks flush as he huffed and grabbed his jacket, yanking it on.

 

“Come on, let's get this shit done and over with. I have to stay there with ears and tail for at least an hour or until I'm kissed under the mistletoe by someone,” he sighed. “Not that the second part will happen since I don't want to deal with just anyone.”

 

“No, you want to kiss Shikamaru,” Sakura cooed as she grabbed her own jacket and the two shinobi headed out, heading for Kiba's personal apartment in the Inuzuka compound. Naruto just groaned and buried his face into his hands as Sakura dragged him off with a snicker under her breath.

 

Once they arrived, Naruto rolled his eyes at the instant teasing and ribbing, explaining that it was a bet gone awry before he found a seat out of the way and dropped into it next to the bored looking Shikamaru. The other male looked at him and raised an eyebrow as Naruto just simply rubbed at his face as he relaxed, crossing his legs out before him.

 

“What's up?” he asked, eyes trailing downwards to gaze at the tail that was barely visible as it twitched. “Did that move?”

 

“New type of electronic. It twitches according to the muscles on my tail bone and lower back. The signals are sent via some small electrodes that sit on my skin,” Naruto sighed as the tail gave a hard twitch before coming to curl around his waist. “The cloak comes in handy in controlling this thing apparently,” he snorted, getting an amused look from Shikamaru.

 

“So fascinating,” Shikamaru snorted and shook his head before putting his arms on the back of the couch, the brush of blond hair as Naruto slumped down made him smile to himself. “At least you can control the damn thing at the least,” he drawled.

 

Naruto groaned and slumped a bit more down and shrugged, the tip of the tail twitching. “Yeah, I suppose. But I'm still stuck here with them on me for at least an hour or until I get kissed, and I'm talking full on tongue, under the mistletoe for a good two minutes,” he complained, glaring at an invisible speck of dirt on the ground. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Not happening. I'm not looking for a quick kiss thank you very much. I just got done with a fling, I don't want another one. I want...”

 

“You want a real relationship this time?” Shikamaru asked, Naruto sighing and nodded his head with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I want a real relationship but there's not a whole lot of people that I would be interested in who would want to be with me for one,” Naruto sighed, rubbing at his face once more, brushing his fingers over the whisker marks on his cheeks. Shikamaru watched the movement with half lidded eyes, the black color not showing the desire to lick those marks, to feel just how they felt under his lips, tongue, and fingers.

 

Shifting in his seat, Shikamaru dragged his eyes away and noticed that Kiba was eying Naruto with a leer on his face. He snickered when Shino simply shook his head and grabbed his friends ear, dragging him away to Hinata. “Looks like Kiba is in trouble for perving on someone,” he said, using the amusement of the situation to drag his mind away from those types of thoughts. He didn't want to get an erection at the moment, his pants not letting him have enough room to do so comfortably.

 

Naruto made a curious sound before smirking as Hinata just gave Kiba a look and the dog like nin became a puppy for her, all big eyes and adorable pouts. “She's good,” he drawled, Shikamaru snickering softly.

 

“She well and truly has him trained like a good dog,” the shadow nin drawled, getting a soft laugh from Naruto. “Which is probably a good thing considering just how badly Neji and Hyuuga-san have become so damn protective of her lately.”

 

“Carrying the next generation of the Hyuuga clan can do that,” Naruto hummed, shaking his head. “I'm glad though that she decided to go with Kiba but have most of his dominate genetics removed. And I really do spend way to much with Sakura if I know how that kid will come out more Hyuuga then Inuzuka,” he drawled, the two males sharing a look, Shikamaru smirking.

 

“Thinkin' about going into the medical field there, Naruto?” he asked, the blond snorting and smacking his arm.

 

“No, but Sakura finally drilled into my head just how to heal a person on the battlefield,” Naruto admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “I figured that it would be a good idea to know so I asked her to teach me but it's only really gotten through to me in the last month.”

 

“At least you learned it. I have a feeling that'll it'll be good seeing as you can attract problems just by blinking at a leaf,” Shikamaru snorted, Naruto making an outraged sound and smacking his arm with a huff. “Come on, can't tell me it's not the truth,” he snickered.

 

“I should toss you out a window one day,” Naruto growled, pouting as he looked away from his friend, spotting Neji walking over to them with three bottles of something in his hand.

 

“Why not now?” Shikamaru asked as Neji handed over two of the bottles when he got to them, smiling slightly.

 

“Because we're on the second floor and with you, it's like a cat dropping off of a high shelf at the least,” Neji drawled, getting a smile from Naruto.

 

“Exactly. Thanks,” Naruto said, waving the bottle of beer before drinking some of it with a sigh. “Anyways, why are you over here and not hovering over Hinata?” he asked, he and Shikamaru looking up at Neji who sighed and blushed, very slightly.

 

“She threatened me with tying me up and kidnapping Genma away for a month long mission if I didn't let her have her space,” he replied.

 

Naruto snickered softly and shook his head with some amusement. “Damn, she's really good. I think that her hanging out with Ino and Sakura so often though is good for her.”

 

“It is,” Shikamaru hummed as Neji looked at something behind them with some amusement. Looking up, the shadow nin glared at the piece of mistletoe that hung over their heads by a grinning Sakura. “The fuck are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Making it so that you have to kiss,” Sakura purred, smirking at the glaring male. “And it's not just a short kiss, but a good long one. With tongue,” she continued, Naruto going bright red.

 

“Just go with it. She already got me and Genma earlier and she's planning on getting Kiba and Hinata,” Neji sighed, shaking his head with an amused smirk as his lover walked up behind him and rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

 

“Yep, he's right,” Genma drawled, getting a groan from the two men. “She'll gut ya if ya don't do it to her utter delight.”

 

“You need to die,” Naruto deadpanned at Sakura, getting a beaming smile as he looked towards Shikamaru who was just staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat as Shikamaru smirked and reached out, lacing his fingers into the soft hair at the back of the other's head, pulling him forward.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Shikamaru brushed their lips together, feeling Naruto's lips part under his own, tongue flicking out to tease the full lips before dipping it past them to tangle their tongue's together. Naruto made a soft, barely there sound and leant into the kiss, blue eyes closing as he returned the kiss, tasting the natural taste of his friend and the beer.

 

It was the giggle of “Time” that drew the two apart. Naruto blushed and cleared his throat as he smiled slightly and shrugged. “Damn that was hot,” Sakura breathed, fanning her self with a smile before she bounced off to find her own lover with a smirk.

 

Naruto sighed and shook his head with a smile. “I need to go I think,” he said, standing up and draining his beer before sticking the bottle down onto the table. “I want out of the ears and tails, but I also have an early morning since I'm spending Christmas with Iruka-kun and Kakashi-kun for the day.”

 

“Alright,” Neji hummed, Shikamaru licking his lips as he watched Naruto leave with his excuses to Hinata. “You going to go after him yet?” he asked as Naruto grabbed his jacket and left the apartment, Sakura currently attached to Lee via their lips. “I don't think Sakura-san will be going home tonight.”

 

“Yeah, I think I shall,” Shikamaru hummed, handing over his beer to the smirking Genma. “I'll call ya later,” he promised. Stopping to say goodbye to the giggling Hinata and the clueless Kiba, he was quick to grab his jacket and follow after Naruto to the apartment that the man shared with Sakura, waiting to feel him in his bedroom. He smirked and knocked on the front door, waiting for Naruto to answer.


	30. Cute Kitten 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cute Kitten  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Shikamaru/Naruto   
> Word Count: 2,572  
> Warnings: Sex  
> AN: And part 2 has been written. Enjoy you guys!

 

Looking away from the closet that he had just hung his sweater into, Naruto blinked several times before sighing and running hand through his hair, scowling at the eared headband that came off of his head. “Damn things,” he growled, tossing them onto the dresser as he headed to answer the door. He doubted that it was Sakura seeing as when he had left she had been about ready to climb Lee like he was a tree, but couldn't quite figure out who it was. Opening the door, he blinked several times at the fact that Shikamaru was standing there, smirking down at him, hands tucked into his pockets and looking bored with it all. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just wanted to see you,” Shikamaru drawled, stepping into the apartment when Naruto stepped back, blue eyes watching him with a curious look in them. “I also wanted to keep doing what I had been doing earlier. I could have shot Sakura.”

 

“What?” Naruto squeaked as his friend lazily pulled off his shoes and took the door from his limp grip, closing and locking it.

 

“I said, I wanted to continue what I was doing earlier,” Shikamaru purred, walking up to Naruto even as the younger male stumbled back into the wall with wide eyes.

 

“What?” Naruto squeaked, getting a rich chuckle from the older male. He stared with wide eyes as Shikamaru cupped his cheeks with calloused fingers, stroking over his cheeks with a smile.

 

“They're softer then the rest of your skin,” Shikamaru hummed, pressing their foreheads together as Naruto relaxed in his grip, hands coming up to curl in the other man's shirt.

 

“What? My whiskers?” he asked, Shikamaru nodding and smiling, rubbing at his cheeks some more with his thumbs. Naruto hummed and pressed into the touch, amazed that the man who had caught his attention so long ago was actually paying attention to him, wanted to do something with him in such a way. “Why now?” he asked.

 

“Because I was never quite sure if you were interested in me, Naruto. In some ways, you are really good at hiding who attracts you and who you want,” Shikamaru chuckled, brushing their lips together, getting a soft sigh of pleasure as he slowly deepened the kiss. Naruto melted into his body, arms coming up to wrap around his neck and pull him close, rubbing their bodies together in a delightful way.

 

Shikamaru groaned as he pressed Naruto up against the wall, reaching down with his hands and grasping the back of Naruto's legs, pulling him up until he wrapped his legs around his waist, drawing him between those long legs. Naruto moaned as their groins rubbed together, one hand reaching up to tug the ponytail free, tossing the hair tie to the floor as Shikamaru used his clever hands to loosen weapon pouches that they carried hidden on them. Once he had them loose, he pulled them free but kept them in hand as he pulled away, using his strength to carry Naruto into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

 

Naruto pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, surprised that Shikamaru was finding it so very easy to haul him around like a sack of rice even as the shadow user tossed the weapon pouches down onto the floor near the bed. Raising an eyebrow, still daze and not clearly thinking from the kiss, Naruto sucked on the thumb that rubbed against his bottom lip, feeling his partners prick twitch in interest.

 

“Just in case some idiot takes it into their mind to break in,” Shikamaru rasped as he pressed Naruto against the wall once more, uncaring that the bed was just there for the moment. He wanted to keep Naruto pinned and at his mercy for the moment, and his blond didn't look like he was going to complain any time soon. In fact, he looked rather content to just suck on his thumb, his dark blue eyes promising so much more in the long run.

 

Shivering in anticipation, Shikamaru pulled his thumb free and tasted the other's mouth once more, Naruto moaning and falling into the kiss once more. The shadow wielder used his body to keep Naruto right where he wanted and worked to get his clothes, tossing the shirt and pants to the side, hands grasping and stroking bare skin as he found it. Once he had Naruto without a stitch of clothing, he finally broke the kiss with a purr of delight.

 

The blond had a dusting of red on his cheeks, his lips were friction swollen from the kiss, deepening to a deep red, and he was hard, prick twitching between them with each brush of cloth against it. “Shika,” Naruto breathed, clinging tightly to the other man even as he put him down on his feet.

 

“Stay put, blondie. I have plans for you,” Shikamaru purred, stealing a quick kiss before pulling away from the other's tempting body and walking to the dresser. He pulled off his own clothes before he stood before the dresser and opened one drawer, digging around in for the bottle of lube that he knew was there, finding it along with a box that he knew held several toys.

 

Deciding that he would dig around in that at a later time, he grabbed the bottle and walked back over to his soon to be lover, finding Naruto watching, still dazed, but stroking his own length slowly with one hand. Humming softly, Shikamaru twirled one finger around in the air as he said, “Turn around and lean against the wall for me,” he purred, smirking softly.

 

He watched as Naruto did so, flushing as he spread his legs to find a better balance as Shikamaru pressed up against his back, dropping the bottle to the floor. He pressed a kiss to one shoulder, the other breathing out as he smiled, his hands stroking over Naruto's sides, teasing the nipples that he found every so often. He drew out soft sounds of pleasure, mostly from along his ribs instead of the other's nipples so he focused on finding those good spots as his lips moved lower, nibbling along the other's shoulder blades and back. He left the occasional mark on the tanned back, purring in delight at the way Naruto responded, the younger males hands clenched against the wall as he panted and moaned.

 

Coming to his knees, he grasped lean hips, making Naruto look down at him with wide eyes as he smirked and spread the ass before him, exposing the tight ring of muscles that he knew would be pounding into. “Have you had someone rim you?” he purred, Naruto humming softly.

 

“Once or twice,” Naruto got out after catching his breath. “But it wasn't something to talk about,” he admitted, blinking when Shikamaru smirked.

 

“They didn't know what they were doing I bet. I do,” Shikamaru drawled, smirking as he pressed a kiss to Naruto's tail bone, eyes watching as blue was hidden by fluttering lids and his partner rested his forehead against the wall. He knew about what Naruto had and hadn't experienced in his life time, having found out from, surprisingly enough, Hinata, who had come to be a good friend to the blond nin.

 

She had either given Naruto advise or gone out and traded stories of their times with lovers before Hinata had landed with Kiba. She had then turned around and teased Shikamaru with the stories, so he knew. And he knew just how bad some of Naruto's lovers had been, making him want to tease the other into a plaint puddle of goo for him.

 

Nosing downwards, he purred and lapped at the ring of muscles, keeping a strong grip on Naruto's hips when the man gasped and tensed at the first touch. Smirking, Shikamaru did it again, shifting just enough so that he could nip at skin before soothing it with a lick, he worked Naruto's hole over, feeling the muscles relax under his attention.

 

Naruto whined and pressed back in the touch, shivering as Shikamaru chuckled softly before pressing his tongue past the muscles. Hips bucking, the blond made a soft sound of surprise at how good it felt to feel the pressing, stroking muscle within him. He clawed at the wall as he was slowly teased by the other male, the tongue sliding in and out, working to go as deep as it could with each lick inwards and driving him insane with need and lust.

 

“Shika,” Naruto whined, eyes squeezed tightly shut, the sound of a popping top finding his hearing as Shikamaru continued to tease him open with his tongue.

 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru purred, leaving the hole that he had worked open, bottle in dry hand and slick hand coming to tease at the relaxed muscles, just brushing the tips of his fingers over them. “You make such perfect sounds,” he hummed as he slid one finger into his partner's body, drawing out a slow moan from between pink lips. “Doesn't hurt?” he asked.

 

Naruto shook his head and pressed back into the finger, whining at the feeling of the calloused finger rubbed against the muscles of his entrance. Taking a slow breath, he whined as a second finger worked it's way easily into him, Shikamaru pressed against his side and laying kisses over his shoulders and neck, keeping him calm. “More,” he groaned.

 

Shikamaru smiled against Naruto's shoulder and spread the two fingers, making sure that he took his sweet time. He didn't know how big his lover's previous partners had been but he was a little bigger then average in length, but not so bad in width. Still, superior healing or not, he was not going to hurt Naruto just by sliding deep into him, so he took his time.

 

With fingers sliding in and out, he brushed his lips over Naruto's ear, getting a soft sound of need as the blond slumped against the wall. Shikamaru looked at the sweet face next to his before smirking and brushing his lips against the curve of the ear again, and got the same sound but louder. With that in mind, he chuckled and nibbled at it, Naruto's hips jerking back into his fingers and squeezed around them.

 

Teasing the ear before him, Shikamaru kept his lover busy while he worked his fingers in and out of the twitching body, getting lovely, loud noises from the other man. He worked a third finger in easily and stretched them open, needing to take his lover but still not wanting to hurt him, making sure that the muscles around his fingers were well and truly relaxed. Pulling away from the ear, leaving Naruto panting and gasping, he poured more lube onto his fingers and worked the lube into his partner, wanting to make sure that he was ready for more.

 

Pressing a kiss to Naruto's shoulder, Shikamaru turned Naruto around and lowered his body slightly so that he could pick up the other male, one of the long legs tossed over one arm, the other coming to wrap around his waist as blue eyes widened and stared at him in lust. Reaching down with a bit of shifting and flexibility, he coated his cock in the left over lube on his hand before pressing against the stretched entrance.

 

“Ready for more?” he asked, Naruto nodding quickly and wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, finding himself memorized by the play of muscle under his hands. Shikamaru smirked once more, eyes so dark they were black with his lust, and pressed forward, releasing his prick once he could and using that hand to push Naruto downwards, making both of them moan.

 

Closing his eyes and shuddering at the tightness around him, he had to take a slow breath at the cry of his name when Naruto shuddered around him. He shifted and got another cry, this one higher in pitch and so needy that he figured he had found his partner's sweetspot without meaning to. Chuckling darkly, Shikamaru shifted them slightly and started to move with short thrusts, bouncing Naruto slightly on his length.

 

The two moved together, as much as Naruto could move in the position, working to get to the high that they both could taste yet, Shikamaru growling softly into the soft neck before him, biting at Naruto's skin occasionally to pull up a dark mark. Naruto was holding on to his body, filled in a way that he had never experienced before and on the razors edge of a climax that he knew would send him out of his mind for a short time.

 

It was when Shikamaru bit hard at where neck met shoulder that Naruto found that push to fall over and slick their stomachs as he shuddered and tightened around the still driving prick. Snarling, feeling Naruto shudder and hearing him mewl during his climax, Shikamaru shuddered and slammed upwards, one hand holding tightly to a lean hip, the other pressed against the wall. He found his own climax, tensing and groaning around the bite in his mouth, adding his own come to their mess. Letting go of the skin in his mouth, he sighed and winced at the fact that he could taste just a bit of blood in his mouth even as he slid down to his knees, taking his lover with him.

 

Putting down the leg that he had been holding, Shikamaru stroked his hands over Naruto's sides and thighs, feeling him shiver in the aftermath. Pulling away, he looked at his lover and smiled at the flushed and dazed look. “Are you okay?” he husked softly, getting a nod as Naruto slowly came down from the high.

 

“Yeah,” Naruto husked, licking his lips and wincing at how sour his throat was. Shikamaru smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away, slipping his now limp prick out of the his lover. The shadow user stood up, scooping Naruto into his arms and walking him to the bed, laying him down on it despite the blonds protests.

 

“You don't want to walk, my blond kitty,” Shikamaru teased, getting a pout at the new nickname. “Let me get you something easy to eat and drink before I pull a bath so we can soak our fun off so we can walk tomorrow.”

 

“Do you think your parents would like to come to the Christmas day with Iruka and Kakashi?” Naruto asked after his lover had gotten the promised food and drink, Shikamaru picking up the bottle of lube.

 

“I don't see why not. Though I'll have ta warn you, mom will squeal about having another child to spoil rotten so you might end up with enough presents to drown you in,” Shikamaru teased, watching Naruto blush and shift on the bed.

 

The next morning, Shikamaru's prediction turned out true when she did buy enough presents to drown Naruto in. Of course, said presents were a new house for the couple complete with everything that they would need, making the blond sputter and protest until she cooed and cuddled him, welcoming him to the Nara family and telling him that it was fine to have three last names.

 

As long as the very last one was Nara.

  



	31. Santa Baby 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Santa Baby  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Characters: Kankuro/Naruto  
> Word count: 4,055  
> For: Christmas!  
> Warnings: Filthy, filthy sex  
> AN: And after 3 days and 9 pages, I have written much smexy smut for Christmas. I might write up a follow up for later because there are things I would like to go over. Or a couple of follows up. *makes notes of those* 
> 
> Yeah, there is no MIGHT. I have a follow up already plotted out. *blushes* That'll be waiting for a while though since I have other things I need to finish first. 
> 
> I just hope that you enjoy this lovely piece of smut and take a moment to review for my Christmas gift. It's always nice.
> 
> One way or the other, Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I hate you all.” Looking up, the Sand siblings felt their eyebrows raise at the sight of Naruto in the elf costume that had been created for one of their kunoichi who had been called out. Seeing as Naruto was about the same build, he had been asked by Gaara to play the elf next to Kankuro’s Santa Clause for the orphans of Suna.

 

It was a mix of white, red and green all over. It was much like a burlesque elf costume with a corset that had red ‘fur’ on top and bottom of it. The ribbons that ‘laced’ up the front were also red with the under part of it a shiny green color that the bunched-in-front skirt shared. Candy cane stripes wrapped around his sides before a grayish green fabric covered his back. Red and white striped stockings with little bows at the top and candy cane decorations covered his legs as he tapped the sparkling green platform heels on the ground.

 

Kankuro whistled and leered while Temari smirked, Gaara blinking at his friend as his lover snickered softly, adjusting his own elf hat.

 

“Say one word, Kiba, and Gaara will have to find another dick to play with,” Naruto hissed as he put his own hat on. He had somehow tamed his hair to lay flat around his head for the night, which was good since it was more of a hair pin instead of an actual hat. “I will _gut_  the first person who say’s a damn thing.”

“Don’t worry, Naruto, ya look good,” Kankuro said, shaking his head as he adjusted the santa hat that he was wearing. “Sorry about this but you were the only one built like Miril unfortunately. And we desperately needed another elf. As it is, Sakura would have never fit it. She’s bigger in the chest, surprisingly, and in her hips. And her thighs are thinner.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto sighed, waving a hand with a groan. “Why couldn’t we find a pair of shorter shoes?” he asked. “I know that Tsunade has had us all learn how to walk in all sorts of things, but this is ridiculous for a Christmas costume,” he said. He tapped the heeled shoes with a scowl.

 

“We were told to create our own costumes. We could do it any way we wished to but it had to not scar the children. Miril is very sex oriented,” Gaara stated, as he adjusted his Kage hat, scowling unhappily at having to wear it. But it was expected.

 

Kankuro snickered as he smoothed down the red fabric of his outfit, having forgone the white fur that usually went with a Santa outfit. He was more Shinobi Santa then the fat jolly man that came from regions that very few ever went near from tales of those people’s stories. It was an interesting tradition that had gained hold when Gaara had barely been born, along with most of the decorations.

 

Amazing what trading with a village that was mostly insulated could do for a land.

 

“And the fact that Sakura is wearing a velveteen costume that is floor length?” Naruto asked as Sakura came out, already looking hot and miserable.

 

“Krana has a habit of not being warm enough unless it’s really hot,” Kankuro explained, smirking. “So she tends to wear layers and stay warm during winter here.”

 

“This sucks,” Sakura snarled, eyeing Naruto before snorting. “And you look like a whore.”

 

Naruto sneered at her, still pissed off by her attitude that she had adopted when she had caught him fucking his partner against his kitchen counter one evening. “At least I’m hot looking. Unlike you, where you’re just hot,” he snorted, smoothing down his skirt. He still didn’t know why she was so pissy about him liking guys. He did like women, but he was just as picky about them as he was about the guys he took him. It wasn’t like he had really been a virgin after he had discovered hormones.

 

Jiraiya had seen to that with his ways. The pervert.

 

“Can we just get this done with? I still have to finish making the dinner for the party,” Temari growled as she stalked out in her own elf costume. Naruto just stared at it before snorting.

 

“Dye a battle dress green and added some red ribbons there?” he asked, dodging the kunai thrown at his head with apparently ease. Despite the five inch platform heels on his feet. Kankuro whistled in appreciation and picked up the bag of scrolls that held presents for the kids.

 

“Alright, let’s head out. They’re all waiting at the greeting hall,” Kankuro drawled, talking about the huge building that most diplomatic meetings happened when it had more than two villages. Nodding, the group headed to the hall and wowed the kids with presents, mostly clothes, books, and toys that would last in the heat. A few of the kids who had graduated from the academy were given keys to their own apartments in the nin housing project that had just gone up. Those who had just started were given starter sets of everything they needed, courtesy of Knoohagakure, the Rookie Nine and Team Gai.

 

After the presents had been handed out, the group headed back to the siblings home, more than ready to just relax and enjoy themselves for the day. Once there, Naruto collapsed onto the couch and groaned as Kiba snorted and sat down next to him, smirking.

 

“I have to say that those lessons you got shoved into helped,” Kiba snickered, getting a moan. “I’m rather lucky that I didn’t have to take them.”

 

“Your eyes and markings are a bit too much of a pain to hide away, Kiba,” Naruto sighed. “All of us who can get away with alternating our looks with some prosthetics, makeup, and clothes all had to learn how to walk like a woman does. Just in case the mission is a bit too dangerous for even a fully training, highly capable kunoichi,” he sighed, remembering the lecture that they had gotten.

 

It had been implemented after one of their ANBU kunoichi had to quite literally slaughter her way out of a situation. They asked her what had gone wrong and she had told them that it was because she hadn’t been quite strong enough physically, with or without chakra, to move the man who she had been after. Kunoichi had been set to strength train while the men had started to train to cross dress.

 

So far, they had all found that it came in hand considering some of their missions that had been coming in.

 

“I hate heels though,” Naruto groaned as he rotated one foot in the air, missing the way that Kankuro seemed hypnotized by the easy movement. “I think I’m going to go upstairs and strip out of this thing.” With a sigh, the fox heaved himself up and headed for the stairs as someone found the stereo, starting up music that was a mix of piano and ehru.

 

Kankuro hummed softly as he caught sight of his brother sucking on a very long, very thick candy cane. The man had been working on it for the past hour, right after he had caught his older brother staring a bit to hard at Naruto’s green clad ass as he handed a toddler a teddy bear. “Why are you looking like that at me?” he asked, feeling rather unsettled by the dark glare that was being sent his way.

 

Pulling the candy cane from his mouth, Gaara played with the pointed tip and smirked. “If you hurt Naruto in any way or form, you will be painfully killed,” he stated before biting off the end of his candy cane. Those who had noticed the interactions had varying reactions, the men wincing as they crossed their legs, the women, mostly, smirking.

 

Sakura just snorted and stalked off to her room to strip out of the heavy velvet costume, cursing that it was the only one to fit her.

 

Nodding, Kankuro headed after Naruto, finding that he had been stopped for a few minutes by Temari, who had shoved a peppermint shake into his hands with a smirk. Naruto just huffed and headed up the stairs, sipping at the thick shake for some energy. Smirking, Kankuro followed after him far enough to not be caught by him, watching the pert ass twitch back and forth as he walked.

 

Sighing, Naruto stepped into his bedroom and ignored the door for the moment, planning on just washing in the bathroom, changing in there to. Drinking down a bit more of the shake, he put it down onto the dresser that he was using before he stretched his arms up with a low groan. “Gods, my feet are going to hate me,” he groaned, sitting on the bed and bringing up one foot to undo the buckle around his ankle. Putting the shoe down onto the ground, he sighed happily and did the same to the other shoe, wiggling his free toes.

 

He looked up when Kankuro slid through the opened door, closing it behind him and locking the door. “Hey there, Naruto,” the other man greeted, getting blinked at.

 

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked, shifting on the bed. He was suddenly feeling very hot and it had nothing to do with the heat of the day outside of the room. The smirk that came from Kankuro told him _exactly_ what he was there for, making him shift around on the bed. He had thought that the man was hot the few times that he had actually talked with him before the last couple of years, where they had actually worked together.

 

Now he was hot with a great mind, two things that often drew Naruto to his previous partners.

 

“Well, I’m thinking that since you were such a good sport in wearing the outfit you are wearing now that I would...thank you,” Kankuro drawled as he pulled off his hat and dropped it onto the table. A kunai slashed through the one use, candy cane dyed bandages around his wrists and legs before tossing them into the trash.

 

Naruto blinked. “Thank me? How?” he asked, squeaking loudly as he fell back against the bed when Kankuro used a little speed to stand before him with a leer. Blinking up at the amused man who hadn’t worn any of his usual makeup, he flushed brightly as a hand slid up one costumed thigh, the softness of his glove odd.

 

“Yes, thank you. I’ve actually wanted to do this for a while now, ever since I saw just how nicely you grew up. I wasn’t sure though if you would allow me to do anything though,” Kankuro hummed, before leering. “At least until the last time that we were in Knoohagakure and heard Sakura whine, loudly, about the fact that you were fucking guys.”

 

“At the time it was one guy. I don’t often do one night stands and she needs to stop just busting into my apartment,” Naruto huffed wiggling even more as the hand slid up further, nearer his hip.

 

“Yes, well, the fact that she complained told me that I would have a chance as long as you were single and open to what I’m offering,” Kankuro stated, leaning over and brushing their lips together. Naruto gasped in surprise as the older male smirked, stroking his cheek. “But you can say no to what I’m offering.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re offering though, so how can I say no or yes to it,” Naruto breathed against Kankuro’s lips, smirking himself.

 

“Well, I was thinking for now that I would fuck you in some way, kill off that dry spell that you were forced into by your missions,” Kankuro drawled, rolling his hips against Naruto’s.

 

Naruto hissed and shuddered, legs coming up around Kankuro’s waist in reaction, his hands coming up to dance over the his still covered back. “And later?” he breathed, tightening his legs around Kankuro’s waist.

 

“Later I’ll be movin’ in with ya when I come as a part of the inter-village trading,” Kankuro drawled, “and be able to really enjoy being with you.”

 

“With me huh?” Naruto asked, smirking and liking the sound of what Kankuro was asking him. “You’re not fucking me while I’m wearing this dress, I hope you know.”

 

“I heard nothing about the stockings though,” Kankuro drawled as he hauled Naruto up and into his arms, easily holding the other man with one arm. Reaching back, he found the hidden zipper and hook, undoing the hook before pulling the zipper down. “Got lube?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he reluctantly allowed Naruto to stand on his own to pull the dress off.

 

“What do you think?” Naruto asked as he tugged the dress off and folding it, placing it on a bedside table, leaving him in the stockings and a pair of rather short boxer shorts that he had worn under the skirt.

 

“Those remind me more of Temari’s underwear. And no, I don’t purposefully look at her underwear. Sometimes we have to share the washer when water is short,” he drawled at the look from Naruto. “Leave the stockings on.”

 

“You’re a pervert,” Naruto huffed, blushing but doing so as he wiggled his way out of his boxershorts. “Lube,” he mused, digging around in his mussed bedding, finding the bottle he had tossed there that morning. “So, what exactly are you going to do to me?” he asked, wondering what Kankuro was planning as the man pulled off the black belt with gold buckle, dropping it to the floor.

 

Kankuro smirked and took the lube before using a bit of speed to turn Naruto around and bend him over the bed. “Just stay like that for me for a few minutes would ya?” he asked, smacking the ass before him.

 

Naruto glared over his shoulder before he promptly swallowed the flood of drool as Kankuro pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor with a smirk. “Well, damn,” he squeaked, taking in the broad chest and lean waist. His usual outfit lent to the thought that he was a bit pudgier than he actually was and it seemed he had forgotten that fact.

 

The man had his own scars, a drawback of being an active shinobi, but he was still good looking. Very much so. He shared a lot of looks with Gaara, but he was stronger, less androgynous like Gaara, but he figured that was because Kankuro had been born at a decent time instead of as a premature baby.

 

Either way, he made Naruto moan in anticipation of what the other was planning on doing as his pants dropped to the floor.

 

Kankuro smirked and shook the bottle, having kept it in hand the entire time before he flipped the top and squirted out a good amount onto his fingers. Warming the lube, he stroked over Naruto’s ass before finding the ring of muscles and playing with it, coaxing it to relax. Naruto sighed and let his head press into the touches, shuddering as a finger slipped into him.

 

Kankuro just smiled and leant down to press a kiss to the skin of Naruto’s back as his finger worked in and out slowly. He knew how long it had been since Naruto’s last lover, Kiba willing to tell him in return for taking over some of Gaara’s paperwork so that he could go out with his lover. So he was going to do what he had to to open his lover for his cock before he actually took Naruto.

 

But by the way the muscles were clinging to his finger, Naruto was going to be amazing tight and hot around his prick anyways and it made him moan in anticipation.

 

Naruto was sighing and mewling as he rolled his hips into the teasing finger, going still as a second finger slipped in along with the first two. His toes curled in his pleasure as Kankuro’s other large hand slid over his back in a caress as his fingers slowly worked the loosening muscles. He rocked back into the fingers as the burn of the stretch went away, smiling at the obvious care that the other man was taking with him.

 

Kankuro chuckled as Naruto melted under him and his body opened up around a third finger, wondering if he should work a fourth finger into the hole. Looking down at his own hard cock that pushed against his boxershorts, he decided that maybe it would be a good idea to do just that. Leaning over Naruto, he brushed his lips against the subtle point at the top of his head and smiled at the full body shudder.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby, so very well. Just stay relaxed for me and you’ll be soon stretched around my cock, being pleasured into insanity,” Kankuro hummed softly. He smiled at the other man under him moaned in pleasured bliss. “That’s it,” he said, pressing his lips against the other’s ear as his fingers spread out, getting a shudder of pleasure.

 

Moving away slightly so that he could watch Naruto’s face properly as his fingers worked to loosen the tight hole some more, Kankuro licked his lips and shivered. He had dreamed about this, dreamed often about fucking Naruto open after getting some sleep from a long night of sex, the other man slick with his seed and begging for more. And here he was, bent over and opening up so nicely around his fingers, their friends downstairs, celebrating Christmas before they got down to their treaty talks.

 

“Almost there, baby,” Kankuro grunted as he picked up the bottle from the bed and poured some more over the stretched entrance and his fingers. With fresh slick, he worked a fourth one in, dropping the bottle again and smoothing the dry hand up Naruto’s back. “Relax,” he coaxed when he felt Naruto tense slightly.

 

Naruto took a deep breath, letting it out, his body relaxing under the other’s administrations. He shuddered hard as the fingers in him twitched barely back and forth, coaxing his muscles and making slick sounds. Pressing back, he sighed as Kankuro pulled his fingers out before pushing them back in, taking his sweet time in coaxing the muscles to relax fully.

 

“That’s it. You’re good,” Kankuro groaned, feeling Naruto twitch and squeeze his fingers before he pulled them free fully, leaving his lover to whine. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna give you what you want,” he promised, using the lube on his hand and coated his cock with a groan. He calmed himself before he reached out and flipped Naruto over, pulling his legs around his waist before reaching down to hold the base of his cock.

 

He shifted slightly and pushed into the opened hole, loving the drawn out moan from his lover as he bottomed out, hissing. He was right, even with all of the stretching, he was so very tight and hot around his cock, making him rock hard forward once and getting a yelp. Bending down, Kankuro sealed their lips together, Naruto’s arms wrapping around his neck, before he pulled the other up and into his arms, still buried into his lover.

 

Walking over to the wall, Naruto clinging and moaning into the kiss, he pressed the lean body firmly against the wall before reaching down to hook one leg over his arm, doing the same with the other leg over his other arm. “Fuck,” he hissed, Naruto sliding down further so that he was bent in half and still connected.

 

Naruto whined as his body shuddered, the angle and depth something that he wasn’t used to. He knew he was heavy, despite his lean form, and his lovers had never really wanted to do more than pick him up and toss him up onto the bed. But to be pinned to the wall, a large cock filling him, stretching him wide, was scattering any thoughts that he had, his hips twitching.

 

He finally got a groan out and enough thoughts to demand Kankuro to move, getting a leer before his lover did just that. With every thrust up into his willing body, he bounced slightly in the larger male’s grip. Naruto couldn’t describe it as anything but the puppet user fucking up into his body, sending bolts of pleasure spreading through him.

 

“Fuck, more,” Naruto whined, shuddering as Kankuro continued to fuck him into the wall, starting to move harder. Hard enough to bruise by the feel of it and he loved it. Keening, he reached down as his lover started to nibble at his neck, curling his hand around his own cock, stroking in time with the hard thrusts into his body. He shuddered at the growl from Kankuro as the man shifted slightly and moved even harder.

 

Kankuro shuddered as he pulled back, feeling Naruto tighten around him as he started to spill over his hand, blue eyes wide and glazed as a friction swollen mouth fell open, a silent scream escaping his lover. Getting a few more of his own thrusts up into the twitching body, he groaned and followed after, spilling into the twitching hole.

 

Sliding down to the floor, he groaned as Naruto went limp in his hold. Chuckling softly, he brushed his fingers over one whiskered cheek before letting the legs down to rest on either side of his hips. He gently pulled out with a hiss, Naruto moaning in displeasure as the come in him leaked out of him, making Kankuro smirk at the sight.

 

“Now that is a lovely sight that I hope to see more often,” he hummed, Naruto groaned and shifting.

 

“Not any more today,” Naruto groaned as he finally came back to himself. “The bastard fox decided that since you’re my mate, he’s not going to get rid of the soreness,” he huffed, shifting in Kankuro’s lap, allowing him to pull him into his lap as the other crossed his legs.

 

“Mate?” Kankuro asked as he used the access to Naruto’s back to massage the lower area.

 

Naruto hummed. “I always used condoms with my other lovers. I always thought that the feeling of come in my ass or leaving come in someone’s ass was just too...squeamish. At least until we started and it felt okay to do that,” Naruto admitted.

 

Kankuro smirked and reached lower, rubbing his fingers over the wet hole, feeling and watching Naruto squirm. “So no one has gotten to feel your sweet ass wrapped around their cock without a condom on? No one has gotten to mark you like this?” he asked, getting a shake of a blond hair.

 

“No. And no one else will. I hope you know that if I can’t keep you for good in Knoohagakure that I’ll be coming here,” he warned. Kankuro smirked and chuckled softly, kissing him slowly before pulling away. “Now, I need some pain killers, a shower and some clothes.”

 

“I can do all three,” Kankuro said, standing up with Naruto in his arms, getting a squeak. “You’re light compared to my puppets,” he teased, getting a dry look from his mate. “Come on. Shower and pain killers then we’ll dress and go on downstairs to dinner. If we miss it, Temari will gut me.”

 

“She would,” Naruto teased, allowing Kankuro to take care of him. As soon as they had showered and dressed, the blond taking some painkillers, they headed down the stairs, just in time to join the dinner. Through it all, Kiba was kicked into being quiet by Naruto, who had stolen one of Kankuro’s shirts for the time being, and Gaara was smirking.

 

Sakura glared, Tsunade leered, Temari chuckled, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Jiraiya furiously wrote in his little notebook as Kakashi watched with a wide eye as he snuck bites of food. All through, Naruto smiled at his mate and Kankuro just radiated smugness as he worked out the transfer to Knoohagakure as a permanent liaison for Suna.

 

 


	32. What We Want 1/3 (Itachi/Kakashi/Sasuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What We Want  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 1 out of 3  
> Characters: Itachi, Kakashi, future Itachi/Kakashi/Sasuke  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: talks of future incest  
> For: WikidSinn  
> AN: I am exhausted and was thinking about just posting this tomorrow but decided to do it tonight.
> 
> 1: Yes, this is Kakashi/Itachi/Sasuke. So brother incest. There is your warning.
> 
> But for now, enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“He’s a lot like you, you know.” Itachi rolled his eyes and looked to his lover, one black brow raising. “He’s pretty, which is kind of ridiculous. Your father was as far from androgynous as a cat is from a dog. So where you two got it from, I don’t know,” Kakashi drawled, smirking at his lover.

 

Itachi just grunted at him and went back to watching his brother as the younger Uchiha sparred against Naruto, who had taken to taunting his friend. They had been working on Sasuke’s anger problems and so far it seemed as if all of their work was paying off. The Uchiha wasn’t getting pissed and Naruto knew quite well how to get under his skin, to get him bad. “He’s getting a lot better at controlling himself.”

 

“I think that he’s wanting his big brother’s approval,” Kakashi sang. He slid out of the way of the open handed smack that was absently aimed at his head. “So, tell me, what’s on your mind?” he asked.

 

Itachi just smiled, secrets lurking behind it, and shrugged. His silver haired lover settled in to wait him out, watching as the two boys came to a draw before they started to work on cooling down via slow katas. Itachi’s mind wandered towards a few of the fantasies that had kept him warm while Kakashi had been out on his last mission. Most of them _had_ been about his jounin lover, but a memorable few had included his baby brother in some interesting positions.

 

Most of them had the younger of them demanding him to be fucked harder and faster.

 

But a select few that had really warmed him up had included both Kakashi and Sasuke. Playing. Fucking. Just being together and relaxed in all ways, content with their lives. His afterglow tended to be the longest after such indulgences.

 

He tried not to think about them to often.

 

“Sasuke’s grown up quite a bit. And without Fugaku and mother around to smother his natural talent with their need to compare him to me…” he trailed off. Kakashi hummed and nodded, thinking about how his lover’s parents had been taken in, charged with treason. It had been an ugly affair, but in the end, all of those who had been a part of the traitorous plan to overthrow the Hokage had been ferreted out. Those who had been found guilty had been either executed or imprisoned to be used as breeders to grow the Uchiha clan again.

 

Itachi had taken over as head of the clan as soon as he had turned seventeen, barely six months after everything had happened. He was now twenty-four, and had a steady lover in Kakashi. They had plans for a surrogate of his choosing, most likely a far cousin, to carry his first child in two years. Their clan was flourishing. Sasuke had his own plans on having kids in a few years himself, but like most shinobi, had had seed frozen just in case he passed without an heir to his name.

 

And Itachi wanted his young brother. Badly.

 

“It sounds as if what had happened was a good thing for the both of you in the long run,” Kakashi drawled. He shifted on his branch and glanced down at the two males who had flopped onto the ground.

 

“It has turned to out to be so. Remember how he had hid himself away on the estate for a month after it had happened? He was doing a lot of thinking. Had Naruto come over and talked with him a lot. Trained on his own until he collapsed,” Itachi hummed. “But in the end he came out of it with a clear mind and a will to find his own path then the one that our parents had set out before him. The two of them being found out when they had been was a blessing in disguise. Especially since after they had been taken in, Danzo came to see me.”

 

“You never did tell me what it was that he wanted with you and our dear, little Sasuke,” Kakashi drawled. He was really unhappy with the fact that Danzo, the slimy bastard, had dared to come nearly his lover and the still young Sasuke, even before he and Itachi had gotten together. They all agreed that the man needed to be put down, but Tsunade had told them flat out to wait until they had enough evidence to put the guy to death legally.

 

They didn’t really want any backlash after all, and dealing with the council was something that had to happen carefully.

 

He knew that they were close to it, but hopefully nothing would go ass up for them before that time.

 

“At first, he wanted to train us personally. He talked about how the Uchiha’s were all powerful with our Sharingan eyes and all that good shit,” Itachi grunted, shaking his head. “And I have been around you and Asuma way to much.” Kakashi laughed lowly as they watched Naruto pull out a scroll, unsealing their current research materials, the boys bending over the books and scrolls. “Later on, he started talking about how Sasuke and I are the most powerful of all of the Uchihas. And that all the other Uchihas were going to go against the Hokage and the council, sparking a civil war within our village. I think he was trying to get me to do something about it for him. He kept telling me that no matter what I did for them, I would have the Hokage’s backing.”

 

“The idiot really didn’t think that you would got to the Hokage and talk with him, did he?” Kakashi drawled. Itachi shook his head with a smirk. “Fool. What are we going to do about Sasuke though? I can see something going on in your brain that makes you want to fuck more often after we watch him. It’s like porn for you or something.”

 

“Why do you think that it is my brother?” Itachi asked as he stood on his branch, an eyebrow twitching as he stood on his branch.

 

“Because you tend to stare at him like he’s a five course meal of all of your favorite dishes when you don’t think others aren’t looking?” Kakashi asked. He came to stand on his own branch and watched Itachi blushed very slightly before he started to head towards the main house using the trees. His lover followed after him.

 

Walking into the kitchen, ignoring his lover, Itachi pulled out the pitcher of water and poured some for the two of them, sighing softly. “I can’t actually help it. He has gotten older, and looks very good. Sleeker, smoother. He moves like a warrior and you know very well how much I like that. He kind of reminds me of you when he’s sparring. The way he moves and reacts, mostly, but he’s still himself.” He handed over the glass with a frown. “I don’t know what to do though.”

 

“Well, would you feel better about yourself if I said that I rather like the way he looks myself?” Kakashi hummed. He pulled his mask down to sip at his water and watched Itachi. His lover turned his head to gaze at him with a curious look on his usually blank face. “I do. He’s good looking and I know for a fact that he’s not a virgin any more. I kind of walked in on him once with Shino while they were fucking around. No, they’re not together in a relationship,” he said, soothing the sudden flare of anger that roared up in black eyes. “They’re just friends who get together after a bad mission. They trust each other for such a way. The same way that Naruto has a few people that he can go to for the same reason.”

 

“I suppose that I can live with that,” Itachi grunted. He shrugged one shoulder as he frowned to himself. “So what exactly do we want from him? I don’t think that we want to start something that will just end up in pain for all three of us,” he said.

 

Kakashi sipped at his own water as he thought, thinking about what _he_ wanted from their pretty little Uchiha. He wouldn’t say no to another lover that they trusted in their lives. He loved his sweet little one, and always would love him. But there was something that was still missing for them and they both knew it. It was likely that the missing bit was Sasuke.

 

Or so he was hoping at the moment.

 

“I want to see where this will take us. You know me, I can’t promise shit to anyone when it comes to certain things. But I think that’ll be good for all of us in the long run.”

 

“Alright. Let’s see where this takes us,” Itachi said, putting down his cup on the counter before he walked over to steal a quick kiss. He pulled away and started to pull out things to make dinner. Kakashi just chuckled and pulled his mask up as he watched his lover move around as he cooked, feeling good about the start of what was to come.

 

Hopefully things would go smoothly.

 


	33. What We Want 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What We Want  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 2 out of 3  
> Characters: Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, future Itachi/Kakashi/Sasuke  
> Word Count: 1,551  
> Warnings: talks of brother on brother incest, some smexy times  
> For: WikidSinn  
> AN: Next chapter is actual smut, so enjoy!
> 
> To note, this WAS supposed to be posted last week, but last week (as we all saw) was not happy times with me. Sorry guys. *hugs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was stalking through their house, hunting his lover down. Kakashi had been thinking about what he and Itachi were planning and was on the verge of an utter freak out. Granted that it wasn’t all that odd for family members to marry, usually only within the shinobi clans, and only usually between third or fourth cousins. First sometimes when it came down to it. But only once or twice had they been siblings.

 

But still, it wasn’t all that odd if they really thought about it. He was still having a slight freak out.

 

Going around the corner that lead into the living room, he found his lover, who had a half drained sake bottle next to him, a sake cup filled with it, and a small cigarillo between his fingers. The cigarillo was held between two of his fingers, held over an ashtray in his lap while his other hand held the cup. Kakashi paused before he sighed at the fact that his lover had anything in his hands. It only happened when the man was having his own freak out in a different style than most shinobi. But it was a freak out. “Freaking out about Sasuke and our plans?” he asked.

 

“If inally hit me just what it is we are planning,” Itachi grunted, bringing his cigarillo up to his mouth, taking a slow drag off of it before he tapped the ash off as he blew out a stream of smoke through his nose. “What are we thinking? I mean, really thinking?” he asked as he looked over to his lover, Kakashi walking over and flopping down onto a chair.

 

“We’re thinking that we do love the brat in ways that should be so wrong but feel right in our world,” Kakashi grunted, his leg bouncing in his own form of freaking out. They didn’t panic, not usually, but when they were thinking about things, and they were worried, they had their own ticks. Itachi had his need to drink and smoke while Kakashi couldn’t sit still for longer than two seconds. “We want him to be ours and ours alone. As it is we’ve gotten jealous over the few dates and partners that he has had,” he continued, stealing Itachi’s cup and draining it.

 

Itachi huffed at him as he took his cup back before he refilled it, sipping at the sweet liquid for a few minutes and finishing off his cigarillo. “What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to seducing Sasuke?” he asked, wincing before he sighed. “I really don’t want to think about the backlash from this.”

 

“Considering that mother and father were half siblings and they married each other, the village can’t really say a thing about us,” Sasuke drawled from the doorway. His arms crossed as he leant one shoulder against the door sill, staring at them. A black eyebrow rose as the two shinobi turned and stared at him with wide eyes having been caught unaware by the other male. “Hey, don’t look at me. It’s really not my fault that you two didn’t hear me come in,” he said.

 

“And just why aren’t you freaking out to?” Kakashi asked as he eyed the younger Uchiha. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pushed away from the sill, giving him a look that told him just what he was thinking of Kakashi.

 

“To be honest, I had my own freak out nearly six months ago after discovering that I really liked the dreams that I had about the two of you,” Sasuke admitted as he shrugged one shoulder. “That was during that week that I crashed at Naruto’s place, remember?” he asked as he looked at them as he took his own seat in one of the chairs. He wasn’t going to admit that he had another freak out nearly a week ago after he figured out what the two were doing.

 

Itachi nodded as Kakashi stared at him with wide eyes, getting a bored look from Sasuke. “I had wondered what you were doing at Naruto’s place,” Kakashi finally admitted, getting a smirk.

 

“I was talking with him about this fact that I had the urge to fuck my genin teachers and his lover, who is also my older brother and head of house,” Sasuke snorted as he shrugged. “It involved quite a bit of alcohol, a lot of kicking each other’s ass, and a lot of actual talking. Naruto was right about a few things though. Our private lives is just that. Private.”

          

“He’s having people try to stick their noses into his life?” Kakashi asked, feeling curious. Itachi put the sake bottle down onto the table now that he was coming down off of his panic attack.

 

“Yeah. They want him to rebuild the Namikaze clan and he’s about ready to flip them off and tell ‘em to fuck off,” Sasuke snorted. “He’s training for ANBU after all right now and that he can’t exactly have a normal lover. He says that when things either calm down in his life or when he becomes Hokage he will finally start to really look for a solid partner. He’s not even picky about the gender of the person either. But he’s like us. Doesn’t want some name grabber in his bed and life.”

 

“I find that fangirls and name grabbers can be very annoying,” Itachi drawled as he shook his head and finished off his cup of sake. Setting it down, he looked to his brother and cocked an eyebrow. “So, what is it that you want?” he asked finally.

 

Sasuke made a soft thoughtful sound and rubbed at his bottom lip, his eyes staring at the two men as he contemplating what he was asked. “I wouldn’t mind taking some time and see where this goes in the long run. It wouldn’t be all that surprising for us to go out so it wouldn’t be hard to go on date. I don’t want just sex and I would prefer that we figure this out before we do have sex,” he finally said, shrugging a shoulder.

 

Kakashi and Itachi shared a speaking look before they once more turned to stare at the younger Uchiha. “Alright, we can do that. We’ll spend some time together, do coupley things.”

 

“Please don’t go overboard on me,” Sasuke snorted as he stood. “Just be yourselves while acting like we are together. Now, it’s my turn to cook dinner. I’m going to go do that,” he drawled. He left the two to finish their freaking out and settling things in their minds.

 

From that day on, the three worked to find their balance with each other. It didn’t take long before they discovered that it wasn’t all that different considering all that was added was a new level of intimacy. Kisses were often exchanged between them, Sasuke often blushing when he was tugged into a closet somewhere to be kissed breathless before left by his partner. Their touches were lingering, stroking over bits of skin and clothed parts, leaving behind goosebumps and fire in their veins. They flirted and teased each other, even in front of their closet friends, trusting those few that they knew wouldn’t care.

 

Naruto had taken to complaining about how often he had walked in on them making out. Or in one memorable case, walking on Kakashi getting blown by Sasuke. He still couldn’t look at the silver haired man without blushing brightly and rubbing at his eyes as he complained about needing bleach for them.

 

The first date that they had gone on, the brothers had ended up turning on their lover in the empty movie theater and teasing him into needing all of his skills as a nin to get home. Without being seen with a raging hardon. That night had been the first time that anything beyond frottage had happened. After that they had started to explore their sexual sides and what they liked and how things would work.

 

Naruto walked in on them way too often for his tastes though and saw way too much.

 

It wasn’t all roses and blow jobs and kisses for them though. They were still men, shinobi, and emotionally damaged. They had their fights but when one decided to break and apologize, the makeup sex, such as it was in Sasuke’s case, tended to happen before they actually made up with each other. They also had to continue to do their work and missions. But they had always known that it would be a part of their lives.

 

It took them nearly six months to get to the point where Sasuke was finally ready and willing to join his lovers in all ways. He wanted sex and he was going to get it from his lovers.

  
Itachi and Kakashi didn’t know what he was going to do or how he was going to do it. But first, the young Uchiha needed to drag his friend to a speciality store for a few items. His current toys were just a bit too small to get him used to something bigger. After all, his lovers were above average in size and he wanted things to go just as smoothly as they could.

 


	34. What We Want 3 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What We Want  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 3 out of 3  
> Characters: Itachi/Kakashi/Sasuke  
> Word Count: 3,765  
> Warnings: incest, smut  
> For: WikidSinn  
> AN: And finally! Smutty smut! I have no idea what I'm posting next but it'll be fun. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smirking as he walked into the house, closing the door and tilting his head to the side as he felt Kakashi and Itachi spar in one of their private training fields. He hummed softly in thought, juggling the bags in his arms before he locked the front door. He had gone out earlier that day, sparred some with Naruto, and got all of his thoughts on things straightened out finally. After that, he had dragged his friend to help him find a few things that had had both of them blushing.

 

Especially since some of them were things that he had never thought that he would need to use.

 

After he had left his friend, he had been pulled to the side by Shikamaru to talk about his plans, bisexual to pansexual. It had been rather eye opening no matter how embarrassed they had been by the end of it.

 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Sasuke padded up the stairs and headed for the bedroom that he shared with his lover. He stopped by his bedroom to grab the bath supplies that he had bought earlier that week with a thoughtful smile. He had had other lovers, but still, some of what he was hoping to do with his lover’s still wasn’t in his skill range.

 

So since he had come to the decision to do what he wanted to do, he had started to prepare. After he had freaked out again.

 

Stepping into their shared bedroom, he closed the door behind him and reached out, flipping on the lights, blinking as the room was flooded with light. Looking around, he smiled and padded over to his dresser, placing the bags that held his purchases onto the top of it before he walked into the bathroom with his bath bag. Setting out the things that he needed in the shower, Sasuke once more blushed at a few of them before he took a deep breath and started to strip out of his clothes. They landed in the hamper as he turned to the shower to turn it on.

 

“Time to get ready,” he said to his image in the mirror, smirking. Stepping into the now warmed shower, he started to clean for the night, taking his time before he turned the shower off and stepped out of it, feeling good already. Pulling on his robe, he started to dry his hair and left the bathroom, tossing the towel onto a chair that sat near the door. As he ran his hand through his hair, he smirked some more as he walked up to his dresser, staring at the bags. “And now it’s time to set up,” he huffed, digging around in the bags, starting to hum.

 

Pulling things out of the bags, he moved around the rooms and started to put the softly scented candles that they all liked in strategic places, lighting their wicks before he moved to the next bag. He found the lubricant and condoms before he placed them on bedside table, doing the same with another set on the other side table, just in case they were on that side instead. Picking up the last bag, he dug around in it and pulled out a new toy set, one that he had been eying for a while before he decided to get it.

 

Smirking at the box in hand, he opened it up and ran his fingers over the toys, a total of six of them, each one bigger than the last one. Walking over to the bed as he flipped the box closed, setting them in the middle of the bed with the two of his lover’s to be special but he still liked what they had done and wasn’t going to change any of that.

 

Sitting on the bed, he looked to the door, feeling that Itachi and Kakashi had walked into the main house and were in their personal bedrooms, in their bathrooms if he was reading their signatures right. “Going to have to thank Neji for teaching me how to do that,” he snorted. Sliding off of the bed, he brushed his hair out in the bathroom, ignoring the door when it opened while he worked out a knot and whoever had come in came to a stop.

 

“Well now, isn’t this a nice surprise?” came Kakashi’s voice, Itachi snorting before the door closed. “I’m thinking that Sasuke is trying to tell us something, Itachi.”

 

“I do believe that he is,” Itachi drawled as he walked over to the bed and placed one knee onto the bed, flipping the box that held the toys open, smirking at it. “He was preparing. That’s why we didn’t see him today.”

 

Kakashi peeked over Itachi’s shoulder and felt his blood heat before rushing for his groin, his cock twitching in anticipation. “Well, well, so he was,” he said, swallowing a flood of drool.

 

Itachi just chuckled softly and looked over to the bathroom, finding Sasuke standing there with a raised eyebrow. “Are you trying to tell us something?” he asked, Sasuke snorting and walking over to them, tugging Kakashi’s face mask down with a smirk up at him.

 

“Do you have to wear that damn thing while in our home?” he asked teasingly, sitting on the bed as he watched Itachi move to lean against the headboard, looking through the rest of the bags. There were all basic things for them, all things considered. A couple of thin dildo’s a few finger vibrators that they had used before to tease each other but new. A bottle of massage oil that worked just as well for lube if they found that they needed it, but it was much better at helping their muscles relax.

 

“Why yes, I must wear it,” Kakashi chuckled, smiling with thin lips, getting an eyeroll from his lovers, snorting at the way they were able to coordinate so well. “If I didn’t know any better, I would almost say that you two are twins with the way you guys do things sometimes,” Kakashi snorted as he flopped onto the bed, yanking Sasuke down over him with a leer.

 

“We’re just so similar because we had to spend so much time together when Sasuke was much younger,” Itachi hummed, playing with the bottle of massage oil. “Just so that we are clear, Sasuke,” he started, watching his younger brother perch on Kakashi’s stomach, “you wish to make love with us yes?” he asked. He wrinkled his nose at the ‘make love’ part of his question, still unused to saying such things. But it was a part of their communication: calling things what they were, and that they rarely fucked. They made love.

 

“Yes, I am,” Sasuke replied, smiling at Itachi as he shifted on Kakashi’s stomach. “Just like the two of you, I had to get a few things straight in my head. I knew that I wanted to have sex with you but still, there was the whole brother thing with you, and then the whole ‘this man taught me as a genin’ thing with Kakashi. Naruto was able to help me get past all of that just by letting me talk it out.”

 

“Ah, thus why you ended up spending so much time with him,” Kakashi hummed as he slid his hands over Sasuke’s thighs, brushing his robe to the side. He smirked at finding smooth skin exposed to his gaze, running his eye over him. “Well now. Did you not get dressed again?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Tell me, when did I have time to get dressed again?” Sasuke asked in return, raising an eyebrow as he smirked down at the other man. “I took a shower, got ready for you two, set everything up and then brushed my hair. I had no time to do anything after I pulled on a robe,” he teased, tugging the facemask off of Kakashi finally, tossing it to the side.

 

“Did you have some kind of idea as to what you want to do?” Itachi asked as he stood from the bed, tugging at the obi of his yukata, tossing it to the side once he got it loose. His yukata fell open, smiling at the way his two lovers stared at him with need flaring in their eyes.

 

“Nothing really,” Sasuke admitted, Itachi tugging him back over Kakashi’s body until his back was pressed against his brother’s chest. He leant back into the strong body and smiled as the other man stroked his hands up and down his arms. “Do you have any ideas of what we can do?” he asked, pushing his ass back against Itachi’s groin, humming at feeling the hardening length there. From where his thigh was lying against Kakashi’s groin, he could feel it getting harder against his thigh, making him lick his lips.

 

“I actually do want to see you two fuck,” Kakashi admitted as he eyed the beauty that was his lovers, smirking at them. “While I fuck one of ya that is,” he continued, two sets of black eyes turning to him, lust enriching the color.

 

Sasuke smirked down at Kakashi, rocking his hips back into Itachi’s. “So, you wouldn’t say no to Itachi taking me while you take him?” he asked, shifting so that he was perched on Kakashi’s hips, rolling his hips, rubbing against his hardness with a leer.

 

“Nope. Wouldn’t mind that one bit,” Kakashi groaned, gripping at Sasuke’s hips, knowing that if he let the little tease get started, they wouldn’t be having a whole lot of fun before he pounced. Sasuke just smirked again as he wiggled his hips as much as he could in the firm grip.

 

“And just how are we going to perform this feat?” Itachi asked them, pressing a kiss to the back of Sasuke’s neck with a small smile.

 

“Just like this but I think you need to be on your back,” Sasuke said promptly, turning slightly to smile over his shoulder. “I’m sure that Kakashi-kun is talented enough to get the both of us ready for all of the,” he said. He sighed when Kakashi’s hand slipped under his robe to curl around his half hard cock, giving it a slow stroke.

 

Itachi chuckled softly, loving the soft sounds that came from his youngest lover. Unlike himself, Sasuke was all soft sighs and hitching breaths unless they really worked him over. Kakashi mostly growled but sometimes he would use words that were so filthy that they sent both brothers over the edge with very little physical teasing.

 

Shifting onto his knees, Itachi moved away from Sasuke’s back as he dropped his robe to the floor, moving to lay down, shifting around before he smirked. Sasuke and Kakashi watched him closely, eyes dark and filled with need for their dark haired lover. Licking his lips, Sasuke moved off of Kakashi with a smirk at him before he crawled over to Itachi, sealing their lips together. He moaned in delight as Itachi gripped his hair and pulled him closer, their tongues coming to play with each other.

 

Kakashi smirked as he watched the two males kiss, rocking together in a slow dance as Itachi stroked his hands down Sasuke’s back, teasing over the soft skin that he found there. Sasuke was making soft, happy sounds into the kiss, sucking on Itachi’s tongue. Kakashi shifted on the bed and tugged at his own obi, pulling it off and tossing it on the ground, standing up so that he could remove his yukata. He smirked as Sasuke shoved his own robe off with impatient hands, leaving his lean body free to their gazes.

 

He had his own scars, scattered here and there, but for the most part had escaped most of them due to the talents of their medic-nins. One sat where the Snake Sannin had scraped at Sasuke’s neck, trying to lay a cursed mark on him, but it wasn’t to bad and was one of their favorite places to tease since it was so sensitive.

 

Kakashi growled in pleasure as he watched Itachi’s hands slide downwards, stroking over Sasuke’s pert ass before gripping the cheeks and spreading them, Sasuke moaning as he was exposed in such a way. Going through the toys, the silver haired nin decided to forgo them for the moment and instead picked up a bottle of lube, shaking it as he moved closer to the bed.

 

He was going to have to prepare both of them after all and they were quite intent on each other for the moment.

 

Shaking his head with an amused snort, Kakashi shifted to kneel between Itachi’s legs, getting the older Uchiha to spread them so that he had room. “Comfortable?” he asked as he shook the bottle some more, using a bit of chakra to warm his hands and the bottle in return.

 

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and looked over his shoulder as Itachi smirked, leaning slightly to the left so that he could stare at his silver lover, cocking an eyebrow. “Quite,” Itachi drawled, snickering as he squeezed Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke smirked and wiggled his hips, hoping that someone would make their move.

 

He was already hard, and feeling the way that Kakashi was staring at him was just turning him on even more.

 

“Calm down, little one,” Kakashi snorted as he popped the top to the bottle. “Itachi, you want to slide down the bed a bit more? Sasuke, I need you to kneel over Itachi there,” he instructed, patting Itachi’s thigh as he shifted back on his knees, watching them move.

 

Itachi nodded his head before he slid down on the bed, Sasuke moving with him and kneeling over Itachi, placing his hands onto the bed to hold him up and allow Kakashi full access to his body. Kakashi hummed and slicked his fingers with the warmed lube, bringing them up to Sasuke’s hole, rubbing them over the tight furl.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I start with our little one here, Itachi,” Kakashi drawled, smirking down at Itachi, getting a low chuckle from the other man.

 

“I don’t mind,” Itachi told him, one hand move from Sasuke’s ass to his length, stroking over it very slowly, teasing him and distracting him easily as one finger found it’s way into his body.

 

Sasuke’s moan was a soft brush of air over Itachi’s collarbone, drawing a shiver from the man as he rocked back into the finger, eyes fluttering closed. Itachi smirked and stroked over the hard cock in his hand once more as Kakashi gently worked the finger in and out of their youngest lover.

 

“You would think that he was a damn virgin with how tight he is,” Kakashi huffed, getting an amused smile from Itachi as he shifted on the bed under them.

 

Sasuke snorted into Itachi’s neck before groaning as the finger once more pressed against his walls. “Not a virgin. I just didn’t fuck around as much as others,” he said when Kakashi stilled his finger, sliding down slightly to pant against Itachi’s chest.

 

Itachi chuckled as he once more teased his hand over Sasuke’s length. “For all that the Uchiha clan enjoy sex, we are still amazingly picky about our lovers,” he drawled, swiping his thumb over the tip. Sasuke hissed as a second finger slipped into him, the elder Uchiha leering slightly at him. “But when we find someone that we wish to sleep with, we do tend to keep that person close. Do not worry, Kakashi, he will become easier to open up as we go. But, as you so often say, we Uchiha’s are all tight asses,” he teased, getting a low groan from the silver haired man.

 

“Gods, will you just shut up? And move your fucking fingers, Kakashi,” Sasuke snarled, shoving back hard into the fingers with a glare tossed over his shoulder.

 

Kakashi smirked at him before he did just what he had demanded, but instead of the in and out motion that Sasuke was expecting, he curled his fingers upwards, stroking over the nub of nerves that sent a jolt of pleasure through him. “I can do that,” the nin rumbled, his fingers continuing to tease over the spot before the stopped tormenting it. Sasuke panted and groaned against Itachi’s chest, limp as he shuddered from the flood of pleasure, feeling the tight hand squeezing him just right to stop him from going over the edge.

 

“Fucking bastards,” Sasuke whined, letting his head thump down onto the strong chest before him, shuddering as the fingers started to really move. They spread and slid, working the muscles of his hole loose, getting him ready for Itachi before a third finger was added along side to the first two.

 

“I’m not a bastard. And neither are you,” Itachi drawled. “I do believe that our parents were married when I was born,” he continued teasingly, getting a whine. “And I know for a fact that Kakashi’s parents were also married.”

 

“Oh, fuck off, both of you,” Sasuke muttered, shuddering under the assault and knowing that he wouldn’t be finding his own climax any time soon. His lovers were intent on driving him utterly insane before they even got to the rest of their night. He just knew it.

 

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, slicking them with fresh lube, reaching down to stroke between Itachi’s legs, getting a startled sound from him. “Sorry, was that a bit to fast?” he asked, spreading the two fingers that he had slipped into Itachi’s body.

 

“No. Now more, you silver haired son of a bitch,” Itachi snarled at him, sending a look at Kakashi that was part glare, part death thread, and every inch filled with lust.

 

Kakashi just chuckled again and kept preparing Itachi, making sure that it was short and to the point. He pulled out his fingers before he poured some of the lube onto Itachi’s cock, watching as a long fingered hand slipped between Itachi’s and Sasuke's bodies to wrap around the length. He smirked as Sasuke worked to coat the other’s prick before he sat up, Kakashi watching with a dark eye as their younger lover maneuvered the long prick to his stretched entrance, slowly taking it into his body with a soft mewl.

 

Once Sasuke had settled down over Itachi’s cock, Kakashi shifted Itachi’s legs so that they were drawn up enough for him to slide fully between them, the tip of his own length pressing up against the stretched hole. Settling onto his knees a bit better, he rocked his hips forward, biting at his bottom lip around a groan, sliding into the tightness of his lover. Sasuke arranged himself so that he could move freely but still gave Kakashi the room to move without jostling either of them, sighing as he fully sank onto Itachi.

 

Rocking his hips slowly, Sasuke groaned, shuddering as Kakashi pressed a kiss to the slight scarring on his neck, smiling very slightly over his shoulder as he rolled his hips down onto Itachi’s prick again. Chuckling softly, he licked his lips, Kakashi groaning when Itachi squeezed around his cock, grunting and thrusting forward sharply.

 

Itachi moaned, low and long, rolling his body between his two lovers, Sasuke letting his head drop back as he moved with the other male. Kakashi growled and moved again, causing a chain reaction between them that sent pleasure spiking through them. Itachi rolled his hips up into Sasuke while Sasuke rocked down, meeting the thrust. Itachi then pressed his hips into Kakashi’s next hard thrust into his body.

 

It didn’t take much for the three of them to fall into an easy rhythm. Sasuke was moaning and sighing as he moved, his eyes closed and head tossed back.

 

Itachi was gripping Sasuke’s hips, rocking and moaning between the two males. His eyes flashed a muted red with each rock of his hips, lost in the pleasure of being in his brother while their older lover took him. It was a heady feeling and one that he was finding himself becoming quite addicted to.

 

Kakashi was just enjoying the fact that he had both of his lovers in the same bed at the same time.

 

It was Itachi who found himself going over the edge first, back arching between them, Sasuke pressing down as his hole squeezed around the twitching cock in him, Kakashi growled and continued to thrust, one hand coming around Sasuke’s body to stroke his length, working him into his own climax. Kakashi was quick to follow, finding his own pleasure in Itachi’s twitching hole.

 

Groaning, Sasuke went limp over Itachi, twitching slightly when the other male’s cock slipped out of his body, Kakashi chuckling softly as he gently pulled free of Itachi’s body. Running a hand over their youngest lover’s back, he stood from the bed, both of the brother’s groaning at the shifting of the mattress. Smirking again, he shook his head before heading into the bathroom, finding a care basket already on the counter.

 

Pulling out a couple of the wash clothes, he wet them down and walked back out into the bedroom, finding his lover’s lounging on the bed. Sasuke had moved to lay on his stomach with Itachi on his side, facing him, running his fingertips up and down Sasuke’s back. Tilting his head to the side, Kakashi stared at the smug contentedness that radiated from their young lover, snorting his amusement as he walked over to the bed.

 

“What?” Itachi asked, sounding too content to muster up any real curiosity, but looking away from where he was staring at Sasuke’s back.

 

“Your brother is a mastermind genius,” he snorted, Sasuke sending him an amused look. “He planned all of this out. And I mean everything. From the moment that he learned that we wanted him just as much as he wanted us to this point.”

 

Itachi turned back to look at the smirking Sasuke before snorting himself. “I think that if he’s had time to plot that he has time to be fucked. Often and hard.”

  
Kakashi leered and tossed the wash clothes at Itachi to clean himself up before he pounced on Sasuke, drawing his ass up to tease him back into a lustful frenzy. Itachi smirked at the squeak and settled in to enjoy the show as he gently cleaned himself.

 


	35. Merry Christmas to Me (1shot, LeeSaiNaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Merry Christmas to Me  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: One shot  
> Characters: Sai/Naruto/Lee  
> Word Count: 3,341  
> For: All of my Readers. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
> Warnings: blow job but nothing amazingly detailed.  
> AN: This is the start of the Christmas stories (mostly because I have 3 of them with one being 2 parts), so enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Humming softly as he carefully placed a ham into the pan, smiling as he arranged it just right in the middle of the rack so that it sat just right. He was planning on a small get together with Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura for Christmas Eve since he was leaving Christmas day for a mission with Jiraiya.

 

They had agreed to come to the get together in about an hour’s time, and he wanted to get the rather good sized ham into the oven before they got there. Humming softly, he picked up a mix of brown sugar and melted butter before gently patting a thickish layer onto the top of the ham and a thinner layer down the sides. With that done, he pulled off the gloves that he had worn to mess with the ham and wrapped it up in the aluminum foil, sliding it into the heated oven.

 

With that done, he checked on the rest of the dishes that he was going to make and serve, having gone with a rather interesting Christmas feast that came from Uzushio for the food. He had found all of the recipes for them in his mother’s notes and handwritten cookbooks, and had wanted to share them with his friends.

 

The sweet rolls were in a sealed bag, waiting to be heated in the oven with a bit of watered down honey on top, while the green bean casserole had been built. The small red potatoes were quartered and ready to be boiled and mashed later with some of the dried herbs that he had on hand.

 

The sweet potato was such an odd color and he had tried the recipe that he had found earlier, finding that it was quite delicious. He had peeled it, chopped it up into chunks, placed it into a semi large bread pan, and put pineapple chunks and brown sugar on top of it, covering the bottom of the pan with the pineapple juice. He would wrap that up and cook it until the potato was soft alongside the ham before removing the foil and putting the marshmallows on top until it was brown and gooey. He looked forward to everyone’s reactions to that.

 

He also had a couple of pies, including one made from sweet pumpkins that weren’t really popular but cute looking and made a rather nice paste. He had some of the cooked pumpkin sealed up and stuck in his freezer for a few of the other recipes that he had found that asked for the stuff. The other pies were simple berry pies that he had bought fresh fruit for back in the harvest months and had frozen.

 

With everything going good, he groaned when he found that he didn’t have any of the whipping cream that he was going to use for the fruit salad, much less the cream cheese and cider that he had meant to buy. Knowing that the ham would be just fine without him, he grabbed his wallet and left his new apartment, locking it up and leaping off of the balcony to land on the ground.

 

Heading to the market place, he bought what he needed from the store, smiling at the woman who ran the store, blushing when she teased him on buying what he needed on such short notice. He waved her off with a laugh and headed back home, missing Sakura laughing with Ino as they headed off to a restaurant while Sai frowned slightly and followed after the girls.

 

He missed Sai reminding Sakura that they had been invited to Naruto’s for dinner but was brushed off.

 

He missed the ex-root member scowling and disappearing to hunt down his green wearing lover to go with him to the dinner.

 

Two hours later, Naruto was sighing as he pouted into his glass of rum cider, swirling it around. Kakashi had dropped by, looking really unhappy with the fact that he had been called to a mission, leaving Pakkun behind since the small pug was still healing from the last mission. He would be back the next day and pick up Pakkun from Sai, but it had made Naruto pout.

 

At least until Kakashi had given him a Christmas gift in the form of a gorgeous soft orange kimono that Naruto knew came from the women’s section of the local kimono tailor’s. He had been eying it for nearly three months but hadn’t been able to buy it, uncaring of where his clothes came from as long as they lasted long and looked good on him.

 

They had agreed to get together with whoever came to the Christmas dinner for New Years for a giant dinner. Kakashi would buy whatever was on the list that Naruto would leave with Pakkun and then stay out of the kitchen while Naruto cooked.

 

But Sakura hadn’t even arrived and hadn’t even sent a message to him to tell him that she would be late. Sighing and deciding that wasting the food would just be bad, and knowing that he could freeze a good part of it while leaving some for Kakashi, he slid the sweet potatoes into the oven and poured himself some of the heated cider with some rum.

 

Sai at least had said that he would be a bit late in coming since he had to gather a few things, so he was just waiting for the man. Sitting on his couch and curling his legs up, Naruto put his cup down as he gazed at the dancing flames, annoyed that one of his supposed best friends had brushed him off.

 

“She can kiss my ass,” he huffed, turning around at the soft chuckle from behind him, finding Sai perched in his window and looking amused, Lee perched behind him with a beaming smile. Since the two had gotten together, Sai had become more open while Lee had calmed down quite a bit. Sai still insulted people without really knowing he was, and Lee was still the Green Beast of Konoha. “Hey. I thought you were getting ‘things’ not a person,” he teased.

 

Sai smiled, a soft smile that few saw, and slid into the apartment, Lee following him and closing the door before pulling off his gloves and scarf. “I had to gather things. I had to gather your presents. I just had to grab Lee along with me. Your friends, all of them but Sakura, had gifts that they had asked me to deliver since they couldn’t come to this.”

 

“It’s fine. I know that they have their family things to attend. But I’m surprised that Sakura didn’t come. Wasn’t Ino having to work this afternoon so her mom could prep for tomorrow?” he asked.

 

“She is. She should have been at work thirty minutes ago actually,” Sai replied, frowning as he checked the time. He pulled off his own scarf and gloves, leaving him in a more winter friendly version of his usual outfit without the partial finger gloves. “I know that Sakura had brushed me off when I reminded her of this, but I didn’t think that she would completely ignore it. She’s off for the next four days after all,” he said.

 

Naruto huffed and stood up, taking their coats and scarves, shaking his head. “I don’t care now. Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-chan will be coming by tomorrow to get their parts of the left overs, which is going to be a lot more than anticipated. Even with your walking stomach there,” he teased, moving to hang them up.

 

Lee protested but still took the chance to run his eyes over the back of Naruto, finding him delightfully yummy in a pair of blue jeans that had been washed white and pliant and a loose dark green sweater. Sai smiled at his lover, knowing what was on his mind, having broached the subject of possibly including Naruto in their relationship.

 

“So when is dinner?” Sai asked, sniffing the air and smelling nothing but sweetness and spice mingling together.

 

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. “Another hour at least,” he admitted, moving to his kitchen and pulling out a snack platter that he had made with a couple of cheese balls, crackers, fruits and vegetables. “I have snacks though and cider that I can add rum to. No rum for you, Lee. We want you to stay sober,” he stated, seeing the opening mouth.

 

Lee chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I suppose that it is a good idea,” he said, spotting the box that sat on the table. “What is that?”

 

“Kakashi’s present to me. He got called out on a last minute mission for the night and dropped off a kimono that I’ve been wanting,” Naruto admitted, blushing slightly. Sai hummed and moved over to the box, lifting off the lid and pulling the kimono up with raised eyebrows.

 

“Have you tried it on?” he asked, getting an idea on how to make the dinner a success and hopefully convince the blond man to join their relationship. And to see him in something pretty.

 

Naruto shook his head and leant against the counter with a thoughtful hum as Lee eyed the kimono in his lover’s hands. “I haven’t. I suppose you’re going to get me to try it on right?” he asked. Sai simply smiled at him and wiggled the fabric at him. “Fine. Fine. But if Pakkun wakes up and grumps at me, I’m going to sic him on you two.”

 

“You’re watching over Pakkun-san?” Lee asked, smiling brightly at the thought. He really rather liked the pug and could often be found spoiling him when he was around.

 

“Yep,” Naruto said, collecting the kimono and heading into his bedroom, closing it behind him. It didn’t take him very long to change into the kimono, making sure that the obi sat right with the help of a kage bushin. Eyeing it once, he smiled softly and brushed over the soft fabric with a happy sigh.

 

“Kakashi was right in buying that,” Pakkun said from the bed, Naruto turning around and looking sheepish at having disturbed the ninkin. “Don’t worry abou it. But you look good in it. Go show those two out there and if you need me ta move ta the couch, I can do so.”

Naruto turned bright red and fanned himself, trying to calm down from the implications of those words. “Pakkun,” he hissed softly, the pug laughing.

 

“The nose doesn’t lie,” was the words as he flipped onto his back, wiggling to get comfortable with the bandages around his chest and legs.

 

“Just go back to sleep,” Naruto huffed, leaving the room and leaving the door mostly closed. He walked further into the room but came to a stop, smiling as he watched Lee carefully light the scentless holiday tapers that he had gathered for the dinner and Sai put down three places at the now shrunken table. “You guys didn’t have to do that.”

 

Lee was the first to look up, opening his mouth to assure Naruto that they didn’t mind, but was unable to say anything at the sight of Naruto in a very feminine kimono. It hung straight and long, hiding his feet just perfectly, the soft orange at the top darkening as it went down the kimono, looking like a summer sunset. With the soft off white peeking out at the neck, it made Naruto look delicate and sweet.

 

It pushed all the right buttons for Lee and he was suddenly very glad that his lover had coaxed him out of his usual green outfit and into a pair of standard nin pants and shirt for the dinner. Otherwise he would be advertising, in great detail, just how much he liked Naruto’s outfit, especially with the blush that was spreading over whiskered cheeks.

 

Sai whistled softly, eyes taking in the sight of the other male as he put the last of the dishes down.

 

“Lee?”

 

“Yeah?” Naruto cleared his throat at the low, almost husky quality of Lee’s voice.

 

“Match. Blow it out before you burn yourself,” Sai huffed, Lee looking down and yelping before blowing out the match and dropping it into the used match dish. “You look very lovely, Naruto,” he hummed, walking over to the blond and taking his hand, tugging him out further into the living room.

 

Naruto looked between the two, blushing again and bringing up one delicately hidden hand up to hide his face as he shifted, noticing that the two men were looking at him with new looks. He had seen lust when aimed at him, along with anger, hatred, pity, sympathy, love of a friend, and bemusement. But he had never seen the mix of lust and, what he could only call, love dancing in dark eyes that stared at him.

 

“Um…” he got out before biting at his lip as Lee stood straight, a twitch of his pants telling Naruto everything that he needed to know about how Lee thought about his look. “Well.”

 

Sai chuckled and pulled him close, hands resting on his hips just under the obi and stroking under the soft fabric. “Lee and I have talked about bringing a third into our relationship. It is not because we don’t love one another but that because we feel that the right third would bring something more to it,” he said, finding that bluntness often worked well. Especially when it came to Naruto.

 

Naruto blinked at him, tilting his head. “And you talked about making me that?” he asked, jumping slightly when Lee wrapped his arm around his shoulders from behind him.

 

“Well, we discussed a few others who aren’t together but we agreed that Kiba-san is just a bit to brash for us, even though you are a lot like him, but you’re softer in a lot of ways,” Lee said, smiling as he nuzzled blond hair. It felt soft against his nose and smelled faintly of honeysuckle. His smile widened when Naruto sighed and relaxed into their hold.

 

“But just why me?” Naruto asked, fiddling with Sai’s shirt, finding that while it was skin tight, it was still soft and had quite a bit of give to it.

 

Sai hummed and nuzzled at his neck, pressing Naruto between their bodies. “Because you’re you. You mean so much to so many but you mean quite a bit to us.” Naruto hummed, his hands moving to rest on Sai’s biceps, squeezing them slightly as he relaxed.

 

“Alright. I’ll...I’ll give this a try,” he finally said, Lee beaming against his hair as Sai lifted his head and sealed their lips in a slow kiss. Naruto moaned and hung onto the slightly  older nin, amazed at just how drugging the kiss was as he opened his mouth to a questing tongue. Lee watched over Naruto’s shoulder, loving the way that a soft blush of pleasure spread over Naruto’s cheeks as he was kissed breathless.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, lips red and swollen from it, Naruto shivered as he felt a hardness against his hip and one that was pressing against his back. “I…”

 

“We will not force you to do anything, Naruto,” Lee promised as Sai pressed small kisses to his neck. “But we are rather sexual with our lovers. Can I...can I do something?” he asked, nuzzling one ear.

 

Naruto looked over his shoulder, blinking up at him with slightly dazed eyes. It took him a moment but he finally nodded. “Okay,” he breathed. Lee smiled and bent down slightly too sweet the blond into his arms and walk over to the couch, laying him back, watching the other male wiggle with wide eyes.

 

Smiling, Lee got his own kiss, taking his time in distracting the blond while Sai moved to lean against the back of the couch, black eyes half lidded as he watched the two. He knew what his lover was going to do, having had the same thing happen to him when they had first gotten together, and was looking forward to seeing it.

 

Lee finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving Naruto flushed and dazed as his hands found the obi holding the kimono closed, tugging it loose and laying it over the back of the couch. He spread the kimono apart, watching as the blush on Naruto’s cheeks spread down, knowing just what he wanted to do. With any lover he had ever taken, he had taken at least one time to taste.

 

And it looked as if Naruto was going to let him.

 

Sliding down, Lee’s eyes flicked up to catch wide blue eyes that watched him curl one long fingered hand around the hard length and stroke before bringing his mouth into play.

 

Naruto gasped, eyes rolling back as he buried his fingers into dark hair, shivering as he was sucked into heat. He was teased and tasted, finding it undeniably arousing to have Sai watch, writhing under Lee’s attentions.

 

The elder of the three hummed happily and played a finger over Naruto’s hole, just teasing it as he felt his lover’s body twitch and tighten, his prick leaking heavily over his tongue. Groaning, he shivered at the wordless cry of pleasure as Naruto came, swallowing most of what came from their lover before slowly pulling away as the youngest of them came down from his high.

 

Sai groaned and took a kiss from Lee, tasting what was on his tongue as Lee stroked his hands over flushed skin. Pulling away, the two men smiled as Naruto blinked and looked rather shyly up at them, showing them that they had indeed been right in choosing him from their third.

 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Lee chirped, getting a breathless laugh from Naruto.

 

“Indeed. I’ll check on the ham,” Sai said, hearing a timer go off.

 

“Pull the foil off of the yams would you? And top them with the marshmallows before setting the timer for another ten minutes,” Naruto instructed, trying to focus his mind enough to do something. “And pull the ham out to rest.”

 

“I will do so. Good thing that we brought toothbrushes and a change of clothes,” Sai chirped, heading for the kitchen. Naruto blinked up at Lee in curiosity.

 

“We wanted to spend the night with you, even if was just on a fold out futon,” Lee said, sneaking in a quick peck before standing, helping Naruto to stand.

 

Naruto huffed and smiled. “The bed is big enough for all of us as long as the electricity holds out. Otherwise we’ll be sleeping on the futon in front of the fire,” he teased, finally getting himself straight. “Let me pull something else on that doesn’t need a sudden bath if I don’t want Kakashi to tease me.”

 

“Ahh, yes, his nose,” Lee said, smiling as he watched Naruto head into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door. He could feel his own arousal but had no doubt that at the least he and Sai would be able to find a bit of time to deal with their own needs. For the moment, he calmed himself down and carried the obi into the room as Naruto pulled on his pants and shirt, smiling when the other placed the kimono and obi onto a special hanger. “Dinner will be served soon?” he asked.

 

“Soon,” Naruto promised, tugging on Lee’s hand. “Come on. Let’s make sure our inky one doesn’t overload the yams,” he chuckled, getting a beaming smile from Lee.

 

Pakkun snorted and shifted on the bed. “Such odd human ways of mating. I swear that I see more than enough when Genma-san comes to visit with Kakashi. Now the pup is getting in on the act.” He snorted and went back to sleep, glad for Naruto. But feeling sorry for Sai and Lee when Kakashi learned just what had happened with his little brother.

 

 


	36. Sharing a Bond 1 of 2 (Tobirama/Naruto/Hashirama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing a Blond
> 
> Fandom: Naruto
> 
> Chapter: 1 of 2
> 
> Characters: Naruto, OC, Tobirama, Hashirama
> 
> Word Count: 2,132
> 
> Warnings: Hints of incest, future incest, exotic dancing
> 
> AN: This took...way to long to write, okay? Way to long. Seriously. Or at least chapter 2 took way to long. Mind you, part 2 is over 3 thousand words of smut.
> 
> That and the need to write smut kind of died on me suddenly. But I have it done! Now I'm going to finish off a few other mini stories that seriously need to be finished. Why? Because they're sitting in my Google Doc file that holds them and is just annoying the hell out of me for not having it done.
> 
> That and they're taking up room. I have many stories to write yet after all. I'm hoping to finish off a Shikamaru/Itachi/Naruto fic here soon. Fun times.
> 
> By the way, if you can take 10 seconds to head over to my now fandom only LiveJournal (http://homeoffanfics.livejournal.com/), you will be able to see what I am doing. I also have a tumblr. Do not be ashamed to ask where I am on there.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was amazing what a jutsu gone wrong, a lot of power, and some time could do to a person. It had started with Naruto going head to head with Madara, chakra being tossed around like it was confetti, before ending with the blond landing on his back in the middle of nowhere in woods that were vaguely recognizable.

 

Naruto had groaned and hauled himself up, searching for the chakra signatures of his friends, but had found not a single one. What he had found was Madara’s, several dozen Uchihas and Hyuugas that hadn’t been alive for a long time, and the first two Hokage’s alive and well. He had fallen to his ass once more in surprise before whimpering in surprised fear, finding that he had landed in the past.

 

Or at least that’s what Kurama told him before going to sleep for a time while they both settled into their new timeline. There was no going back. There was no place _to_ go back to at the least.

 

So he had sealed everything that he had been wearing, put on something distinctly more of a civilian bend and hunted down Konohagakure. And discovered that it was barely being set up, which meant that the First Hokage and his brother was still alive. And Madara wasn’t an insane bastard.

 

Naruto had smirked and left, joining a caravan that was a mix of dancers, sellers, and diplomats from Uzushiogakure, a brand new village that was looking to create solid alliances. He had played off that he didn’t know where he came from, that he just remembered that his name was Uzumaki Naruto, and that he had woken up in the woods one day.

 

They hadn’t asked questions, and had instead put him to work. A year and a half later, and he was an exotic dancer for the caravan as they once more headed to Konohana. He had learned a lot traveling around, learned things that the Academy had no longer taught by the time he had started classes. He had discovered his own strength, settling into his own body which made him a very sensual dancer, much to his friend’s amusement.

 

Perched on top of the cart that held the stuff that he and his fellow dancers used, Naruto smiled softly and gazed out over the buildings that had sprung up in the last year. “They certainly grew,” he drawled as his redheaded ‘cousin’ snorted next to him.

 

“Of course they have, Naruto. Same as a lot of the new villages have,” Mirko drawled as he sat back on his hands. “Good money to be made though. You have a few dozen one on one sessions don’t ya?” he asked.

 

Naruto hummed and nodded, tucking an escaped lock of hair back into the bun on the back of his head. Another thing that he had done was grow out his hair, the long locks looking a lot like his mother’s outside of coloring. “Yeah. Even a set with their Hokage, surprisingly. His brother asked for it since apparently he hasn’t gotten happy since he got pushed into the marriage with Mito-san.”

 

“He’s lucky that she’s so willing to let him have his lover’s as long as she can have her own,” Mirko drawled.

 

“Yeah, but he hasn’t had one since they got together to get a kid,” Naruto hummed as they came up to the gate. Once they had been cleared and told where to set up their stalls and tents, Naruto slid off of the top and told their head that he was going to hunt down some fabric and makeup to replace the stuff that was dying or dead. With a wave over his shoulder, he headed towards the market place.

 

He smiled as he bought the fabric he would use to make a new shirt and pants set, before moving to hunt down the makeup. He found himself feeling settled as he bought the makeup and leaving the marketplace, catching sight of the First Hokage and his brother walking through, both men looking rather delectable. “Well, at least it’ll be fun,” he drawled to himself as he headed back to the camping site that they were staying at.

 

Arriving, he smiled at his fellow travelers, including a few of the Uzushio nin that had taken to traveling with them whenever they could do so. They were teaching him a few new techniques after discovering that he supposedly had muscle memory of being a nin. It worked for him and kept him safe as he learned sealing and how to best manipulate the wind and water that ran through him. Just as it had run through his parent’s blood before they had lost their lives.

 

Shaking off those memories, Naruto found the cart that he shared with Mirko and bounded up into it silently, finding him already organizing their bedding and clothes. “Are you going to dance at some of the clubs?” he asked as his fellow dancer smoothed out the furs of their beddings.

 

“Yep. I hear there’s a good contest going for those who want to enter. So I’ll at least be working for a night. I’ll go around after I lose a round and see if anyone is open for dancers to,” Mirko drawled as he flopped down onto his furs. “Even for a young village, Leaves is bound to have nin’s who need a little happy time. And I’m happy to provide them that,” he purred.

 

Naruto snorted and sat down on his own bedding. “Just make _them_ buy the room if you feel the urge to fuck them,” he teased, tossing a bundle of cloth at his friend. “There. Happy birthday, you prick.”

 

With a squeal of delight, Mirko unfolded the cloth and started to babble about what he was going to do with it while Naruto made noises occasionally. As his friend talked, Naruto washed his face and body using the basin that was built into their cart, which was built like a small home on wheels. Once clean and the water drained into a catching bucket, he dressed in a pair of long pants that hugged his curves and a loose shirt over a tighter shirt. He would change into his outfit for the dance once he got to the house.

 

He had become quite wanted for one on one dancings and did so as long as he had the room and privacy. His customers knew that he would fuck them...if he wanted to. Not because he was being paid to. Because he wanted to fuck a person. It was kind of nice being able to choose a lover just because he had an itch to scratch instead of having to do it because of a mission.

 

Smiling softly to himself, he packed up his makeup and clothes into a bag before slipping on his shoes. “I’m off to tease a Hokage for the night,” he drawled, leaving the cart before bounding out of the camp, using his skills to get him to the house where Tobirama was standing outside of the gate. “I hope I’m not late,” he greeted, hitching his bag up on his shoulder.

 

Red eyes gazed at him before the other shook his head. “No, you’re not. I’m surprised that you have such abilities actually. I was not told that you had training.”

 

“I actually have no idea,” Naruto said, shrugging as Tobirama turned and lead the way through the gate that lead to their house. “No real memories beyond waking up in a forest in the middle of nowhere,” he explained.

 

Tobirama smirked and tilted his head to the side, gray hair shifting with the movement as he hitched up the fur edging of his coat up. “Come on. Hashirama doesn’t know that I’m doing this with Mito-chan’s full permission. I was told that you don’t sleep with your customers, and when you do it’s because you wish to and not to do with money,” he said, Naruto nodding his head. “All I’m asking is for you to...tease his libido into being again. After that I’ll take care of it.”

 

Naruto stopped and blinked at the man who turned and stared at him with amused eyes. Opening his mouth, he pointed at Tobirama, trying to get words past his lips before swallowing heavily. “Well, you learn things all the time,” he finally squeaked, getting a rich chuckle from the man.

 

“Indeed. Please, follow me,” Tobirama chuckled and continued to walk, leading the still dazed and surprised Naruto into the house. They took off their shoes before the gray haired man lead him to the living room.

 

Taking in the rather sparse furnishings, Naruto smiled at the fact that there was indeed the pole that had been asked to be set up, the scroll it had been sent in tucked away into the corner. A large couch like bed took up some of the room in front of a rather large window that had several seals scattered around the edge of it.

 

“Will this do?” he asked.

 

Naruto walked further into the room, pushing against the pole and making sure that it had been anchored correctly, nodding his head. “This will do just fine. It’ll give me plenty of room to work.” Putting his bag down, he squatted down and dug around in his bag, hunting for his music player and small speakers. Pulling them out, he had it all set up before standing with a smirk. “And where can I change and shower?” he asked.

 

“You can do that in our room. The guest rooms are currently in the process of being shifted around and Mito has taken over the guest house for herself,” Tobirama said, leading to way to the back of the house. In the bedroom stood a rather large bed and connected to it was a bathroom. “Go ahead and change, get ready for this. Hashirama will be back in about ten minutes and I’ll get him set up.”

 

“Look for me when I’m ready. Want to start the music before I walk in. It’s already set up on the right song,” Naruto promised, the man nodding his head and smirking. Watching Tobirama leave the room, he let out a slow breath and reigned in his libido. Now that he had time to get used to the thought of the two brothers fucking like bunnies, he was finding it rather hot. And wondering if they would be interested in a third partner for a night.

 

Shaking his head free of the thoughts, Naruto smirked and pulled out his clothes for the fun, stripping out of what he had worn to travel to it. Putting those clothes to the side, he pulled on the gauzy shirt that fell down to around his knees, hinting at his form and teasing with skin before pulling on a pair of pants that were skin tight. Bits of the actual pants were missing, showing hits of tanned skin in a teasing manner while he left his feet bare.

 

He was good at what he did and he didn’t need to show that much skin while he did his job.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto smirked at the sounds of the two brother’s talking in the hallway of the house. “Tobi, I don’t know why you’re doing this to me,” came Hashirama’s voice, making him snicker quietly as he started to put on the smoky eyeshadow that he prefered for his jobs.

 

Tobirama sighed before smirking at his brother and shoving him down onto the couch. “Will you just trust me? I miss you and this will be good for the both of us. I’ve heard good things about this dancer,” he drawled, moving to the little music player. Getting it on, he waited until he saw long tanned fingers curl around the door frame before starting it.

 

The music was something seductive and easy, filling the air as Tobirama took his seat, Hashirama huffing in annoyance for all of ten seconds before the lean male sautered into the room, shirt fluttering. The brunette swallowed heavily as he stared at the beautiful male before him as he moved to the music, calling up thoughts of long nights of bliss and sensuous bodies moving together.

  
Swallowing again as the male wrapped his hands around the pole and took a slow swing that showed incredible control, Hashirama slumped into the seat and watched, captivated. Next to him, Tobirama patted himself on the back for a job well done, intent on watching Naruto move and tease, knowing that they would at least once feel the other’s body move over their own as he danced.

 

He was suddenly looking forward to their night.

 

 


	37. Sharing a Bond 2 of 2 (Tobi/Hashi/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing a Blond  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Chapter: 2 of 2  
> Characters: Naruto, OC, Tobirama, Hashirama  
> Word Count: 3,052  
> Warnings: incest, anal sex, blow jobs, spitroasting, dirty talk  
> AN: So, part 2. The annoying thing that it was. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smirking as his set ended, Naruto just shook his head at the two who wasn’t apparently paying attention to him by then, both too busy trying to touch each other’s tonsils with their tongues to do so. Leaving the set up there for the moment, he silently left the room, needing a shower before he left. He would get the rest of his payment for his dancing the next day but he to had to find a partner after that set.

 

He had, as he had promised, bodily teased both them, but still had ended up teasing himself with the feeling of the hard bodies under his own. The fact that both men had had raging erections that had teasingly brushed against his own by that time, he had a feeling that he was going to be looking for a partner who was more than average sized.

 

Sighing and stepping into the bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes and wrinkled his nose at the sweat on them and his body. He dropped them into a laundry bag and grabbed his shower things and the clothes that he had come in.

 

Stepping into the bathroom, he closed the door after him and used the matches that sat on the counter next to the door to light the lantern that hung from a ceiling hook. He had to smile that while the house had many creature comforts, like indoor plumbing, there was still things like a small metal fireplace that sat in one corner, waiting to be lit, and lanterns to give light to the rooms.

 

Taking a moment to get a small fire started in the fireplace, he stood up and slowly stretch his body as he waited for the room to warm up. Turning to the shower, it didn’t take him very long to figure it out and let it run to heat up as he reached up to pull his hair free of the bun that held most of it out of the way beyond a few teasing strands. He ran a hand through his ass length hair before he pulled out his bathing supplies, setting them into the shower on a shelf. Stepping in, he closed the shower door and sighed a she stepped under the shower spray.

 

He groaned as he relaxed under the spray, taking his time in being able to shower, not really expecting the two out in the living room to leave any time soon, and not really wanting to go back to the wagon just to take a basin bath.

 

Once he was clean and relaxed, Naruto turned the water off and wrung out his hair, pushing the shower door open. Tilting his head, he smiled at not hearing anything coming from the bedroom. Finding a clean towel, he wrapped his hair up before using the matching body towel to dry off. With that done, he pulled on his pants and decided that he would wait to put on his shirt until after he had dried his hair some more and was packed.

 

Pulling the towel off his hair, he brushed the locks out once before he doused the lantern and banked the fire to die naturally so that it could fall into the catch grate under the main part. Running his fingers through his hair with a bit of warm chakra, he pulled the door open and stepped out of the bathroom before he came to a standstill. His eyes widened as he stared at the two men who were smirking and laying on the bed.

 

“Would you look at that, he knows chakra,” Hashirama drawled from where he had perched himself on Tobirama’s lap, his eyes following a water droplet that was trailing its way down Naruto’s neck.

 

Naruto blushed very slightly as his hair fell down his front and over half of his face.

 

Tobirama smirked and squeezed his brother’s hips with a chuckle. “He is a Uzumaki. I am sure that every one of them is trained well in using their chakra. Or at least controlling it,” he said, eyeing the way the pants hung low on their blond guest.

 

“I...uh...wasn’t really expecting you to move into the room so soon,” Naruto squeaked, starting to gather his hair up and out of his way. Hashirama hummed as he rocked his hips over his lovers. The blond noticed that both of the men were down to their pants and even those were already opened, showing their boxer-briefs. “I’ll just, uh, grab my stuff and head out then. Get the money tomorrow.”

 

“And what would you say if we said that we wish for you to join with us?” Hashirama asked as he slid off of the other man, walking over to the once more stock still Naruto, tipping his head back and smirking down at him. “Tobirama told me about your rules when it comes to sleeping with your clients. And we do truly wish to have you join us, but only if you want to.”

 

Naruto felt Kurama brush up against his mind, encouraging him to enjoy what the two men had to offer. They both knew that soon Madara would start down a dark, horrible path of insanity and that they would need to stay for that. But he had thought that he would request to be the liaison between the slowly building Uzushio and Konoha, not expecting to be invited to their bed for a night.

 

He knew that they had seen the application to become the liaison between them, Tobirama having sent a note along with the request that he had gotten it. And that he was most likely going to become the liaison, working with Mito mostly. But still, to be offered the night with them was a surprise.

 

“We won’t force you to stay with us, Naruto-san,” Tobirama said, smiling as Hashirama moved to stand behind Naruto, draping himself over the younger man. “Hashi here will pout granted, but we will not force you.”

 

The words brought a blush to Naruto’s cheek, the color darkening when Hashirama hummed and nuzzled against his bared neck, pulling his long hair out of his way with one hand. “He smells like the woods,” the brunet purred, looking up at his brother with a leer, “With just the slightest hint of honeysuckle.”

 

Naruto groaned. “Damn it, Mirko, stop sneaking that shit into my body wash,” he muttered. He bit at his bottom lip as the other man pressed firmly against his back, his obvious hardness rubbing against his back, just over his ass. He bit at his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering shut as Tobirama smirked, Hashirama groaning softly, hands twitching against Naruto’s shoulder. “I...yeah, I would love to stay tonight and play,” he finally said, feeling Hashirama smirk against his neck.

 

Turning Naruto to face him, Hashirama dipped his head down and brushed his lips against the soft pinkness of Naruto’s before he deepened the kiss, tongue sliding into the sweetness within. Humming, he pulled Naruto as close as he could, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other burying itself into long, thick blond hair. Naruto melted into the kiss, letting the lust of heat rush through him.

 

Tobirama groaned softly as he watched the two kiss, red eyes narrowed as he shifted on the bed. “Well now, that is a pretty, pretty sight,” he purred.

 

Hashirama hummed as he slowly pulled away from the kiss, running his finger over the kiss swollen lips, smirking softly. “Now, how are we to do this?” he asked before he groaned as plush lips parted and a pink tongue came out to lap at his finger. “Never mind, I think I have a good idea of what to do.”

 

“Oh? And what are we going to do?” Naruto asked, breath puffing out over the finger as he nipped at the pad of it.

 

Hashirama groaned and reached down to haul Naruto up into his arms with a leer, surprised at the heft of the small male in his arms. Naruto squeaked and wrapped himself around the other man, huffing as he was carried over to the bed. Tobirama watched them with darkening eyes, reaching out and moving Naruto’s hair out of the way as he laid down.

 

“I’m thinking that we should put you between us. Just not sure how,” Hashirama hummed, coming to kneel between long legs and smirking down at him. Naruto hummed and reached out, tugging slightly on his pants with a look.

 

“You two should probably choose on how to best stick me between you guys,” Naruto hummed, getting the pants down slightly as Tobirama slipped off of the bed and worked to get his own clothes off. “Because I really am hoping to find out just what is beneath your clothes.”

 

Hashirama smirked down at him, his eyes flicking to his brother and his eyes running over the strong body of the man before he turned his eyes back to the blond under them. Naruto was smirking, his eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed red. Reaching out, he once more ran a thumb over full lips with a thoughtful sound. “Tobirama, do you want to take him or do you want to feel his mouth?” he asked. Naruto’s eyes flared with heat as he sucked on the man’s thumb.

 

Red eyes turned to the sweet mouth that was working hard on driving Hashirama insane, Tobirama groaned when he spotted a pink tongue come out to play along his brother’s palm. “I think I would like his mouth if you don’t mind,” he breathed, moving to pull Hashirama’s thumb from Naruto’s mouth. “But first, you’ve been allowed to kiss him. I want a taste.”

 

Naruto moaned as the silver haired man leant over him to seal their mouths together, sliding his tongue past his lips, tasting and teasing. Groaning, he shifted and reached up to bury his fingers into soft hair, pulling him closer. Hashirama pulled away to remove his own clothes, watching as the two men kissed on the bed.

 

Once he had stripped out of his clothes, Hashirama reached out and grasped Naruto’s pants, pulling them down and off of long legs, freeing his hard length to the air. Humming in delight, he pulled the pants off with the help of Naruto pulling his legs out of them, dropping them to the floor with his clothes.

 

“Well damn, all of this beautiful skin is just waiting to be teased,” Hashirama groaned, stroking over the long legs that were obviously as strong as the rest of Naruto’s body. “Fuck,” he grunted, sliding onto the bed again.

 

Tobirama chuckled and slid off of the bed to finish removing his own clothes as Hashirama and Naruto started to once more kiss. Kneeling on the bed, he pushed and pulled the two so that they were laying on their sides, pressed together, before sliding up behind Naruto. He nibbled at the markless neck as his hands joined his brother’s in exploring the young man that they had firmly between them. Naruto sighed and moaned into the kisses, returning the caresses as much as he could being distracted by the two men.

 

Naruto ignored the sound of a bottle being opened but groaned as slick fingers slid over the ring of muscle between the cheeks of his ass, pushing back into them with a whine. Tobirama chuckled against one shoulder blade, his cock teasingly rubbing against the back of one thigh as he teased the hole carefully. Hashirama smirked and reached around Naruto to grasp his ass, pulling the cheeks apart so that his brother had better access.

 

“Tobirama is quite skilled with his fingers, Naruto-kun. Let him show you just how much he is,” the brunette purred, nipping at friction swollen lips with a smirk.

 

Naruto moaned lightly as a finger slipped into him, Tobirama hissing at just how tight he found him to be, nipping at his back with an anticipation filled grin. “He is so tight,” he groaned, loving the way the blond rolled his hips back into his finger eagerly. “He’s gonna strangle your cock.” He shivered in lust as Naruto whined as he worked a second finger into the tightness.

 

Hashirama chuckled lowly before he grunted and buried a hand into soft hair as Naruto sucked on his collarbone. “He’s gonna end up killing us both from sex,” he got out, the sound strangled as the lush mouth slid down and attached itself to his nipple, teething nibbling at it.

 

“Not my intention,” Naruto breathed out, looking up into brown eyes as he rocked back into the fingers that were teasing his hole open, carefully working him open. “I really do like you two alive,” he gasped, eyes closing as his hand reached down to curl around the hard length rubbing against him, stroking it. “More.”

 

Tobirama chuckled and twisted his fingers, adding a third as Naruto cried out, eyes flying open as he jerked under the assault to his sweet spot. “Damn,” he chuckled, pressing another kiss to Naruto’s back before he slid up to look over Naruto’s shoulder, drawing his brother into a kiss. “We should move soon,” he said when they pulled apart.

 

Hashirama hummed and rocked into the hand around him, his eyes dark with need. “We should,” he said, shivering slightly. Pulling away from Naruto, getting a pout from him, Tobirama shifted so that he was lounging against the headboard. Hashirama helped Naruto shift so that he was leaning over the lounging brother’s hips.

 

Tobirama grunted as he watched dark blue eyes flick up to him and a pink tongue play over the tip of his prick, teasing him into moaning. Hashirama made a note to try the other’s mouth later if they could. For the moment though, his eyes trailed down to the twitching hole that was shiny slick with lube, spreading Naruto’s ass a bit more and making dick twitch.

 

Groaning, he found the bottle of lube that his brother had left on the bed and poured some of it onto his hand, slicking his cock before pushing his wet fingers into the stretched hole. He tested Naruto’s readiness, pulling them free, pleased with his readiness, sliding behind his new lover and watching avidly as Naruto finally took Tobirama’s prick into his mouth, sliding down over him.

 

Shuddering harshly, Tobirama slid his fingers through soft hair and guided him into an easy up and down motion, loving the way Naruto’s tongue moved over him. Licking his lips, he groaned, eyes trailing to where Hashirama was pressing the tip of his cock against Naruto’s hole and pushing forward. All three moaned as Naruto was filled slowly, blue eyes falling shut as he shivered and nearly went limp with the burn of the entry, pleasure spreading from there.

 

Pausing once he had bottomed out, balls pressed against Naruto’s ass, Hashirama groaned, biting at his bottom lip and watching as their blond partner started to tease Tobirama once more. Slowly pulling back, he started up a slow rhythm, the three working to find the proper movements, falling into the rhythm easily and speeding up as they gained confidence in it.

 

Naruto rocked back and forth between the two men. Rocking forward, he took Tobirama’s cock into his mouth before he pulled back as he rocked back into Hashirama’s cock. The slick sounds of their joining filled the air, his cheeks flushed as he basked in pleasure, losing himself. He moaned loudly Hashirama reached down to stroke his own hard length in time with his rocking.

 

He mewled and shuddered as he spilled over the moving hand on him as he sucked hard on the cock in his mouth.

 

Tobirama made a surprised sound as Naruto’s teeth very slightly scraped over his cock, and shuddered, watching as Naruto swallowed his cum, gripping onto the bedding under him. He stared, wide eyed and surprised since not many wanted to swallow, even lost in pleasure. Hashirama hissed and slammed home once more that had gone from strangling to a velvet vice as Naruto came, slicking Naruto’s hole with his cum.

 

“Damn,” Tobirama groaned as he slid down, still twitching in the aftershocks of his climax, reaching out blindly to drag Naruto up to lay next to him. Hashirama hissed as he slipped free with a slick ‘pop’ and falling to sit on his ass. Naruto moaned and slid to lay against Tobirama.

 

“I tell ya, gonna kills us with sex,” Hashirama groaned, his head tipping back as he floated on the cloud of bliss that he was on. Naruto giggled, sounding as if he was drunk with his bliss, shifting slightly. “And we need to take showers.”

 

“Not yet. I want a chance at his ass,” Tobirama whined, looking down and catching sight of Naruto blushing and hiding his face into his chest. “He can still blush so cutely even after being spitroasted by us,” he huffed, head dropping back again. “You’re right. He’s gonna kill us with sex.”

 

Naruto just groaned as Hashirama chuckled and stood to deal with the fireplace, intent on at least a washcloth to clean up with. He did, after all, want to feel Naruto’s mouth and it was only polite to clean up before that happened.

 

Naruto huffed and smiled, sending a mental ‘thank you’ to whoever it had been that had decided to make it so that the jutsu’s that had hit would send him there. He had a feeling that he had found something special with the two men that he had just had sex with.

 

Shifting, he looked down at the cock that was starting to twitch and get hard again, making him blink and look up at Tobirama with wide eyes.

 

Opening his mouth, Tobirama shook his head with a smirk. “No, no chakra. Just pure stamina and a love of sex. There’s a reason why Mito doesn’t mind sharing me though it shocked her enough to show her Uzumaki blood in the most interesting of ways,” he said. Naruto whimpered in delight.

 

He was very glad that he had come to the past, to a new time line not his own and that he had met the men. He had found his heart apparently.

  
  


 


	38. A Little Need 1 (Naruto/Itachi/Shikamaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Need  
> Fandom: Naruto   
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Naruto, Shikamaru  
> Word Count: 1,777  
> Warnings: Cross dressing  
> AN: Dude, my throat hates me but I'm writing and writing hard! So keep an eye out for things to come!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Looking down at the mandate that he had just gotten, Naruto whined, jarring Shikamaru from his nap next to him. The two men had been sparring for the last little while, Naruto getting ready for an exhibition match between Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Gai. “The fuck?” the lazy nin slurred, blinking up at the pouting future Rokudaime.

 

“Tsunade is a bitch but I suppose I can understand where she’s coming from,” Naruto finally sighed, looking at the piece of paper. He looked down at Shikamaru and cocked an elegantly shaped eyebrow, courtesy of Sakura and specialized wax strips. “You know how she’s working on getting the academy and shit up to standard? Especially after all of the bullshit that our group went through?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Shikamaru asked, yawning as he sat up. Naruto handed over the mandate, the other man taking in and starting to read over it. “Is she fucking with us?” he squeaked, Naruto shaking his head.

 

“Nope. Because of the fact that four of her shinobi are now in the hospital for daring to think that just because they’re nin’s now, and jounin, that they can do whatever they want, including attacking kunoichi and civilian women, she’s doing this. All male nin from now on have to dress up or henge into a woman for a certain amount of time,” Naruto drawled, huffing. “Like I haven’t been used as a dress up doll by Sakura a few dozen times before.”

 

“Fuck. And you and me have that one mission coming up,” Shikamaru grumbled, Naruto nodding his head with a sigh.

 

“Yep. I have no idea what we’re going to do since we can’t use any kind of chakra technique on that mission except seals,” Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

 

“At least you can pull off lookin’ like a chick,” Shikamaru snorted. “How troublesome. I suppose we’re going to have to talk to one of the girls to see if they can help us.”

 

“Yeah, but who?” Naruto asked, taking the mandate and reading over how long they were going to have to be ‘girls’ such as it was.

 

“Hinata?” Shikamaru suggested, flopping back as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and sticking it in the side of his mouth.

 

“She doesn’t do makeup unless it’s for extremely formal occasions. Or for missions. But she tends to have to wear specialized contacts during those,” Naruto said, shaking his head. “And it tends to be outlandish makeup to boot.” He thought for a moment. “What about Temari?”

 

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head, blowing out a stream of smoke as he flicked ash off of his cigarette to the side. “She’s still pissed that I didn’t want to fuck around with her anymore. I told her when we got together that it wouldn’t be much of anything right now. I have my training to be one of your personal guards as it is, so I’m to damn busy to date.” He huffed. “Kurenai?” he asked

 

“Nah, she’s got her daughter's first day of schooling this week so she’s doing last minute shit,” Naruto reminded him. “Tsunade and Shizune are both crazy busy to.”

 

“What about Sakura?” Shikamaru asked as he took another drag off of his cigarette.

 

Naruto shook his head. “She’s gotten kind of scary about my looks lately. Last time I talked to her, she was muttering about Sasuke staring at my ass the last time he was around,” he said, snorting softly at that argument. The only reason why she hadn’t hit him had been the ANBU that had been with him that day. He was still pissed off at her and had warned her if she kept up that attitude, he would put Shizune and her apprentice in charge of the hospital.

 

“Damn idiot,” Shikamaru grunted, remembering hearing about that fight. “Anko is out of the running to. Who knows what makeup would look like coming from her. And Tenten hates the shit. Who else do we know? Sai is good with makeup right?”

 

“Same thing as with Hinata. He knows outlandish shit, not actual nice makeup. And most of the other woman who we could ask are either busy or would rip our dicks off for asking about makeup. Much less how to pull off the looks of a woman,” Naruto said, waving the paper in the air before huffing. “Why us?” he groaned, letting his head drop.

 

Shikamaru smirked and reached out, tweaking his friends and sometimes lover’s hip. “I think we can probably get away with asking Ino. She’d know this shit and she’d be willing to help if we give a cutting of that one plant you have,” he said, Naruto tilting his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes at him. “She mostly wants the seeds to grow more. Apparently if she can breed the damn thing she can save the hospital some massive money. As it is they hunt down this shit all over the place. It’s part of the inoculations that kids get now.”

 

“Well, I suppose I can supply her with a trimming. It’s been getting a bit big and I’m having to repot it anyways. If I give her like half of it, she’ll do fine,” Naruto mused before sighing. “Come on, lazy ass. Might as well get this over and done with,” he groaned, standing up. Shikamaru groaned and stood, following after Naruto to his small home that he had built on his family’s land.

 

Some fool in the old council had thought to burn down the original house, not wanting Naruto to get his hands on the contents within. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Naruto, everything had been sealed up and removed before hand by Naruto who didn’t trust the council. The idiot had been charged for treason, while the rest of the council had ended up disbanded and rebuilt, the original ones watched carefully.

 

Once at the house, Shikamaru took up a seat in a window seat, window open to allow a small breeze to pass through and watched as Naruto carefully transferred his precious plant. Watching the long fingers work with the plant and dirt, he held himself back from doing anything until the new pots had been placed into their spots for the moment before he pressed Naruto over the kitchen table. He took his friend slowly, hissing things that normally would have never left his mouth into one ear as Naruto cried out for more, shoving back into the slow rocks that soon became fast and hard thrusts.

 

After they came, creating a mess that the huffy Naruto had left Shikamaru to clean up while he took a shower, the lazy genius smirked smugly. He had been Naruto’s first, the other man wanting someone who he trusted not to fuck him over, and they continued to hook up afterwards. To him, Naruto was still the best lover he had had, even Temari who could suck a guy’s brains out through their dick if she had half a mind to do so.

 

But then again, there was just something so innocent about the man, even with the way his life was.

 

Taking a shower after Naruto, Shikamaru dressed and found Naruto stroking the dark blue leaves before stroking a finger up the underside of the flower bulb that looked a lot like a small, polka-dotted lily flower. His body gave a valiant twitch as his blood heated, making him groan.

 

“If you say I’m going to kill you through sex, I’m going to use a kunai on you,” Naruto drawled, giving him a knowing look. “Come on. Let’s go bribe Ino for lessons.” With that, he picked up the pot and headed out of the house, setting the wards and locks with a bit of chakra.

 

Arriving at the flower shop that Ino’s family ran on their off time, Naruto smiled at Inoichi, getting a nod from the other man. “Is Ino around?” he asked, holding up the small plant that the mind master nearly started to drool over.

 

“Yeah, she is. Upstairs,” he said, watching the plant head up the stairs with Naruto and Shikamaru, much to the two boy’s amusement. Shaking his head, Inoichi sighed. “That girl had better say yes to whatever they’re bribing her for. I know for a fact that’s not just a trimming of his baby,” he muttered.

 

“Ino-chan?” Naruto called out when he and Shikamaru stepped into the main apartment area. While Ino had an apartment, she tended to hang out in the apartment above her family’s flower shop during her day off.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Ino asked around a piece of vegetable as she came out of the kitchen, eyebrows raising as Naruto dug around in one pocket and pulled out the mandate. “What do you need and how are you bribing me?” she asked after she had read over the paper, chewing and swallowing her bite.

 

“We need to know how best to look like girls. You’re the only one who won’t drive us nuts,” Naruto stated, before holding up the plant. “If you do this, I will give you an official decree as the Hokage-in-Training to be the only official grower and supplier of this plant here.” Ino’s eyebrow twitched.

 

“Make my immediate family the only ones and I’ll even take you shopping on my dime,” she bargained.

 

“You, your descendents, and your father only,” Naruto stated. “And if your children don’t want to be a grower, your personally picked apprentice,” he agreed.

 

“Deal. Let me get my cards. We’ll start with buying clothes, including kimono’s and makeup,” she stated, finishing her food before taking the plant. She cooed at it as she carried it back to her old bedroom, patting one leaf gently. Grabbing her cards, she took the boys shopping and gave them a crash course in all of what it meant to be a woman.

 

They spent the next week learning how to walk in various styles of shoes and clothes, how to put on their clothes to make it look like they had curves in all of the right places. Shikamaru even learned how to wax his face, the poor guy having a bad case of five o’clock shadow. He hated waxing, but he knew he would have to do it for his missions, if he had to.

 

But they all knew that Naruto made the better girl, much to the other man’s unhappiness.

 

 

 


	39. A Little Need 2 (Itachi/Shika/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Need  
> Fandom: Naruto   
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Naruto, Shikamaru, some OC's, Itachi, Sasuke  
> Word Count: 1901  
> Warnings: Cross dressing  
> AN: Ugh. So tired but I'm happy to get this out. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing as he stared at himself in the mirror, Naruto groaned, Shikamaru raising an eyebrow from where he was digging around in his pack, turning to stare at him. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked, eyes running over the lean body. He knew that if he did anything though, Naruto would kick his ass all over the place and make him do his part of the mission.

 

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the length grown out with a seal that all kunoichi’s learned about when they became a chunin. It could only be used once a year by a kunoichi but that didn’t matter to most since they liked to keep their hair long enough to do various hairstyles and added bits of hair. But since Naruto had short hair, he had used the seal to grow it down to his ass.

 

From there they both had learned various styles from Ino and from a crossdresser that Ino had known since Shikamaru had shorter hair than his friend had. They had also learned to tuck and Naruto had picked up a few speciality wigs that even civilians could use that would stay if his new skills could be used in future missions.

 

For the moment, Naruto’s hair was in twin pigtails, curling slightly, having been told he was adorable like that. He was also wearing a pair of jeans that were comfortable and loose enough to fight in if he had to along with an off the shoulder shirt a rusty orange-red that looked good. Naruto had already covered his whisker marks with a thin layer of concealer and his eyes had been darkened with a pair of contacts.

 

Shikamaru groaned and turned back to his bag, finding his kit to shave off anything that had come through even after waxing and the makeup that he would use to soften his face. “Damn it, Naruto, why are you so fucking slim?” he whined, feeling his body heat.

 

Naruto growled before sniffing in insult and walked to the bed, sitting down with a groan. He was going to ‘go shopping’ and strike up a conversation with some of the girls that he had already met the last time he had been shopping in the market place. They were hoping to learn about the Akatsuki’s reasons for being in the village thus why they weren’t using any kind of chakra.

 

Even Naruto with his amazing amounts of chakra had used a seal to help change his signature, Shikamaru doing the same just to throw people off.

 

“It’s not my fault. I swear that I got my mother’s build instead of my father’s because he was tall. Broad shoulder. Mom was lean,” Naruto huffed as he bent over to start putting on the low heeled sandals that he had practiced fighting and walking in.

 

Shikamaru hummed as he looked away from the other man, knowing that under the outfit was a simple corset that helped Naruto get his shape and ‘breasts’ such as they were. His own outfits were geared towards a more illusionary type, loose and flowy with a shaper under them. He found what he was looking for and stood, looking to his friend.

 

“While you hit the market, I’m going to hit up the bars, see what I can learn from some of the girls there,” he said, moving to remove his sleep clothes. Naruto hummed and stood as Shikamaru started to tuck and shift into his undergarments, making sure that he was comfortable and not showing anything.

 

“I’ll pick up some food while I’m there. I think we’re both tired of rations and it would seem odd for me to not buy anything,” he said, shaking his head and checking his hair in the mirror, the usually sun gold hair dulled down by a specialized blend of temporary hair dye wax. “I should probably be back before you but if you get back first, I demand the shower first. This damn hair wax is killing me.”

 

“Bad scent to it?” Shikamaru grunted as he adjusted his dick in his tuck-panties, smoothing the line.

 

“It smells like coconut,” Naruto snorted as he headed to the door and slipped out, leaving the room with money tucked into one pocket of his pants. Heading down the stairs, he stopped by and pitched his voice a couple of octaves higher as he talked with the inn’s owner, a rather sweet woman. Telling her he was heading to the market, she warned him that the town’s protectors were around again, and to watch out for them.

 

While most of them were nice, some were complete assholes who needed a swift kick when it came to the way they treated women.

 

Naruto smiled and left the inn, thoughtful about what he had just learned. It was looking as if there was more to the Akatsuki then what they had learned of the group, which was a bit off putting. And to hear that they were actually in town was also kind of worrying since his ex-teammate was now a part of the group along with his brother.

 

He still hadn’t figured out how those two could work together the way they were.

 

Sighing, Naruto headed for the market place and smiled when two women he had met before greeted him, calling him “Kusini”, a kind of butchered form of his mother’s name. Walking up to them, he beamed happily. “Hey. Are you all heading to the market? Me and Shi are running low on food so we decided that I would go get some since she wants to go and relax after the last couple of days,” he chirped.

 

A pretty redhead beamed and nodded her head. “Oh yeah, totally,” she chirped back, green eyes going wide. “Oh, we should tell you all about the protectors. They’re in town to check up on things,” she breathed.

 

“Oh come on, Mi-chan,” a pretty woman with blue-black hair chuckled, shaking her head, “I doubt that Kusi-chan wants to hear about your undeniable crush on Pein-sama.”

 

Mi pouted at her friend while Naruto giggled as they turned towards the market. “It doesn’t mean that she shouldn’t hear about them, Ami. They’re actually really fair. They started out complete dicks, or at least how they ran things but about a year ago things started to change. We don’t exactly have a big nin force after all, but once Pein-sama disappeared to do something or another about a year ago, he started to set up proper training for everyone who wanted to become one.”

 

“That opened up a lot of doors for the orphans of the city since it means they get housing while they’re in the academy,” Ami said, smiling slightly. “And those from civilian families have to start about a year earlier than their nin-family counterparts,” she continued.

 

“Oh? Why is that?” Naruto asked, tilting his head and wondering if Konoha could implement something like that for their own civilian students. Or something like it.

 

Mi smiled brightly. “So they can catch up on all the things that nin-families teach their kids. Politics, history, chakra, and so on,” on she said as they walked up to the first stall. Looking over the offered fruits, the three bought what they wanted before continuing on. “After that, he started to also reach out and make allies with some of the smaller villages that are close by. We get amazing fruits and veggies that don’t do well here because we’re so close to the sea, and they get all sorts of fish and stuff that they can’t get readily.”

 

“The retired nin’s or those who couldn’t stand the shinobi life are given jobs as those who transport the goods because they can stick the things in seals and make sure that they get there fresh,” Ami continued, walking up to a stall with a lot of fresh fish that was under netting and on ice.

 

Naruto smiled softly as his mind went over what could have changed Pein’s plans since the man had been so hell bent on bringing peace through war. He frowned for a split second as he remembered that had been about the time that Madara had dropped off the face of the Earth. He shook his head and bought a couple of fish fillets for dinner that night, the retired shinobi nodding his head as he wrapped the fillets in paper and applied a seal tag to help keep them fresh.

 

“Wow, so it sounds like he’s doing a lot of good for this place,” he said, Mi and Ami sharing a look.

 

“Well,” Ami hummed, biting at her bottom lip. Naruto narrowed dark blue eyes and looked between the two girls.

 

“Well what?” he asked, huffing softly as he was tugged to a smaller stall by Mi, the woman pulling him close as she spoke softly.

 

“Look, when they first got here, Pein and his guys were all assholes, except maybe Konan-san, but she was cold. We guess she was hurting about what he was doing because he was planning something heavy. Everyone knew it but didn’t know what it was,” Mi said, looking around before sighing. “Then he disappears for about six months with a new limp and he’s suddenly focusing on making us a profitable village and rebuilding our economy right? He’s also publically kicked the ass of his people if they piss him off. At least two were killed for defying his orders.”

 

“Orders?” Naruto breathed, his eyes wide as he mentally memorized the information he was being told.

 

“No rape of any kind, no killing unless it’s a mission sanctioned kill, no thieving unless on a mission, that sort of thing,” Ami said, biting at her bottom lip. “He even kicked one of the brother’s ass before having him fixed up. While he was in the hospital, Pein-san went in and talked with him for like four hours about something before Itachi-san went in. There was a lot of yelling, but it was muffled.”

 

“The nurses found out later that they had been yelling loud enough to get through silencing seals that Pein-san had put up around that room,” Mi continued. “They come out after about an hour after that, and Sasuke-san is looking calmer, thoughtful. After that, you can see them running around sometimes together. It’s like they’re getting used to each other.”

 

Naruto mused, tapping his fingers on his lip as he frowned. “Wait...I know those names. Sasuke and Itachi...Uchiha right?” he asked, playing his part. The two women nodded. “Oh yeah, there was this big hubbaloo back at Konoha when me and my friend were traveling through there about a year back. Apparently their missing-nin status was removed. Don’t know the details just know it was.”

 

Mi’s and Ami’s eyes widened in surprise. “We hadn’t heard about that,” Mi admitted, Naruto shrugging.

 

“Come on. If I’m late with food and Shi is there, she’s gonna steal the shower. Again,” Naruto said, turning the conversation to something else. She had what she needed for her report.

 

He missed the two Uchiha brothers standing by a tomato stall, staring after them. Itachi narrowed his eyes before smirking, Sasuke wondering if Naruto had a hot sister that no one had known about.

 


	40. A Little Need 3 (Itachi/Shikamaru/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Need  
> Fandom: Naruto   
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Naruto, Shikamaru, Itachi  
> Word Count: 1876  
> Warnings: Cross dressing  
> AN: Hey look, an on time story. Shocking.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Strolling into bar slash club, Itachi gazed around and smirked, spotting Shikamaru, who was leaning against the bar and smiling sweetly at his target. Just like Naruto, Shikamaru seemed to be pulling off the crossdressing rather well and he had to wonder just who had helped the two males learn such skills.

 

Brushing that thought to the side for later, he weaved around the people that filled the bar and found a seat near Shikamaru and his target. Sitting down on a seat, he crossed his legs and ran his eyes over the long legs that were well hidden in a pair of black tights that were hidden by a someone flirty mid-thigh skirt. His shirt was somewhat loose, creating the illusion of a smallish chest while not actually stating that there was something there.

 

His makeup was well done, but Itachi figured if the formation that Shikamaru’s parent’s had created, Inoichi-san’s daughter had taught him what needed to be done in that department. He had learned that she was working on becoming the head of the T and I department when her father finally retired, so it wouldn’t be surprising if she knew all of the tricks and tips of a seduction expert.

 

Itachi smirked and made a note to send her something nice if it proved that he was right in who helped Shikamaru and Naruto.

 

Watching as Shikamaru’s target walked off with a smug smirk on his lips, Itachi chuckled lowly as the man huffed and rolled his eyes, crumpling the paper that most likely had an unwanted number on it. Standing up, he slid around Shikamaru, hand running over his back under his shirt to come to stand next to the new tense male who was giving him a calculating look.

 

“Can you get whatever she is drinking on my tab please?” Itachi asked the bartender, getting a nod. A bottle of something fruity and non-alcoholic was put down before the woman wondered off. “So, tell me, Nara-san, what are you doing here looking like a woman that we both know you are not,” he asked, looking at the narrowed eyed male.

 

“Work. I didn’t know that you were here. What about the rest of your group?” he asked, pulling the cherries from the rim of the drink and putting them to the side, eyeing the way Itachi was relaxed with his own bottle of something cold.

 

“Things have changed. I have no doubt that Naruto-chan has discovered a few interesting facts today and is waiting to talk with you,” Itachi drawled. He gave a dark glare to a man who was leering over at Shikamaru before turning back to the Nara once the man had stumbled off. “I am willing to tell the two of you just what has gone on if you’re interested,” he offered.

 

Shikamaru shifted on his low heels and eyed the other man with a thoughtful look. He knew that Itachi was a genius, had to be with the fact that he had made it so long without being taken down by hunter nin and bounty hunters. So just why Itachi was standing next to him, offering to tell him what had been going on with the Akatsuki, he couldn’t quite figure out.

 

Sighing, he shifted on his feet before smiling sweetly, playing it up for anyone who was watching. “Fine. We’ll go to the hotel room. You attack though and I’ll kick your ass. So will Naru,” he said lowly, shifting to act like he was flirting with Itachi.

 

Itachi just chuckled and placed his hand on Shikamaru’s lower back with an amused look on his feet. “Don’t worry, I have no need to attack the two of you right now. I have other plans,” he drawled, pulling Shikamaru along with him and getting a narrowed eyed look once more.

 

“I hope not. Naru’s been training with Gai lately and that guy is scary when it comes to getting around your eyes,” Shikamaru drawled, leading Itachi out of the bar. Itachi hummed and made a mental note to kick up his own training again. After his eyes had been fixed after Pein had become better, for a lack of a better term, he had promised himself to not rely on them for everything that he did.

 

Smirking as he was lead up the back stairs of the inn, he watched as Shikamaru unlocked the door, hearing someone already in the room.

 

“I have a guest,” Shikamaru stated, opening the door and watching as Itachi slipped in, closing and locking the door behind him. Naruto walked out, wearing a simple yukata and drying his hair as he eyed Itachi with wary but curious eyes.

 

“So I see,” Naruto drawled, pulling his long hair over his shoulder to continue drying it. “Is there a reason why you brought him?” he asked.

 

Shikamaru snorted and shrugged, heading for the bathroom. “Hell if I know,” he drawled, waving his hand at Itachi, grabbing some clothes and his towel. “Ask him. I’ll be able to hear.”

 

Naruto looked at Itachi and took a seat in one of the chairs that sat around a small, round table in front of the window. “What brings you here?” he asked, digging around in a small bag to find a brush. Pulling it out, he started to brush the long hair, Itachi eyeing him as the sound of running water came from the bathroom.

 

“Long hair?” he asked. “Seal?”

 

“Seal. Is this about what happened with Pein and the sudden disappearance of Madara?” Naruto asked. Itachi stared at him, getting a sigh from the younger male. “The girls I was hanging out with talked about how you guys went from jerks to really cool guys and strong protectors.”

 

Itachi chuckled and sat down in the other chair, blue eyes watching his every move. He had no doubt that Naruto could kill him with, if not the brush that was working it’s way through blond hair, than with the hair itself. “Yes, things have changed quite a bit. I have spoken with Pein and from what I know, there was a lot that wasn’t known by even himself until just last year.”

 

“So what happened? Is this why Jiraiya went off the grid?” Naruto asked, Itachi nodding as the water in the bathroom stopped.

 

“Indeed it was,” he said, eyes flicking down to long legs as Naruto crossed them, tossing his hair back over one shoulder. The admiration in his eyes went ignored for the moment, Naruto looking to his friend as the other man came out, hair wet and changed into a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt. Itachi looked over and hummed. “What I know is that Madara was rather sneaky in the way he used his eyes. He implanted a seed of his consciousness into the mind of one of his own descendants. Not from the main line, but rather from the line that he created with his mistress.”

 

“Naughty Uchiha, fucking around on his wife. And I thought he had been the uptight one,” Shikamaru snorted, flopping down onto the bed.

 

“Yes, well, the line was officially that of another man, his mistress’s husband, but still. I believe that there will be an extra Uchiha coming home soon. One Uchiha Obito,” Itachi hummed.

 

Naruto blinked and scratched his cheek. “Hey, isn’t that Kakashi’s old teammate? The one that died in a rock slide and gave him his eye?” he asked, Shikamaru tilting his head before nodding.

 

“Yeah. Under Minato-sama if I remember correctly. Him and some chick named Rin. I couldn’t find any information on her and I don’t want to ask Kakashi,” Shikamaru hummed. “So I take it he’s alive?”

 

“He is. Madara at the time was alive.” Itachi paused before shrugging with a snort. “Ish. As much as he could be at the time. He found Obito mostly dead and did some work. And then implanted a part of his consciousness into his subconscious, creating a kind of time capsule. After the death of Rin by Kakashi-san’s hand, which had been set up by Madara who did die full afterwards, the seed was able to sprout and take over.”

 

“So when he did things as Madara...he really was Madara?” Naruto asked, Itachi nodded. “And Obito is back to normal?” he asked.

 

“He is now. It seems that Obito is quite stubborn and with his head knocked around a few dozen times over the last dozen years has helped the seed lose it’s hold,” Itachi said. “I’ve also helped to destroy that seed by helping Obito create a kind of a mental wall around it. He is much better but he needs to get to the scrolls in the manor to make sure that it’s fully dead.”

 

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks as Naruto scratched his cheek once more. “Well, that might be an issue. Tsunade had me move all of the scrolls out of the main Uchiha Vault and into the Namikaze Vault. What not a lot of people know is that Madara, when he wasn’t an insane bastard, had one of my ancestors on my dad’s line as a secondary way to get into the vault. Just in case the Uchiha’s got fucked over…” he admitted.

 

“So the vault is now well guarded? Why did you have to move it?” Itachi asked, curious about that bit of information. He had known that there had been a secondary line who could get into the vaults, but his father hadn’t wanted to share who that line was for his own reasons. Mostly because he didn’t want to let go of that power that he had.

 

“The council wanted at it about a year after Sasuke left. At the time I had just been told about my father and mother, was doing a quick visit to hand over my yearly training report, and was told to move the shit. They got into the Vault and were pissed when they learned that it all had been moved to the Namikaze vault.” Naruto smirked, Itachi going stiff with darkening eyes. “They weren’t to happy when I told them that either they followed through my father’s will, or everything that was Namikaze and Uzumaki defaulted to me. And I would walk off to Uzu and rebuild it like I’m going to have to do anyways.”

 

“Which will happen since it’s gonna happen in about a year or so,” Shikamaru chuckled. “I’m going to be a part of that to. I’m one of his bodyguards along with a few others. We could use other people to, and if what you’re saying is true, things are going to get blown open all over the place.”

 

Itachi smirked and looked over the two men. “I can do that. But for now, there is something I wouldn’t mind doing.”

  
“And that is?” Shikamaru asked, blinking when Itachi stood, reached out, buried one hand in blond locks, and pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, the blond moaning under the sudden onslaught. “Okay, I can get behind that,” the Nara finally said after watching Naruto become putty in Itachi’s hold.

 


	41. A Little Need 4 (End, Ita/Naru/Shika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Need  
> Fandom: Naruto   
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Naruto, Shikamaru, Itachi  
> Word Count: 3081  
> Warnings: Sex  
> AN: Yes, tis sex time! 
> 
> I also wanted to drop a note to tell you guys that I'm working on halloween stories on WattPad. Yes, I will be posting the chapters on AO3 under another name. But not until I'm done with each set. So if you want to read it, head on over to WattPad and look for @SLStrailo. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Itachi chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, licking at his lips and looking over to Shikamaru as Naruto blinked out of the kiss induced daze. “Do you often indulge in little Naru-chan here?” he asked.

 

Shikamaru smirked as he tugged at his clothes, dropping them to the ground and leaving him in just a pair of boxers. Itachi ran his eyes over the lean body, eyes red and memorizing the sight. “Often. Well as often as our missions and days off line up. We’re not dating, but we find that the sex is fun,” he drawled.

 

Naruto huffed at him and blinked a few more times, clearing his head. “It’s about the only time that he’s actual active. I swear that he saves up all of his energy to power his spars, missions, and sex,” he teased. Shikamaru snorted and reached out, smacking the blond’s ass.

 

“With your stamina? Are you really that surprised? Any lover that I take now will have to grow the same kind of stamina that I have now,” Shikamaru said, smirking at the yelp and whimper that came from Naruto. “Are you sure you want ta do this?” he asked Itachi. The man gave Naruto an interested look at the sounds that he had made.

 

“Indeed I am,” Itachi promised, smirking down at the man again, reaching out to tug him into his own kiss. Naruto hummed in delight as he watched the two men kiss, pressing close to Itachi’s other side and brushing a kiss to the barely visible collarbone above Itachi’s shirt. He smiled against the skin under his lips when long fingers threaded through his hair, tugging at it to pull a moan from him.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Itachi chuckled lowly as Shikamaru groaned, licking at his lips before giving him a look. “Okay, you are _way_ too good at that,” he breathed, tugging at Itachi’s shirt. “Why is it that we’re mostly unclothed while you’re still dressed?” he asked. Naruto made an agreeing sound and helped his friend pull Itachi’s shirt out of the waist of his pants. His fingers slid under the shirt and spread out over soft skin covering strong abs.

 

“Being a Uchiha is unfairly good for a man’s genes,” Naruto huffed as he pushed Itachi’s shirt off. Shikamaru snickered softly and worked on the Uchiha’s pants, getting them loose and letting them drop as Itachi kicked off his sandals.

 

“Sasuke isn’t just pretty but well built. And so is his brother as we’re learning,” Shikamaru drawled, eyeing the bulge in the basic black boxer-shorts that Itachi was wearing. “Apparently their family has some good blood going on in some ways.”

 

Itachi chuckled and shook his head with a smirk. “If you mix Uchiha and Senju blood, you get someone like Shisui, who was much more on the classically handsome side. And in later generations, you end up with someone like me,” he drawled, kicking out of his pants.

 

Naruto blinked a few times before he huffed. “We will talk about that interesting bit of information later. Right now, I want to get laid more than figure how that happened,” he drawled, tugging at his yukatas obi, dropping it and the yukata to the floor. Shikamaru swallowed as he stared at the skin that was put on display, hit hard again by just how good looking Naruto was.

 

More so when he had long hair.

 

Itachi groaned himself, running his eyes over Naruto’s body, noting that there were few scars on the lean body before them. He knew that they were from damage so bad that not even the Uzumaki healing was able to take care of it, even when it was boosted by the Kyuubi. “My, no wonder you enjoy sleeping with him,” he mused. Shikamaru chuckled and nodded his head.

 

“Yeah. He is very good looking, and he just gets better when he loses himself to pleasure,” Shikamaru drawled, reaching out and tugging Naruto into his arms. Wrapping them around a lean waist, he used one hand to reach up and tilt Naruto’s head slightly to the side as he bent slightly down to kiss him. He took his time, putting on a show for the Uchiha who was watching them, nipping and licking at soft lips until Naruto moaned sweetly for him, melting into the kiss.

 

Itachi hummed his appreciation of the sight as he removed his boxer-shorts, allowing them drop to the ground and moving to press against Naruto’s back, dipping to press a kiss to his neck. “How shall we do this?” he asked, brushing his nose back and forth over the skin behind one ear. Naruto shivered and moaned in annoyance when Shikamaru pulled away, licking his lips and leaving him dazed once more.

 

“I was thinkin’ that since I can get him so often, that you would like to take ‘em. He’s never been in the middle before actually,” Shikamaru said. His voice was rough with need as naruto blushed and buried his face into his shoulder at the interested look that Itachi gave them. “We’ve played with Choji a few times. Sai once or twice. Lee a few times after he had some missions and wasn’t with Sakura for whatever reason.”

 

“I swear that girl has mercurial moods,” Naruto sighed, biting at Shikamaru’s skin lightly, getting a grunt. “But can we not talk about my bitch teammate while we’re about to fuck? I’m curious as to what being in the middle in some way will feel like,” Naruto hummed, pressing back against the hard cock behind him, one hand reaching down to cup Shikamaru.

 

Itachi hissed and grabbed at lean hips, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. But by the way that Naruto moaned, he didn’t mind in the least. Shikamaru growled, tugging on soft hair as lean fingers teased over him, blue eyes darkening even more as his pupils blew wide.

 

“Fuck,” Shikamaru groaned, exchanging a look with Itachi before he stepped backwards, pulling Naruto with him before flopping back onto the bed.

 

Falling onto his knees over Shikamaru, Naruto huffed and shoved his hair back with a pout up at the other man. “Every damn time, you lazy bastard,” he teased, shuffling around on his knees to kneel over Shikamaru’s hips, the shadow nin smirking and resting his hands on his hips. Itachi chuckled and joined them on the bed, laying back with a smirk on his lips next to the two men.

 

“Well, the Nara have always been rather lazy unless you get them riled,” Itachi drawled, remembering his first time with an actual lover. He had gone to a Nara who had been his ANBU a few times before and the man had proven that point. Often. It had left him sore and needing to rest for a day afterwards.

 

Naruto chuckled as he looked over at him, winking at the man. “Yeah. Shika was my first lover, the bastard having had a few of his own partners running around. He decided that I apparently needed to work off some energy and Jiraiya had spread it around that I needed a lover,” he drawled, wiggling in Shikamaru’s hold, rubbing against his hard cock with a smirk at the hiss. “Since then I’ve had a lover or two, but I usually go to him and we share, as we’ve said.”

 

“But you two are not exclusive,” Itachi drawled.

 

Naruto shook his head as long fingered fingered hands slid up and down his back before they moved down to tease his ass. “Nope. Not quite ready to settle down. And really? I have a few things before I even can settle down,” he said, eyes half lidded as Shikamaru looked around.

 

“The lube is in the side table on your side. Can you grab it?” Shikamaru asked, looking at Itachi before his eyes flicked to the bedside table. “Let’s see, I think there was a thought of being spitroasted once, right?” he drawled. Naruto wiggled and bit at his bottom lip in anticipation. “And then, if we feel up to it, double penetration.”

 

“Oh please, yes,” Naruto breathed, rocking his hips back into the hands that were on his ass, feeling them squeeze the cheeks. Itachi groaned at the thought of such activities and dug around in the side table drawer, hunting for the lube, finding the bottle quickly. Shifting so that he was kneeling behind Naruto, between Shikamaru’s legs, he looked over Naruto’s shoulder and got a leer from the Nara.

 

“I do believe that I want the pleasure of working Naruto open if you do not mind,” Itachi drawled. His free hand brushed over Shikamaru’s hands as they spread Naruto’s ass, exposing the twitching hole. Wiggling, Naruto reached back and pushed at Itachi until he slid back, allowing him to slide out of Shikamaru’s hold.

 

Smirking once he could bend over Shikamaru’s hips, he looked over his shoulder at Itachi with dark blue eyes> “If you don’t mind, I’m just going to have some of my own fun while you play,” he husked. Itachi and Shikamaru shuddered at the rolling purr of their partner’s voice.

 

Itachi gathered his self-control back, breathing in slowly, and flipped the top of the bottle open with a smirk at them. “I do not mind. Please, have fun,” he drawled, eyes still red, wanting to remember everything that was about to happen. Naruto hummed and spread his legs, hand wrapping around Shikamaru’s cock and stroking it once before he opened his mouth, taking the tip into it with a groan.

 

Shikamaru hissed softly as one hand moved long, blond hair out of his view, his eyes wide as he shuddered. He always loved it when Naruto got playful, but there just seemed to be something about Naruto with long hair that added to the moment. His eyes flicked up to where Itachi was watching the blond play. He bit at his lip as the man poured lube onto his fingers, red eyes watching the way that Naruto slowly went down on the cock that he was teasing.

 

Itachi groaned, promising himself that he would feel the full pink mouth that was stretched around Shikamaru later. Making sure that his fingers were well coated in slick, he bent down and pressed a kiss to Naruto’s back, humming softly as his fingers came to tease the ring of muscles. Just teasing the fingers over the hole, he smiled when Naruto moaned around Shikamaru’s prick, pressing gently on the ring and feeling Naruto’s hips press back in invitation.

 

Itachi just laughed as he pressed a finger inwards. Shikamaru’s head thumped against the wall when Naruto groaned around his mouthful. “Fuck, Naruto,” Shikamaru whimpered, shuddering, his fingers buried in soft hair and holding onto it, coaxing his lover to move slowly. Itachi hummed and pushed the first finger inwards, stroking the muscles and getting them to relax for him.

 

Naruto hummed in delight, bobbing his head according to what Shikamaru wanted, rocking in time with the moving finger in him, sighing when a second finger was introduced. His hands kneaded at Shikamaru’s hands as the fingers in him teased him with pleasure, just barely moving but spreading and stretching him open. Itachi chuckled and nipped at his shoulder, keeping control of just how fast he was preparing their blond lover.

 

Shikamaru was watching them with dark eyes, barely able to pay any attention with the hot, wet mouth that was teasing him into insanity. “Fuck, you better work a little faster,” he groaned. He shuddered when Naruto sucked as he slid up his hard cock, tongue playing over the tip with a twist. “He is really getting creative here.”

 

Itachi smirked and slipped a third finger into the relaxed body, barely getting a twitch, the mewl from Naruto muffled by the cock in his mouth. “I’m almost there. It is not my fault that his mouth seems to be quite distracting,” he drawled, voice rich as he spread the three fingers. Naruto just whined and pressed back into the fingers, his eyes gazing up at Shikamaru, the color nearly black.

 

Shikamaru’s head once more smacked against the wall at the sight, groaning softly. Shuddering, he tugged on Naruto’s hair, rocking slightly up into the sucking mouth. “Fuck,” he groaned. Itachi admired the way while he was being pleasured. Pale skin was flushing pink while sweat started to bead over his chest, a dark blush spread over his cheeks and eyes mostly closed as he enjoyed Naruto’s mouth.

 

Itachi groaned and pulled his fingers free, taking the lube and pouring more into his hand before coating his length with it, dropping the bottle to the side. Once he was done, he pressed the tip of his cock against the stretched hole, hands resting on lean hips. Running his dry hand up Naruto’s back, he pressed forward, Naruto popping off of Shikamaru’s cock to gasp and moan through the entry and the disappearing burn, shuddering under the feeling.

 

Shikamaru licked at his lips as he watched the way Itachi’s cock disappeared into Naruto, his own cock twitching and leaking against his stomach. He had watched Naruto be fucked by someone else before, had actually watching him doing the fucking, but to be so damn close and at such an angle made his blood heat and sing with lust. “Fuck, so damn beautiful,” he breathed, running his hand through Naruto’s hair. Looking down, his breath caught at the way Naruto look.

 

His pink lips were dark red and friction swollen, almost bruised looking and shiny with saliva, blue eyes almost black with how dark they were and a deep blush spread over his cheeks. Itachi groaned as his hips pressed firmly up against Naruto’s ass, his hands returning to his hips as he waited for Naruto to relax, Shikamaru using his grip on Naruto’s hair to lead him back to sucking on him.

 

Once he felt the muscles around his cock relax, Itachi started to rock in and out, creating a slow motion between the three of them, letting Naruto get used to the pace as it slowly increased. With each thrust inwards, Itachi pushed Naruto forward to take Shikamaru’s cock into his mouth, and with each pull back, Naruto was pulled off of the hard cock that he was sucking on.

 

They worked their way to their climaxes, Naruto lost to the pleasure that being between the two men was causing him. He sucked and licked even as he felt heat curl and tighten in his groins, skating the edge of finding his own peak, shuddering. Itachi groaned, the hole around him tightening, and reached around Naruto with his still mostly slick hand, curling it around his hard cock, panting in one ear as he moved.

 

“Fuck, Naruto. So tight. Come on, beautiful one, suck Shikamaru down and make him come for us. You know that you want to taste him, drink him down,” Itachi purred into one ear. Shikamaru twitched at the words as Naruto moaned around him, sucking hard. Rocking just right into his lover, Itachi grunted as the blond spilled over his hand and onto the bedding as he squeezed him tight.

 

Shikamaru groaned, rocking up into the hard sucking, swallowing and shuddering, unable to stop himself from coming when Naruto moaned as Itachi bit into his shoulder and came in the younger male. He went limp against the wall and petted long blond hair as his friend pulled off his softening cock, licking up whatever he hadn’t swallowed or caught, the movements lazy and content. Itachi just shared an amused glance with the Nara and pulled free of Naruto, moving to rest on the bed.

 

Naruto hummed and shifted to lay against Itachi’s side, licking at his lips before he stretched his body. Shikamaru stood up and moving over to his bad to dig around in it, finding the pack of cigarettes that he rarely indulged in any more, and propped the window open enough to let out the smoke. “Damn,” he huffed finally as Naruto curled up against Itachi, sitting on the floor.

 

“Indeed,” Itachi drawled, trailing his fingers over the hand shaped bruise that was coming up on Naruto’s hip, feeling rather pleased with himself.

 

“If that’s what it felt like being spit roasted, I’m kind of fearing that I’ll pass out when I’m fucked by both of you,” Naruto sighed, rubbing his cheek against Itachi’s chest, eyes closed. “So. Worth. It.”

 

The two men chuckled as Naruto once more stretched out, looking very much like the cat that got the canary, the cream, and the best spot to sun himself. “So tell me, Itachi,” Shikamaru started, lighting his cigarette, “you still work with that Kisame guy?”

 

Itachi looked over at him, running his eyes over the long body that was sitting on the floor next to the window, relaxed. “Yes.”

 

“Think he’s into guys?” Shikamaru asked, Naruto snorting softly before flipping onto his stomach next to Itachi, resting on his forearms and elbows.

 

“I can tell ya that Shika here wants to bang him. at least twice,” Naruto drawled, Itachi raising an eyebrow. “We both have a list of people that we’d like to take to bed. Enemies or allies, it doesn’t matter. Kisame is one of the top people on his list.”

 

Shikamaru leered at them. “I got a peek of what he’s packin’. Eve you would want to fuck that at least once, Naru-chan,” he drawled. Itachi made a face and grunted as he pulled Naruto close again, hand resting on his ass.

 

“I can tell you that he will fuck anyone who shows any kind of interest. If you want me to, I can tell him to rent a room and let you meet up with him,” Itachi finally said. “And no, I do not wish to sleep with him. Ever. He’s more like an older brother. He was my first and only partner that I didn’t stick under hypnosis the moment he annoyed me. I do suggest that you bring condoms though. You never know where he has been.”

 

Shikamaru snickered and nodded, tapping ash out of the window. “Extra-large right?” he asked. Itachi groaned and Naruto started petting him to make him feel better. Since the petting turned into a very enthusiastic blowjob, it went quite a long way in calming him down.

 

 


End file.
